Meant to Be
by Eeveetrainer
Summary: Yugi is forced to confront Yami's inevitable departure to the Afterlife. He needs to convince Yami to stay but he believes leaving is the only way Yugi can truly happy, even if it breaks his heart. Will these two be able to survive the strain on their relationship or will their bond be forever broken? Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping. Yaoi. YugiXYami(Atem).
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Here is a new story I started. I know I should be focusing on my other story but I just couldn't help myself from writing this chapter!

The inspiration for this opening chapter came from listening to 'Rewrite the Stars' from 'The Greatest Showman'. I tried my best to incorporate the song without using exact wording. Whenever I hear this song all I can picture is these two. Warning this is a sad chapter but I have big plans for this story! It may seem like a one-shot right now but big things are going to happen in their future!

Please enjoy! I would love feedback on what you think so please don't forget to review! Let me know you want me to continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character. Trust me. If I did Atem never would have been forced to leave (My heart still hurts). I also do not own the lyrics or plot to ' The Greatest Showman'.

* * *

Prologue:

It seemed like their story was coming to an end. No one expected it to come so soon. These two had been through so much and created a bond that never deserved the strain of this situation.

It was never supposed to end this way. Or was it?

The young man sat on the edge of his bed holding onto the single most important thing in his life. The Millennium Puzzle. Four years ago this item changed his life forever. This golden, pyramid pendant was the cause of years of aggravating nights. He had spent so many lonely years trying to put it together, but it was all worth it in the end. When he finally solved the mystery of the puzzle he made his wish and it had come true. Not only did it bring him lifelong friends but it also brought a man that would prove to hold a special place in his heart.

"You can't leave me like this."

It had been a rough journey. Lives were risked for the greater good, but in the end they always prevailed. It didn't matter how many times he almost lost his life or his soul. The only thing that ever mattered was that they were always at each others side. They never gave up on one another. No matter how dangerous it would get. They were partners, and they always would be.

"Please."

The high schooler sat on the bed holding the item responsible for their connection. This item created a bond between mortal and spirit that was stronger than anything possible. It brought these two souls together to complete each other; one was lost without the other.

"I need you."

The item in his hand seemed to pulsate. The power within it was incredible. No one truly knew how much power this item really contained. This small item held unbelievable power that many fought over. But this young man didn't want that power. He didn't want any of the powerful things that the puzzle could do. He only wanted the spirit that was trapped in it.

"You know how much I want you."

He wasn't sure when the feelings started, only that it felt natural. The more the two went through together, the closer they became. He ran a hand through his spiky, tri-colored hair of black, magenta, and blonde while he reflected on all the moments that tested their bond. He decided that the most significant moment that brought them together was actually the moment that separated them. The spirit of the puzzle had lost his partners soul but he had stopped at nothing to get him back. It had been the first time they weren't together since the younger one solved the puzzle and thus releasing the Nameless Pharaoh.

The separation had been unbearable. The crushing emptiness in their minds and souls showed them how incomplete they were without the other. When they were finally reunited they just knew. That separation showed them just how much they were meant to be together. It was never said out loud. It didn't need to be. The looks they gave and the feelings they felt through their link were enough to satisfy the relationship they had. Both men knew exactly how the other felt. The overwhelming love and happiness of being together again flowed freely through the link in their minds.

"It's not like I've hid this from you."

It seemed so much simpler back then. They had promised to always be by each other's sides. Now it was all about saving the world and fulfilling destinies. He wanted desperately to go back to how it was before. Back when there was nothing threatening to separate them. Back when they could just be together, play games, and talk. Before they knew the spirit was a Pharaoh and before he had the responsibility of the world on his shoulders, literally.

"Please... Talk to me."

The young duelist had been trying for hours to get the spirit to talk to him. Was he being selfish? It was possible. But he knew the older one didn't want to go either. There was unspoken sadness that was growing through their link. The young man couldn't let his love go without a fight at the very least. He needed to show him that he wanted the spirit, regardless of the form he was in. So what if it wasn't a conventional relationship? At least they would be together.

"I know you want me too... So stop pushing me away!"

He sat in the darkening room pleading with his partner. The older man had shut him out. He refused to exit his sanctuary and shut off his side of their link. He thought if they could avoid talking about it maybe the issue would go away. He always tried so hard to keep his emotions inside, but his younger companion could see through that regal mask he wore.

The Nameless Pharaoh knew that their time together was coming to an end. He sat in the dark corridors of his soul room and listened to the painful words his partner was saying. He could hear everything. He could feel everything the other was sending him through their link, and it only made his decision that much harder.

"Other Me. We _need_ to talk about this."

The young man saw a glimmer come from the corner of the Eye of Horus in the center of the puzzle. Almost like a tear drop, reflecting the sadness in the air. He stroked his thumb over the eye and smiled sadly. He had to get his love to talk to him. This silence was becoming unbearable.

He gently placed the puzzle down on the bed beside him and walked across the room to his desk. He looked down at all the playing cards. These cards and their love for this game strengthen their bond. He gathered a few of the well-worn cards and flipped through them. Each card contained a memory of a time it was used. "You say it's not in the cards, that your destiny will eventually take you away from me. I know I won't be able to go where you keep saying is where you belong but," He paused trying to say his next words carefully. He didn't want his voice to break. Once he let his emotions get the best of him there was no going back. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay here with me. You can still have my memories. Just like we used to talk about."

Yugi placed the cards back on the desk and froze as he turned around. He was there. The spirit had emerged from the puzzle. His translucent figure was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed; guarding the emotions he tried so hard to keep at bay. Neither moved a muscle. Their almost identical appearances made it seem like they were looking in a mirror. The younger man looked into the face of the one he loved. Those sharp features were always softer when looking at him. It was his eyes that always gave him away though. His face was neutral but his sharp eyes showed the pain he was feeling. Over the years Yugi prided himself on being able to read these mysterious eyes.

What was that look on his eyes now? Sadness? Hurt? Longing? Maybe it was a mixture of all three? "Yami."

The translucent figure looked away, unable to keep their eye contact. Yami wasn't sure if he could face his younger companion. Not with the decision he had made.

Yugi could feel through their connection that Yami was about to recede again. He needed to take his chance while he still had it. He needed to make the Pharaoh see that he didn't have to go. "Please don't go!" The spirit glanced back at him for a moment with those piercing eyes. Good. This was good. He was listening. Now what was he going to say? "I-I can't lose you. I won't let it happen. You've become such an important part of my life." His voice was beginning to betray him. It cracked slightly. He took a deep breath to regained his composure. "I don't care what they say. They keep telling you what your destiny is and its only driving a wedge between us. Well, do you know what my destiny is?" Now the spirit looked at him fully, curious over what the younger one had to say. "It's you," Yugi spoke in a whispered tone. "I want you... Forever. I believe we were meant to be together."

For a moment there was nothing. Silence. The only sound was Yugi's harsh breathing and the rain that fell against the skylight in the room. Yugi could see the internal battle Yami was having as his eyes shifted from the puzzle to him. Finally the spirit looked down and shook his head. Dear Ra, why did he have to be so stubborn? Then all at once, he was gone again.

Yugi ran back to the bed and snatched up the puzzle. The chain it was connected to rattled harshly as he shook it in anger. "You can't just hide from me! We need to talk about this!" Yugi yelled at the puzzle. "Fine! If you won't talk to me out here then I'm coming in there!"

Yugi focused hard and felt a heat come over his entire body. When he opened his eyes he was in his own soul room. The ground was littered with long forgotten childhood toys. He made his way through the mess and across the hall. He stood in front of the eerie door that lead to the Pharaohs soul room. It was a dull steel with intricate carvings and the same unsettling eye that was on the puzzle. He reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the cold handle. The handle turned with surprising ease. He had expected it to be locked.

Yugi walked into the vast, stone labrynth. There were so many corridors, doors, and staircases in this place he often found himself lost trying to navigate it. He took a few more steps into the room and looked around. There was no sight of Yami. Shocking. He knew Yami was here though. He also knew that Yami could hear him.

Yami was trying his best to hide from the intruder. He was hoping Yugi would give up and leave. But Yugi was always a persistent one.

Yugi felt himself being pulled toward one of the halls to his right. This must have been where the spirit was hiding. He began his search while he continued to try to get through to the Pharaoh. Yami was listening, he just knew it. "It doesn't have to be like this! We don't have to let all of this get between us!" He rounded a corner and- Yes! At the end he could see Yami walking away from him. "Wait up!" The young duelist yelled out with no luck. The spirit kept walking. Yugi couldn't keep up as he watched Yami turn a corner. Yugi finally turned the same corner to enter another vast hall but it was empty.

The spirit knew how to navigate this place much better than his younger counter part. "You can't hide from me forever you know! Whether you want to admit it or not we have a connection that you just can't ignore." He stepped around another corner and caught a glimpse of blue from the outfit the spirit wore amongst the clay-colored walls. "Gotcha!"

But the spirit was too fast again and he was left standing alone in another hall. "Damnit. Yami please!" He ran down the hall. This was driving him crazy. The labyrinth never ended. Why wouldn't he just listen? "No one gets to tell us what we get in this world! If we want this we can have it!"

Hall after hall he ran. He climbed stair cases and often found himself stairing at a dead end. All the halls looked the same. He began to slow down, trying to catch his breath. He leaned his back on one of the cool, rough walls. He didn't know what else to say. Nothing was getting through to his partner. He leaned his head back against the cool stone, slid down until he was sitting and hugged his knees up to his chest. He was beginning to feel defeated. "Other me... Just listen to me. Tomorrow we leave for Cairo. Once we leave we might not get the chance to talk like this again." Yugi pleaded, "We might only have tonight."

"Do you think this is easy for me?"

Yugi jumped up at the sound of the familiar, baritone voice. He looked around but couldn't see where it was coming form. He knew he heard it, but from where? "Do you think I don't want us to have what we want?" He looked up. There he was, standing on the ledge of a hall one floor above his own looking down at him. "It's taking all I have in me not to run to you right now."

He was talking! This was good. Now he just had to keep him going. Yugi stood and looked up. "Then why are you holding back?" He was trying to think of a way to get up to Yami. The wall was too tall for the short man and there was no way he would be able to reach the ledge. Both of their halls ran parallel to each other but he couldn't find stairs to lead up there.

The older look alike shook his head again. "You don't understand, Partner." He began walking down the hall above. Yugi followed from below. "This is bigger than both of us." Yami began walking up staircase, further distancing himself from Yugi and ignoring his pleas. He stopped in front of a door and reached out for a handle. Without looking back he spoke softly, "Sometimes we can't have what we want the most."

"Yami wait!" But he was gone. He disappeared through one of the hundreds of mysterious doors. Yugi couldn't figure out how to get up there to follow him. Suddenly there was a chilling pressure on his shoulder, making him jump again. Yugi glanced to the side to see Yami's hand on his shoulder. He could feel it and not feel it at the same time. This was the ghostly pressure that he came to know as the Spirits.

Then there was a familiar voice was in his ear. "I know you think that we can be together." Yami's saddened voice floated into Yugi's ear. He was standing very close behind him and a shiver ran up Yugi's spine. He wasn't sure if it was because Yami was so close or if it was his cool, whispy breath in his ear.

Yugi turned so could look up at his face. Normally it showed confident and stern features. Now it was only pain. Yugi knew it was killing him to say these things.

"When we are in here we are able to be together. We can have whatever we want. We can even almost touch each other here." Yami brought his hand up and caressed the smaller ones cheek. Yugi leaned his face into the cold touch. The muted pressure on his face sent another welcomed chill through his body.

Yami wished it could always be like this. Just the two of them. "One day you are going to realize this was a hopeless dream. You don't deserve this kind of relationship. You deserve someone better." It almost broke him to say these words. He wanted nothing more then to give Yugi everything he deserved. But as long as he was trapped inside this puzzle, he couldn't do that. He was nothing more then a spirit of a long dead Pharaoh.

Yugi grabbed his wrists before he could walk away again. "It's not hopeless though! We can be together." The tears were beginning to cloud his sight.

"How?" Yami begged. "How can you possibly think that we can be together and be happy?" What was that in his voice? If the Pharaoh wasn't so good at controlling his emotions he might have sounded like he was about to cry. "You don't understand what you're asking for..."

"I do understand! I understand that this is all I want!" In this moment nothing else mattered. "I don't want anyone else!" Yugi couldn't think of anything else in the world he would or even could want. Nothing was more important to him then this man. He had to make Yami see that!

Yami nudged out of Yugi's grip and took a step back. "Sometimes we don't get what we want," he replied sadly.

Yugi closed the distance between them and threw his arms around Yami's waist. Yami was startled by the younger ones boldness and hesitantly returned the embrace. He knew that Yugi was only this bold when he was truly passionate about something.

Yugi burried his face in the cold, ghostly fabric of Yami's shirt. When he spoke it was slightly muffled. "We can have anything if we fight hard enough for it! And I'm willing to fight for us! You are the one I am meant to be with!" Yugi's grip tightened and he whispered, "You used to say that I was the one you wanted to be with."

"That was before." Yami broke away from Yugi's embrace, unable to stand being so close to the man he wanted but couldn't have. "It was before I knew about my destiny."

"That's a load of crap and you know it," Yugi yelled back angrily. Why couldn't he get through Yami's thick skull! "We get a say is what happens to us. You can't just give up." Was Yami giving up on them? No. Yami never gave up on anything. But what if- "You used to promise me how we would always be together... and how you wanted nothing more then to stay with me. Lately you refuse to confide in me. You've been so wrapped up in this 'pharaoh destiny stuff' we barely get to talk anymore."

The Pharaoh refused to respond. He didn't trust his own voice anymore. This was killing him. Nothing prepared him for Yugi's next words though.

Yugi's small voice seemed to echo loudly through the quiet halls. "Sometimes I wonder if you actually care about me at all anymore."

Yami whipped his head toward Yugi, shocked at his confession. How could Yugi think he didn't care? Yami grabbed the younger man's arm, terrified that he might walk away after saying those words. He spoke and the pain was clear in his voice. "You know exactly how I feel about you."

There it was. The unspoken feelings they had for one another. The feelings they sent between their link weren't enough anymore. Theses feelings needed to be exchanged in the open before their bond was broken for good.

Yugi needed to hear it. He needed the Pharaoh to acknowledge his true feelings and maybe if he got the Pharaoh to say it, he would realize he couldn't leave. "Say it then."

"What?"

"Say it!" Yugi urged him, "You have these cryptic ways of telling me what I mean to you and you send me all these emotions through the link but you need to say it! I know you want to tell me but you end up finding some way to spout that stupid destiny crap! You used to tell me exactly how you really felt. Ever since this Pharaoh stuff you refuse to confide in me. Just say it! Tell me how you really feel." Yugi was shouting now, unable to control his frustration. He was reaching his limit. Instead of hearing what he wanted, there was nothing. A deafening silence. Yami just stood there with his eyes closed. His grip on Yugi's arm tightened slightly before letting go completely. Yugi gasped at the loss. "Yeah... that's what I thought." Yugi couldn't believe it. Yami was just going to let it end this way.

Yugi let out a sob and couldn't hold back the tears now. He turned to run and only made it a few steps before he heard Yami's voice again.

It was almost a whisper. If it hadn't have been so silent inside the puzzle he might not have even heard it at all.

"I don't want to leave you."

Yugi stopped but refused to turn around. He didn't want Yami to see his tears.

"You mean more to me then anything. I love you."

Yugi sucked in his breath. He replayed the words in head just to make sure he heard him right. He actually said it. Maybe there was still a chance.

He turned slowly. When he spoke he tried hard to keep his voice from cracking. "Then why do you think it would be better if you left? And stop giving me that stupid line of 'it's my destiny'. We get to control what happens in our lives. We can write our destinies the way we want them to end."

Yami closed the distance between them. It killed him to see Yugi cry. He reached up with both hands and wiped away the stray tears with his thumbs. Yugi shivered again. Yami knew it was because of his touch. The younger one was always so sensitive to his touch. "How?" His voice cracked. He looked lost. He was trapped in his emotions now and he couldn't find his way out. He was drowning and he didn't know what to do.

Yugi pressed himself against Yami. Yugi's wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and he was relieved when he felt the pressure returned agian. "I don't know but we will find a way. We will I promise."

Yami buried his faced in his light's hair. He smiled at his partner's words. "Always so positive."

Yugi laughed lightly through the tears. "Well, one of has to be."

* * *

One only wanted the other.

One only wanted the best for the other.

They talked for what felt like hours. The two men went back and forth on what to do. They couldn't agree. Right now they were seated at the bottom of a stair case, both looking at the ground.

"We don't need all that stuff. The only thing I want from a relationship is you."

"Partner we have to be realistic." Yami looked to the side. "You shouldn't have to live a life like this if I stay. You should be free to have a real relationship. You should be able to go out and have a real life."

Yugi shook his head quickly, sure of what he wanted. "You're all I've ever wanted. All I want for the future. I told you I don't care about any of that."

The pharaoh gave a small smile before frowning yet again. "And you are all I want. But I just don't see this ending well for us."

"I don't see this ending well if you leave."

Another moment of silence enveloped them as they tried helplessly to find a solution.

Yami was the first to speak this time. "You have no idea what it would be like if I stayed." He couldn't condemn Yugi to a life inside the puzzle. This was his burden, not Yugi's.

"Of course I do!" Yugi stood and faced Yami. He reached out for Yami's hands tugged him to his feet. Yugi hugged him again, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck this time. "If you stayed we could be together," His voice was dying down into a whisper, "always."

Yugi was looking up into the Pharaohs eyes. They were so similar to his own yet they were so much stronger. He looked up and put all his effort into showing how much he loved the other man in his gaze.

Yami was getting lost in the eyes of the man in his arms. These amethyst-colored eyes were all he wanted. He wanted to be able to stare into them forever. The kindness and love they always showed him was a beacon of light and hope in his otherwise hectic, dark life. "I want nothing more than this Partner."

Yugi's smiled. He was finally making progress. "Please say you'll stay Other Me. Please say you will be with me always."

Yami smiled at the sound of his nickname. He tighten his grip on the man that held his heart. The Pharaoh loved this feeling of closeness. It sent a feeling of radiating warmth into his cold soul. His light and his warmth. He suddenly felt the need to be closer. Yami brought up a hand and cupped Yugi's round cheek.

Yugi hummed happily at the loving touch of his other half. This was the first time they had embraced like this and he loved it. This is all he ever wanted. Just to be held in the arms of the man that protected him and made him feel safe. His eyes ran over the sharp feature on Yami's face and they stopped at the sight of his lips that were curved into a genuine smile.

This was the first time in so long that Yugi saw a real smile from the Pharaoh and it sent a new feeling of tingling heat into his chest. Normally his presence brought a chill, but now there was a strange new warmth in his chest that spread straight up to the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

Yami was loving the way Yugi was looking at him. "I want to." Yes, Yami wanted to stay here, forgotten were all the worries about having to protect Yugi from himself. He never wanted to abandon his light. He wanted to hold him and love him. His hand gently caressed Yugi's blushing cheek and his thumb gently ran across his silky, soft lips.

Yugi's breath hitched at the contact. Yami had never held him like this before but he wished he would never stop.

They were so close and that Yugi was sure he would feel Yami's breath on his face if the spirit could breathe. His chest heaved against the spirits. Their stare became so intense that Yugi had to close his eyes. A tingling sensation went through his stomach and he tried hard to steady his increasing breathing. "So… Just stay…"

Yugi gasped at the unexpected contact. A spark spread from his lips to his chest. Yami had leaned forward to place a soft, cool kiss on Yugi's lips. They both let out a barely audible gasp. He only meant it to be quick but Yugi wanted more. The contact was so brief and strange to the younger one. He had expected it to have more pressure but he suspected this is what ghostly lips would only ever feel like. That strange touch the Pharaoh had of being and not being was still there but that spark drowned out that missing physical contact. Yugi's arms instinctively tightened around Yami's neck. With their faces so close, Yugi only hand to reach up slightly to capture the Pharoah in his own, deeper kiss.

Yami couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He couldn't get enough of this warmth. Their lips brushed against one another over and over as they became lost in these new and welcomed feelings. Never had either felt so connected to another. They were only forced apart by Yugi's need for air.

They needed more. They wanted more, more of each other. Yami was completely lost in it now. All rational thought was out the window.

When the kiss broke, both were out of breath. Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's, not wanting to break their contact. That was amazing. More connection than he had ever felt before but it was also like it didn't happen at all. It was so ghostly. He could feel their souls touching but physically nothing was there. He was just a spirit after all. He was technically dead. His spirit was only in this world because it was trapped inside the puzzle.

Suddenly he was torn from the happiness that engulfed him and it was replaced with the pain of guilt. He could never be enough for his love. He could never give him a full life or a full relationship. He couldn't do this to Yugi. He couldn't keep him from a full life. It broke him to decide that he needed to let Yugi move on. He was only seventeen. He had his whole life ahead of him. One day he would realize what a huge mistake this was and Yami couldn't bare to think of that kind of rejection. Yugi would realize that he wanted more and Yami would be forced to reside in the lonely confines of the puzzle as it collected dust, forgotten.

If he had to be the bad guy, then so be it. Yugi would understand one day.

Yami had made his decision. He had to let Yugi go, even if it broke both their hearts. "Yugi... You know exactly how much I want you. I will tell you as much as you want but the reality is," Yami paused, almost unable say it. It pained him to even think it. "We can't be together. We've let it come to far already. We need to stop this before we get hurt even more." Yami knew if he opened his eyes he would be able to see the shattered eyes of the one he loved most.

"Yami no-" But his plea was cut short. Yami simply couldn't hear his love hurt like this anymore. He couldn't argue about this anymore. He needed to stick to his decision. He couldn't be put through the torture of hurting his partner for a moment longer.

Yami released Yugi from their hug but held onto his hands instead. He forced his eyes shut. "Please Yugi. There is no getting around this. We are going to end up hurting each other even more." Yami squeezed Yugi's hands a little tighter. He could feel his tears coming down his own cheeks. He had tried so hard not to give in but he just couldn't hold back anymore. "My mind is made up. My hands are tied and there is no way around this." He let go and Yugi felt his body warm up again as he was transported out of the puzzle.

When Yugi opened his eyes he was looking up at his ceiling. He was laying on his bed now. Tears started flowing freely at the rejection he received. All he could do was curl up into a ball and accept the pain coursing through his body. He tried so hard to convince Yami they were meant to stay together but it was all for nothing. Why did it have to be like this? Why weren't they able to have the life they deserved? Why were the Gods being so cruel? They sent him his perfect match but in the worst possible way. Someone he could never truly be able to be with. He wished Yami would come and hold him.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? Yami could never truly hold him. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to either of them. But he didn't care about that. Just hearing his voice was enough to comfort him.

With the link in their minds open again, Yami could feel the pain Yugi was experiencing. He materialized in an almost translucent form and sat carefully next to Yugi. "Please don't cry, Partner." Yami hadn't planned coming out of the puzzle but he refused to let his Partner suffer like this alone. "I know it hurts now but... It's for the best." Yami couldn't help but feel like it was a lie.

Yugi body racked as he sobbed. He wasn't even trying to hold it back now. "It's j-just n-not fair."

Yami sat on the bed next to his heartbroken partner. "I know but…" He wasn't sure what he could say to fix this. What he did know was that he didn't want to waste what time they had left together. "Hey, I'm not gone yet. I don't know when it'll happen. Please," Yami pleaded, tears threatening in his own eyes again, "Let's enjoy the time we have left together."

Yugi took a moment to think about it. Yugi could only nod in response, his tears slowing but refusing to stop all together. He may not have Yami forever, but he didn't want to waste the time he had left arguing about it. He would enjoy every minute left he had with this man.

Yami gave a soft smile and lay down next to him. Yami lifted a transparent arm and Yugi scooter closer to him, careful not to put too much pressure so he wouldn't go right through Yami. As Yami rested his arm against Yugi's skin, Yugi shivered.

Yugi could feel the chill of his spirit and but welcomed it now. This chill meant he was close to the one he loved.

Their tear-stained faces were only inches apart. Yami gave Yugi a ghostly kiss on the forehead, "Thank you."

Yugi sniffed as he rubbed more tears from his eyes. "I love you."

"I know."

And just like that, this was just the way it had to end.

* * *

Please don't be mad! It hurt me to write this sadness. Like I said I have big plans for this story! If you want to know what they are leave me feedback on this chapter so I know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 1: Return

**Authors Note:**

Hello again everyone! I really can't believe I got this chapter finished so quickly. The creative juices were flowing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Also, someone commented on the prologue saying that it sounded like Yugi would purposefully throw the ceremonial duel just to keep Atem with him. I truly believe that even if Yugi wanted Atem to stay, he would never do that. I believe Yugi would do what was right even if it hurt him, just like in the show.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Return

His body was on fire. He would have screamed if he could. When he opened his mouth nothing came out. The crushing pain in his bones was wreaking havoc on his nervous system. It felt like every bone was being broken and pulled apart.

When he tried opening his eyes it was met with nothing but blinding light. He's ears were ringing and he thought for sure his head would explode at any moment.

Suddenly he came in contact with a hard surface. He was on his back gasping, trying to take air into stinging lungs. He rolled onto his side and was thrown into a coughing fit. The ringing in his ears transformed into angry shouts as people passed by, some knocking into him.

He opened his eyes but had to forcibly shut them again as the world around him spun. Between being knocked into and his unstable balance, it took Atem a few tries to get to his feet. Once he had finally made it onto his feet he stumbled. He made contact with a street pole, which was probably the only reason he remained on his feet.

He clung to it, still trying to catch his breath. He put his head against the cold metal praying this feeling would subside. He groaned and found that his strained voice had returned to him.

Suddenly he was knocked into once again and he lost his grip on the pole. He stumbled a few more steps and ended up in the middle of the street. Atem heard the deafening blare of a car horn and opened his eyes only wide enough to see a car coming straight for him.

The Egyptian hadn't regained enough coordination to dodge the oncoming vehicle. He could only shut his eyes as he prepared for the impact. Instead, he felt his arm being tugged harshly to the side. Moments later he stood still, the sounds of the street being drowned out by the high walls on either side of him.

The ex-Pharaoh stood in the darkened ally holding onto his head. The world was still spinning slightly and his head pounded. He couldn't remember the last time his body hurt like this. He looked down and saw a pair of tan colored hands come into focus. _His_ hands. It had worked. He was actually in the living world again! The pain he was feeling confirmed this.

His vision cleared fully now and he took in his surroundings. He was standing in a dirty ally, littered with trash. He put his hands up to his chest. He could feel a heartbeat. He smiled to himself. It had been so long since he had his _own_ heartbeat.

"A-Atem?"

Atem froze hearing that voice. He wouldn't mistake that voice for anything. It sounded a little deeper then he remembered but he knew without a doubt who it was. Slowly he turned and stopped when he gazed upon a very familiar set of lilac colored eyes. Atem blinked a few times, making sure he was really seeing this.

"Yugi," A joyful smile broke out on his face. "It's… it's really you." Atem was overjoyed. It had worked. He had been able to come back to Yugi. The Gods did exactly what they said they would. He wanted so badly to run to him but as he took a shaky step forward, Yugi stepped back until his back hit the dirty wall on the opposite side of the ally.

Atem could see Yugi's mouth move but no words came out. Yugi was pale and his eyes were wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could Atem be here? He went to the Afterlife. He... He _died_. Was this just some sort of sick dream? All these thoughts came to an end when he heard that familiar deep voice again.

"Yugi?" Atem began to worry about his once-partner. Yugi was breathing hard and remained unmoving.

"What are… But you…. I don't understand." Yugi shook his head harshly, trying to clear it enough to form a complete sentence. When his head stopped, he looked up and he spoke a little clearer, "What are you doing here?"

Atem's smile left his face. He wasn't sure why Yugi looked so upset. Yugi looked like a deer stuck in headlights and Atem was afraid he'd bolt if he wasn't careful. "I needed to see you," Atem spoke carefully. He took this opportunity to look at his old companion. He still looked like Yugi but he was a little taller now, falling only a couple inches shorter than Atem. His face smoothed out a little, leaving slightly smaller, soft cheeks and the same big eyes, which were only accentuated by the wide eyed look he had. He was wearing his signature dark pants and a gray button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also still wore his choker and wrist bracelets. He didn't think he was gone long enough for Yugi to have changed this much. He looked the same yet, "You look so different."

Yugi took in the sight in front of him. It was the Pharaoh, without a doubt. He was here. He looked exactly the same as he did when they were helping him gain his memoires. He had his darker skin again, toned body, and was dressed in the same ancient Egyptian fashion, crown and all. The younger one couldn't figure out how the Pharaoh had found a way to visit from the Afterlife. He knew Atem couldn't stay in this world, but why would he come back? Didn't it hurt them enough the first time he left?

Yugi forced himself out of his trance. He shook his head again and looked down, purposefully trying to avoid the penetrating stare of his old partner. When he spoke it tasted sour on his tongue. "Yes well, that's what happens when you don't see someone for a while."

Atem was taken aback when he heard the tone of Yugi's voice. He couldn't remember ever hearing that sweet voice sound so hateful. "That's why I came back," Atem spoke warily. "I've really missed you."

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. Yugi didn't care if Atem missed him. He was only going to leave him again. After all, he was the one that left in the first place. He reflected on the time they had spent apart. He had prayed and wished that Atem would return to him, and now here he was. At some point his feelings had turned. He tried blocking him out in an attempt to try to normalize his life again. But… he couldn't deny the truth. He had really missed the man standing in front of him. "I'd be lying if I said different."

These words brought a small smile to Atem's lips. This was a step in the right direction. His partner missed him. He had wondered for a moment if coming back had been a mistake.

As Atem took in the sight of his partner, he noticed something was off. Yugi had said he missed him but his expression showed something different. Yugi's furrowed brow and his frown made it seem like he was less than thrilled with Atem's return.

Atem was about to speak again when the weather began to change. Before the night sky was clear, but now the clouds were rolling in. Lightning lit up the sky and then was quickly followed by a loud crack of thunder. Both males looked up to the sky with concern. This storm looked like it was going to be bad.

Yugi was the first to speak as another bolt of lightning flashed. "Come on," He knelt down and began to go through his backpack on the ground. "It looks like it's about to rain. We can continue this at my house." He pulled out a black zip-up hoodie and held it out to Atem.

"What this?" Atem reached out and accepted the piece of clothing.

"It's to cover up what you are wearing. Your outfit doesn't exactly scream 21st century."

Indeed the outfit the ancient Egyptian wore was a bit out of date. He would stand out like a sore thumb. He quickly pulled on the article of clothing and zipped it up. By now there was a light drizzle so he pulled he hood over his hair. This helped cover the golden head piece as well.

"Better?"

Yugi looked over at Atem and scrunched up his nose. Atem smiled at the familiar gesture. That cute little nose he missed so much. "Well it'll have to do." The rain stared coming down harder now. "Come on! Hopefully we can catch a cab before we are drenched!" Yugi's voice was almost drowned out completely by the harsh rain coming down around them.

The two stood at the side of the road as the rain continued to pelt them. "Dammit!" Atem could barely hear Yugi's voice over the combined sounds of the downpour and thunder. "We are never going to catch a cab in this. Let's just run for it!"

Atem nodded in response and the two mad their way toward the game shop, which doubled as Yugi's home. The rain was coming down full force by now and the wind didn't help any. The harsh winds almost knocked them over a couple of times as they ran. Yugi was confused. He didn't remember hearing anything about a storm on the weather this morning.

Finally the familiar red "Game" sign came into view that indicated Kame Game Shop was near. They both ran to the side of the building where the door to the house section was located. Both males began to catch their breath standing under the sanctuary of the awning above the door. Yugi struggled for a moment trying to get his house keys out of his soaked pant pocket. By the time they made it into the house both males were soaked to the bone.

The two stood in the small entry way that led to a stair case. Both men began shaking of the excess water. Yugi twisted his mouth at the sight of the both of them. He knew he was going to be tracking water through the house but they had no choice. Yami removed the hood that was sticking to his head and shook out his tri-colored hair a little so it was sticking out again, closer to its usually style but still weighed down slightly by the water. Yugi did a similar gesture, with the same results as his drenched companion.

They both removed their shoes at the door and Yugi dropped his soaked backpack next to them. Yugi motioned for Yami to follow him. They made their way up the stairs to the house section of the building, the first floor containing the shop and a small storage area.

The stairs led to the living room. It looked almost the same as it did when Atem had been a spirit of the puzzle. The familiar brown couch with two brown foot rests sat directly across from a newer looking TV. It was slimmer then the older model that used to reside there. On the other side of the living room was the entrance to the kitchen area. Atem could hear the sound of dishes knocking against each other.

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi called as he made his way toward the kitchen. Atem decided to follow silently behind, his wet cape soaking the floor behind him.

As they entered the kitchen Solomon Motou stood with his back turned to the duo. This older man still wore the same green overalls and a black bandanna that covered his gray hair that Atem was familiar with. He was finishing up some dishes and placing them where they belong. "I was beginning to worry Yugi. You are later than usual and this storm came out of nowhere. You missed dinner again. I saved you a plate. It's in the refrigerator."

"Thanks. Sorry I'm late. I um..." Yugi glanced to the side at the ex-Pharaoh. He wasn't sure how to say this. "Well I got held up on my way home." He looked back at his grandfather and began fiddling with his hands. Atem smiled at this familiar nervous trait. "I um... Ran into someone I used to know." Now Atem frowned. Atem didn't like the way he said that. Atem and Yugi shared a bond that Atem thought nothing could break.

"Oh really, who?" Solomon finished up with the dishes and turned around. He faltered slightly at the appearance of his new guest, dropping the dish towel in his hand.

"You remember the Pharaoh, right?"

"Yes." Solomon nodded his head slightly in response. He wore a surprised look similar to that of his grandson when Atem first came back. "I'm just a little surprised to see him standing in my kitchen." The elder turned toward his grandson and held a hand up to his chest. "Warn me about these things Yugi. My ticker isn't what it used to be."

"Sorry gramps. I didn't know he was coming for a visit."

"A visit?" Solomon shot a questioning look toward Atem that was returned with a pleading look. Solomon, after all, had a vast knowledge of Ancient Egyptian history and knew something fishy was going on here. In respect for the Pharaoh, Solomon kept his suspicions silent until he could question Atem himself. "Very well. You are more then welcome to stay here for the time being." Now he looked at the two and saw they both were drenched. "Yugi, why don't you get cleaned up and bring something dry for the Pharaoh."

Atem's gazed followed Yugi as he exited the kitchen. After he heard his footsteps going up the stairs a purposeful cough brought Atem's attention back to Yugi's grandfather. The elder was still sizing up Atem with narrowed eyes.

Atem cleared his throat before speaking to the elder. He was a little unsure of what to say. He was hoping to get around the inevitable line of questioning. "Hello Mr. Motou. Forgive me for making a mess of your home-"

"I'm not concerned with that," Solomon held a hand up to silence Atem. "What I am concerned with is how you managed to get back here. I've never come across anything in my studies of someone returning from the Afterlife. As far as I know spirits aren't allowed to travel to and from the living world so willingly."

"The Gods granted me this under special circumstances," Atem spoke in a hushed, even tone. He didn't want Yugi to walk in on this conversation. Yes, he wanted Yugi to know, but he wanted to be able to explain it for himself.

Solomon raised a curious eye. "Special circumstances?"

"Yes." Atem nodded before adding, "It's a bit complicated."

"Well it's a good thing I have gained a lot of wisdom in my many years on this earth. Try me."

Atem took a moment to consider his options. Solomon could be incredibly stubborn. Atem knew eventually the older man would wear him down. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, looking for any sight of Yugi before turning back to Solomon to explain. "I was allowed to return but as a price I-" Atem was cut short at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Dressed in dry, white t-shirt and blue pajama pants, Yugi reentered the kitchen area with some clothes and a towel in hand. He could see and feel the tension in the room. The expression that his grandfather and Atem were regarding each other only fueled his growing suspicion. "Is… Everything okay in here?"

Solomon smiled and waved off his grandson. "Yes Yugi. Just catching up is all."

Narrowing his eyes he replied with, "Okay." He wasn't buying it. Yugi held out the clothes to Atem. "Here's something you can change into. I think they will fit you."

Atem took the clothing with a grateful smile. "Thank you." It was a simple, black t-shirt and pair of gray sweatpants. "They most likely will. It looks like you've had quite the growth spurt." Atem frame and height was only slightly larger then Yugi's now.

Yugi crossed his arms and shrugged. "Just a bit."

Atem walked past Yugi, making his way to the bathroom. Atem shot Solomon one more pleading glance once he passed Yugi and received a nod. It seemed that the elder was going to keep the Ancient Egyptians secret.

Atem began his ascent to the next floor and the last words he heard from the kitchen was Solomon's gentle voice. "I know this is unexpected but I thought you'd be at least a little happy to see him."

* * *

Yami lay on the couch in the living room with his arms resting behind his head. He couldn't seem to close his eyes and his mind simply wouldn't shut off. He couldn't get his mind off of his partner. He thought that they would have had a happier reunion but Yugi seemed to be upset with his return. This theory was only proven when he overheard his grandfather talking to Yugi.

" _I thought you'd be at least a little happy to see him."_

Yes, he and Yugi didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. Atem broke the young ones heart before leaving but it was for his own good, wasn't it? And it wasn't one sided. It killed Atem to leave his partner. He had to practically force himself through the doors to the Afterlife.

The ex-pharaoh let out a sigh remembering that terrible day.

 _Yugi had just delivered the final blow and Atem's life points dropped to zero. He smiled sadly, knowing that Yugi hadn't thrown the duel on purpose just to keep him from going. Yugi proved just how much he had grown._

 _When Atem looked up he noticed that Yugi was on his hands and knees, shaking. Tears were hitting the ground beneath him. Atem closed the distance between them and kneeled in front of the winning duelist._

" _Yugi," he said softly, "A champion doesn't belong on his knees." Atem put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. He focused hard to keep his voice from breaking. "You achieved a great victory for us both."_

" _I was focusing so hard on playing the game," Yugi took a shuttering breath before continuing, "That I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away," The tears refused to stop. He whispered, "For good." Yugi had promised himself that when the time came, he would try his hardest in this duel. If Atem wanted to stay with him, he would have to do it on his own accord._

 _Atem forced a smile. "No, you have opened the door for me. Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again: I'll be back where I belong." Where he belonged, but not where he wanted to be. "Fate brought the two of us together for a reason and we fulfilled our destiny. We protected mankind from the return of the shadow games and we've both grown tremendously along the way." Atem helped Yugi to his feet, resting his hands on the younger ones shoulders._

" _I'm going to miss you." Yugi couldn't believe this was it. It was finally over. Atem was actually about to leave him._

 _Atem's heart was breaking even more looking into the tear filled eyes of his love. He forced himself to remain strong. Putting on the best smile he could muster, he spoke with love evident in his voice. "You do realize that we will truly never be apart, right?"_

" _Huh?!"_

" _The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you with remain with us. And that will forever bind us together."_

 _Atem brought Yugi in for a final hug. "And our love will always remain in our hearts. Never forget that."_

 _Yugi hugged him tight, burying his face in Atem's shoulder. "Right." Yugi decided that if this is what the Pharaoh wanted, he had to at least try to be strong. Yugi had to show Atem that he could be strong._

 _Atem whispered into Yugi's ear, making him shiver slightly. "I want you to live the life I couldn't give you."_

 _Yugi could only nod. He didn't trust his voice anymore._

 _Atem placed a kiss on Yugi's soft cheek, lingering there for a moment. Yugi gasped at the contact and even more tears fell when the Pharaoh drew away. This was their final moment._

 _Atem turned and walked purposefully toward the door. He was afraid if he didn't leave now he'd change his mind. After he called out his name the door opened for him, blinding everyone in the room. The Pharaoh made his way toward the blinding light and the last thing he heard was the sound of his loves voice._

" _Atem!"_

Atem swallowed painfully at that memory. Remember this moment brought the same striking pain to his chest. The pain in this partner's eyes would forever be burned into his mind. He had tried so hard to remain strong for the younger man. He hoped that Yugi would realize what he had done was for the best. He shook his head. Maybe he never came to terms with it.

Even so, if Yugi never came to terms with it, shouldn't he be happy that Atem was back? He had begged Atem to reconsider going on to the Afterlife. Yugi tried to assure him over and over that they could be happy together. Atem didn't want Yugi to make that type of sacrifice. Yugi deserved someone better. He deserved a full life.

Upstairs a slightly younger man was going over the same scene in his head. Yugi lay in his single bed staring at the wall next to his bed remembering the single most painful moment in his life. The pain of that loss never truly subsided. He couldn't even look in the mirror without thinking about the man that had been by his side for over four years.

He tossed onto his other side to stare at his bedroom door. Yugi had left the kitchen to take refuge in his bedroom before the ex-Pharaoh had finished changing out of his soaked clothes. He didn't want to face him again tonight. He had too much to think over.

Back then he wanted nothing more than to have his Yami stay with him. So why wasn't he happy? Why was something holding him back? He realized it must have been the nagging thought in the back of his mind.

Atem was only going to leave him again. He had to. This world wasn't where he belonged. Atem had only told him about a million times.

Yugi shifted again so now he was lying on his back, staring at the skylight in his room. It rained like this the night before they left for Cairo. Well, maybe not as bad. That night was the last time he begged the Pharaoh to stay with him. He tried to make him listen, tried to make him see that it didn't matter what form the Pharaoh was in, Yugi just wanted him to stay. Everything that happened after that night happened so fast. Before he knew it the Pharaoh had left.

He glanced back toward his door. He wondered if the ex-Pharaoh was sleeping. The picture of Atem entered his mind. His tanned skin, sharp eyes, and that familiar, sincere smile he gave Yugi when he first saw him in so long.

Yugi hadn't given the Pharaoh the same greeting. He acted bitter and unkind. That simply wasn't like Yugi and he knew it. He couldn't help it though. He had spent so many sleepless nights wishing the Pharaoh back and hating that he had the nerve to leave him in the first place.

Did Atem even know that Yugi had taken his absence so poorly? He thought Yugi was strong enough to live without him. If Atem knew how much Yugi actually needed him, would he have stayed?

He wanted so badly to be near Atem again. Ever since he came back, Yugi felt himself being pulled toward Atem but he forced himself to stay at a distance. He wasn't sure if he could withstand that kind of heartbreak again.

Before Yugi could stop himself, he was out of bed and walking toward his door. He tried his best to remain silent, afraid the Egyptian was still awake. Yugi wanted to see him, but prayed he didn't have to face him at the same time.

Yugi made his way silently down the stairs but made a fatal mistake. The third step from the bottom let out an unforgiving creek. Yugi held his breath in anticipation while he stared at the back of the couch. He cursed himself when that familiar tri-colored hair popped up from the other side of the couch.

Atem was broken from his thoughts by a sound and when he sat up he was surprised to find Yugi coming down the stairs.

"Partner," Atem called in a hushed tone. If it hadn't been so dark in the room, Atem would have definitely noticed the flinch Yugi gave at the sound of his old nickname. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Yugi stuttered out. "I just came down for… um… something to drink." Yugi cursed himself again at the lame excuse.

Atem smirked, knowing very well Yugi was lying. The stutter followed by his eyes looking away always gave him away.

Atem rested his arms on the back of the couch and rested his chin on his arms. "You can tell me the truth."

Yugi came down the rest of the stair and protested in a hushed time. "That is the truth!"

"No it isn't. I know you too well for that." Atem shot him a knowing look. "You never could sleep when there was something bothering you."

Yugi twisted his mouth, knowing there was no way around this. Atem could still read him like an open book. He tried to steer the conversation away from himself. "Yeah well, how come you are awake?"

Atem gave a thoughtful look before replying with, "I'm guessing the same reason you are. Lots of things on my mind."

Yugi's feet betrayed him yet again as he made his way around the couch to sit on one of the brown foot rests that sat next to the couch. "Like what?" Yugi ended up closer to Atem then he had intended. He could reach out and touch him if he wanted to. Atem sat up and scooted even closer to where Yugi was sitting. He ignored Yugi's stiffening frame as he closed the distance.

"Being back. Seeing you." Atem paused when Yugi looked away slightly. "It's bringing up a lot of emotions."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "It has for me too. I never thought I'd see you again, Atem."

Atem made a twisted face when he heard his ancient name. "Please don't call me 'Atem'."

"Why not?" Yugi tilted his head curiously to the side bringing a smile to Atem's face. His partner may have looked different but he was still his partner. "It's your name."

"Because I'm no longer that person. That was my name as Pharaoh and I'm no longer that person. That was who I was when I was saving the world." In truth, he hated that name because it was the single word needed to open the doorway that took Atem away.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

Atem thought for a moment before smiling shyly and turning back to Yugi. "Call me 'Yami'."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why that?"

"It was the name you gave me when we first met."

"Well yes… but that's before we knew who you were. That was when we thought you were my darker other half. You aren't dark."

"Yes I am. I am the dark and you are the light. Two halves of the same soul. We complete each other. Our souls complement each other."

"And we are weakest when we are separated," Yugi spoke with that same bitter tone in his voice Yami had heard from earlier. Yami was unsure why Yugi was so upset at his absence. He couldn't have been gone for that long, could he?

Yugi did look a lot different. More mature and taller than before he left. His voice was a little deeper then he remembered as well. These changes in appearance could only mean one thing.

Atem leaned forward slightly trying to look Yugi in the face. When he spoke, it was gentle. "I've been away for a long time, haven't I?"

Yugi refused to look up. "Did you lose track of time while you were away enjoying yourself?"

"I didn't enjoy it as much as you think I did. But I didn't think I was gone for very long."

Yugi looked at Yami with narrowed eyes, but they softened immediately when he saw how confused Yami looked. Did he really not know how long he had been gone? "Yami... It's been three years since you left."

Yami shot back, shocked at this revelation. "3 years?!"

Yugi nodded. "How long did you think you were gone?"

Yami leaned his head back to rest it on the back of the couch, trying to think of his time in the Afterlife. "Weeks… maybe even a few months." He shook his head. "But I had no idea it had been years."

"How could you not have known?"

Atem shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "There really isn't a sense of time in the Afterlife. Time must work differently there. What felt like only a few weeks, was years in the living world."

"I guess now I know why you were so surprised when you first came back."

Atem leaned forward, now only inches away from his other half. "Yugi, I'm… I'm so sorry. If I'd had known I would have tried to come back sooner."

"Good to know you can drop by whenever it's suitable for you." Yugi responded with a sarcastic tone. How could Yami had let him go three years thinking he's never see him again?

"Yugi it wasn't an easy thing for me to come back-" Yami was cut off before he could explain.

"I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you then." Yugi stood up and was making his way toward the stairs. He didn't want to see this man anymore. His anger was growing and he was afraid of what he might say. How could he just show up again and think everything was going to be okay?

Yami stood and tried to reason with the younger man. "Yugi you don't understand. I- "

Yugi held up a hand to silence Yami. "It's getting late. And I have work in the morning."

"Yugi please-"

"Goodnight Pharaoh."

"But I'm not-" But it was too late. Yugi had disappeared out of site.

Yami dropped down onto the couch and held his head in his hands. Tanned hands tugged at the tri-colored locks in frustration. It was like Yugi hated him now. Yami had broken his heart after all but he was here and trying to make reparations for it.

Had this been a bad idea? Yami was sure Yugi would be happy to see him but he seemed to resent him. Had Yami completely broken their bond by leaving him back then? Maybe he shouldn't tell Yugi what he agreed to when he came back. He didn't want it to seem like he was forcing his way back into Yugi's life. He didn't want Yugi to suffer any more then he already had.

But what choice did he have now? What he did was done and there was no turning around now. He had to come clean to Yugi. Yami had to find a way to get his partner back. He just didn't know how.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well there you go! I know super angsty again. But please bare with me! It gets better I PROMISE!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2: Evading

**Authors Note:** I'm so glad that I was able to finish this chapter tonight! The next week is going to be hectic and I don't think I will have the chance to write at all.

I have my last final on Tuesday and if I pass I will GRADUATE! I can't believe I actually made it through the hell of college.

Enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It turned out better then I pictured.

Please leave me a review after! I live for them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

P.S. To the reviewer that said Yugi was being a "Shitbird", I agree. He's upset and he isn't taking it well. In addition, I love this insult and I had a laugh reading it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Evading

A freshly showered Yami stood in the mirror of the steamy bathroom taking in his appearance. He was still getting used to having his own body. Instead of the pale skin he had come to know when he was sharing a body with Yugi, he now had the tanned skin from his time as Pharaoh. He had retained the muscular figure from his demanding days as Prince of Egypt, instead of the lean, slim body of the highschooler. Something he did still have in common still were amethyst-color of his eyes and the spiky tri-colored hair that refused to be tame.

It had been almost a week since Yami made his unplanned reappearance. He had been hoping to have a pleasant reunion with Yugi but it didn't go exactly as he had planned. Yugi seemed less than thrilled to see him and was now currently using his job to avoid him.

Yami forced his eyes away from the mirror and turned toward the clothes that were placed neatly on the counter. Thankfully he and Yugi were close enough in size now that they he could pull off wearing Yugi's clothing, even if it was a little snug on his slightly larger frame. Yugi had taken the liberty of setting aside new clothing for Yami every morning before he left for work. Yami would have thanked him for his kindness but as part of his "avoid Yami plan", Yugi would wake up early and leave for work, returning late, giving the excuse he had to get up early the next day.

Today, Yami put on the dark, long sleeve shirt and dark jeans that were set out. Yami smirked at himself in the mirror seeing that Yugi's taste in clothing hadn't changed over the years. Yami walked over to the small window and propped it open, letting in the cooling breeze of early autumn.

Once he had finished dressing and cleaned up the small bathroom, Yami made his way down to the living room and began cleaning up his pseudo-bed. The living room couch had become Yami's new bed. It was comfortable enough, but he did miss having the luxury of an actual bed.

He finished folding the last sheet and Yami set them on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and tossed his head back over the back of the couch and shut his eyes tight. He had been back for days yet nothing seemed to be changing for the better. Yugi was avoiding him. If Yami couldn't even see him for more than a moment at a time how was he supposed to fix things?

Despite his futile efforts to get his younger companion to make an appearance, Yami tried to make the most of his days. With nothing else to do during the day, Yami offered to help Solomon in the game shop. The elderly man gladly accepted since it was becoming increasingly harder to pick up the heavy boxes and stock the high shelves. Yami was thankful he found a way to earn his keep.

Yami took in a deep breath along with the courage to face another uneventful day and stood from his place on the couch. It was the end of the week and Yami had the promise of the weekend ahead of him. Even though the shop would be open tomorrow, a Saturday, Yugi would have the day off. This was going to be his big chance.

Very slowly Yami made his way toward the stairs at the opposite end of the living room and began the decent into the game shop. He came out of the stair well and stood behind the glass counter.

Kame Game Shop was small but it held its fair share of merchandise. The shelves and counters that lined two opposite walls were filled with cards, dueling technology, and books on strategies and tips on how to play duel monsters. The clear, glass counter was filled with rarer stock for the shop and it faced the entrance. The walls were filled with an array of vintage and new posters of duel monsters and other popular games. Even the occasional tournament advertisement was hung in clear view for customers to see.

"I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the day away." Solomon called from the opposite side of the shop with broom in hand. Yami came to realize this was a morning routine for the elder. He loved to keep a tidy shop.

"I had a slow start to the day," Yami said and leaned back against one of the poster-lined walls. He raised a hand and rubbed the kink in his neck. "Adjusting to this time period has taken its toll."

"I'm sure you'll adjust in no time at all. The 21st century and Ancient Egypt aren't _that_ different." Solomon chuckled at his own joke and Yami gave him a small snort.

"Not that different at all." Yami was grateful that he and Solomon could get along at the very least. With Yugi avoiding him, Yami was sure he would have gone crazy without the older man to talk to.

The two men fell into the new routine. Solomon gave guidance to Yami as to what needed to be done in the shop and Yami followed each command. Yami did most of the heavy lifting and reorganizing, which he didn't mind. There were points in the day that Yami wondered how on earth the old man handled this on his own.

The shop's popularity had grown once the grandson of the owner became the world famous 'King of Games'. All the new and experienced duelist in the area started coming to the shop in hopes to catch a glimpse of the world champion.

Solomon explained to Yami that if Yugi was found in the shop he would be hounded for tips and strategies to help the less accomplished duelists with their game. Yugi always tried his best to coach the younger duelists.

At this moment Yami had his back turned to the door, stocking some new starter decks on the shelf behind the counter. He balanced the large box in one arm while he carefully placed the small packs on the shelf. He was just about finished with the box when he heard a bell chime signifying someone entered the shop.

"Mr. Moto! I came by to thank you for that awesome card you suggested for my deck! I tried it out and I beat that guy from school! You should have seen his face" A surprised Yami turned around to see a young boy leaning excitedly, against the glass counter. The younger boys' happy face turned to a mixture of confusion and anger once he realized he wasn't speaking Yugi. "Hey! You aren't the King of Games!"

Yami set the almost empty box down on the counter and replied, "Um.. No. I'm not Yugi."

"Then who are you?" The young boy looked to be about ten, maybe eleven years old. He had messy, light brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was wearing the traditional blue school uniform that Yami new very well from his time with Yugi. He gave Yami a narrow stare, looking the older man up and down before stating, "You kinda look like him. Are you related?"

"No I'm not related to him," Yami gave the young boy a smile. He could see where the boy might have thought this, with their similar features. "I'm a friend of his."

"Oh," The boy's suspicious stare changed to one of understanding. "Do you know when he will be back? I want to tell him how much he helped me!" The young boy seemed very excited to see Yugi.

Yami shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry but I don't know." Yami could see how disappointed this made the boy and offered, "But I can give him a message for you."

This seemed to help the boy perk up a little. "Tell him that Matthew says thanks! He really helped me stand up against the guy that was making fun of my dueling deck. I was able to beat him and now we are working together to become stronger duelist!"

"I know Yugi will be very happy to hear that. I'll be sure to give him the message."

"Thanks mister!" The boy called as he left the shop.

Yami waved the younger boy off. He smiled as he watched the younger boy run out of the store. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride rise in his chest. If Yami had any doubt about Yugi not being able to cope alone with the responsibility and fame of the title they earned together, they were gone now. Yugi proved to be embracing the title and impart his wisdom on the younger generation.

The bell chimed again and this time it was just Solomon returning with the daily mail in his hand. Solomon flipped through the envelopes and pulled out a couple. He walked up to Yami and held them out to him.

"Would you mind bringing these up to Yugi's room? I don't want them getting lost in the store."

"Sure." Yami accepted the envelopes and headed up both flights of stairs that lead to the top floor of the building. The hallway at the top of the stairs was small, only containing three doors. The door to the left led to Solomon's room and Yugi's was on the far right, leaving the bathroom door in the middle. The only time that Yami had been on this floor since he came back was to use the bathroom. This time he made the familiar, short journey to the bedroom he spent many years in.

He stopped in front of the closed door. For a split second he wanted to just slip the mail under his door but instead he reached out and turned the knob with ease. He slowly pushed the door open to reveal Yugi's bedroom.

Yami took a few, hesitant steps into the empty room and smiled nostalgically when he realized nothing changed. The bed was still pushed against the left wall and the orange blanket was neatly spread over its surface. The small desk was still next to the bed, sitting right under the skylight, which was letting in light from the sunny day outside. The desk was littered with dueling cards, papers, and book of different sizes. This room had been a place of safety and refuge for both Yugi and Yami. In this room they shared countless conversations, dueling strategies, and laughs from inside jokes only the two shared.

As Yami let his eyes wander over the contents of the desk his gaze froze. He spotted the familiar gold box that had once contained the pieces to the millennium puzzle. He walked over to it slowly and stared at the Eye of Horus that seemed to stared back. The eye on this gold, rectangular box sent a shiver down Yami's spine. This box had once been the home to his soul. Yami ran his hand over the smooth surface and read the words of his native language.

" _The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted."_

Yugi had been the one to solve the puzzle and the wish he made was for life-long friends. At one point Yugi confided in him that he was part of that wish. If only Yugi knew what would happen after he put that last piece into place. Yami wondered if he still would have solved the puzzle knowing he would have been possessed by a 5000 year old Pharaoh and forced into life threatening situations regularly.

Yami let out a gloomy sigh, not wanting to dwell on what would or would not have happened, and instead focused on the situation at hand. Yugi had solved the puzzle, released his spirit, and helped him in saving the world from the return of the shadow games. Along the way they had formed an incredible bond and they fell for one another. Both young men wanted to be with the other in every form, but fate had not allowed it. The path of their destinies forced Yami to break the heart of the person he cared most for and now he was back trying to put the pieces back together again.

Yami turned from his spot and with a new sense of determination, made his way back down to the shop. He knew that he needed to make things right with his partner again. The Gods had given him a gift and he wasn't going to waste it.

Yami entered the shop to find Solomon sitting on the stool behind the glass counter with a newspaper with the headline "Mysterious Break In's Still Unsolved" held in front of him.

"I was beginning to think you had gotten lost," Solomon's amused voice drifted from behind the paper.

"No, I found my way just fine." Yami picked up the box he had been working with and finished stocking the last of its contents. He began to break the box down and asked, "Do you know when Yugi will be home?"

Solomon lowered the newspaper and gave Yami an apologetic look. Yami asked this question everyday and always received the same answer. "I'm afraid not." Solomon wanted the two to make amends. He could see how this situation was affecting each of them. He wanted Yugi to be happy again, as happy as he was when the former Pharaoh had been a part of his life. "Yugi's job keeps him late sometimes. He gets so caught up in it he loses track of time." This was only partly true. Yugi did stay late at his job on occasion, but not nearly every day for almost a week. Solomon didn't have the heart to tell Yami this.

Solomon had explained that Yugi began working at "Infallible Illusions INC.", a new up and coming gaming company only 2 months before Yami arrived as an entry level strategist, before that he just pitched in at the game shop. This company focused around developing new strategies and, with special permission from the creator of Duel Monster, developed new cards. He explained that this company was a branch off of the more well known "Industrial Illusions" owned by Pegasus. This company was the first on this side of the world, and so far, showed promise.

"One of these days I'll get to talk to him." Yami mumbled as he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall near the counter.

"Well if you want someone to talk to," Solomon began, setting the newspaper to the side. "You can always talk to me."

Yami raised a suspicious eyebrow hoping this wasn't going to lead to the usual line of questioning. "Anything in particular?"

Solomon's relaxed demeanor turned serious and he responded with, "Don't play coy with me, boy. You know exactly what I want to talk about."

Yami tossed his head back just hard enough to hear a thud from the wall behind him. He groaned audibly before countering with, "You aren't ever going to let this go, are you?"

"I'm afraid not," Solomon smirked. He knew he was close to wearing the ex- Pharaoh down. He was so curious as to what the 'special circumstances' were that led him back to the present time.

Without looking up from his spot Yami snorted and commented, "You are a stubborn, old man."

Solomon's serious mood lighted at these words. He chuckled, "More like a curious, old man that doesn't get much excitement anymore."

Yami gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine I'll tell you." He pushed himself off the wall and pulled up another stool that was placed in the corner of the shop. Now the two were sitting opposite with each other, the glass counter separating them. "I'm sure it was bound to come out eventually anyway."

"Well if you were planning on staying, then yes. It's only a matter of time."

"Well, that's the thing," Yami shook his head. "I don't have much of a choice in the matter." He kept his eyes down as he recalled the time he spent in the Afterlife.

* * *

When Yami finished recalling the events from his time in the Afterlife he was still staring down at the counter. During his recall, Yami chose to stare at a rare copy of "The Dark Magician" that was in the glass case that reminded him of an old friend. Neither said anything for a few moments after he finished his story. He was beginning to wonder if he made the right decision to tell Yugi's grandfather the conditions of his return.

"That is a big decision," Solomon spoke with a neutral tone.

"It _was_ a big decision," Yami corrected, finally looking up and making eye contact with the older man. His voice was firm when he spoke again. "I made the choice already and there is no changing that."

"And is there a reason you haven't told Yugi this?," Solomon gently asked.

Yami twisted his mouth at the thought. "I want to. But I don't want him to feel like I've forced Yugi into this situation. I want him to feel like he has a choice." Yami tried his best to avoid hinting about the extent of their relationship. As far as Yami knew, Solomon only knew they were close friends, and nothing more.

"I don't think Yugi could ever feel like you've forced him into anything."

Yami gave him a frustrated look, "You've seen how he's been toward me. He isn't happy that I'm back." Yami stood and picked up the stool to return it to its rightful place. He turned and continued with, "I just want us to be on good terms with each other before I tell him. He's still mad at me for leaving in the first place."

"He will come around Yami," Solomon waved a hand at him. "Yugi can't stay mad forever. It's just not a part of his personality," he reassured when he saw Yami's face fall even more.

Yami could only look down and nod his head slightly. He knew that Solomon was right. Yugi was the most forgiving person in the world. He just had to prove that he was worth being forgiven.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. There was no more mention of the Afterlife or Yami's return. The two men worked almost silently, the somber mood from earlier still hanging in the air.

The clock on the shop wall showed that it was just about seven o'clock, the shops closing time. Yami was kneeling down behind the counter putting some rare cards back in the locked glass case when the bell chimed.

Without looking up he called, "I'm sorry but we are just about to close. Shop opens again at 9 am."

"But I live here?"

Yami's head shot up, surprise written on his face. "Yugi! I-I'm sorry I thought you were a customer."

"No, it's just me," Yugi responded, nervously twisting his hands. "Why do you look so surprised? I do actually live here," Yugi pointed out when he was still receiving the wide-eyed and open mouth expression from the other man.

"Hm?" Yami blinked a couple times and gave the other an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I guess I just didn't think you would be home so early." Yami stood up fully from his spot behind the counter. He tried to focus on locking the case, stumbling a couple times and he continued, "You've been avoiding me."

"I know." Yami barely heard Yugi's soft voice when he spoke, "I've just had a lot on my mind and needed time to think." Yugi hesitantly took a few steps toward the counter.

Yami was about to speak but was cut off by Solomon entering the shop from the living area.

Solomon's face brightened at the sight of his grandson. "Yugi, glad you are home!" Solomon took the keys that Yami held out to him before walking over to the front door and locking it. "Did work go well today?"

Yugi glanced back at Yami, their unfinished conversation still between them. He turned fully to face his grandfather and answered, "Keeping me busy as usual."

"Sounds like you are in need of a good, home cooked meal. I'll start dinner as soon as I finish up in the shop."

"I can make dinner tonight Grandpa. It's the least I can do since I've been neglecting my chores this week," Yugi gave an remorseful look as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't have to worry about that," Solomon reassured as he patted Yami on the back twice before he continued, "Yami has been very helpful this week."

"Oh," Yugi looked a little surprised. "Well... thanks."

He gave Yugi a shy smile. "It was the least I could do."

Yugi nodded and without another word began ascending the steps that lead to the living area. Yami's gaze followed Yugi the entire way, until he disappeared.

"You know," Solomon spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I think I can manage down here. Why don't you go see if Yugi needs help?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's about time you two talk things through." Solomon wanted nothing more then for the two friends to reconnect.

With the encouragement from the elder of the house, Yami made his way to the kitchen. Now that Yugi was showing some signs of talking to him he wasn't about to miss his chance.

As Yami approached the entrance to the kitchen he could hear the water running. Yugi was washing his hands in the sink. He picked up a towel from the counter and began drying his hands. He jumped as he turned around, finally noticing Yami's presence.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Yami took a couple steps forward and continued, "Your grandpa said I should come see if you needed some help."

"It's okay. I'm still trying to get used to you being back." Yugi turned toward the refrigerator and began pulling out ingredients. "I could use a hand but," Yugi glanced curiously toward where Yami was standing, "Do you even know how to cook?"

"Yes," Yami replied but Yugi raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Alright you caught me." He held up both hands in defense, "No, I don't know how to cook but I can follow directions," Yami pointed out. He smiled. Even this small exchanged seemed to show there was hope of them getting back to where they used to be.

Yami followed Yugi's direction as best he could. Currently, Yami was sitting at the table chopping some vegetables for the stir-fry Yugi was preparing. He had a good view of Yugi's back from his spot. Yami admired how smoothly he moved. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows now and Yami could admire the lean shape of his arms. Yugi really had changed since he left. His body was leaner then when he was in high school and he had definitely grown into it. Even the few inches he grew helped Yugi look more like a young adult and less like a child. When Atem left, Yugi was seventeen, so he must be twenty now. Since Yami was granted the body he had before he died, they were the same age now.

Yami was so caught up admiring the changes to the other man that he wasn't focusing on his control on the knife in his hand. It made contact with his index finger and he hissed in pain. He applied pressure to the cut as it began to bleed a moment later.

Hearing Yami's small outburst Yugi turned his head and asked, "You okay?" Yami didn't even have a chance to reply before Yugi's eyes landed on his hand and the blood. He quickly shut off the stove and motioned for Yami to come to the sink.

Yugi turned the cold water on and Yami hissed again as the cold water washed away the blood from the small cut. Yugi told him to keep rinsing it as he went for the first aid kit.

Yugi returned quickly with the small box in his hand and set it down next to the sink. He grabbed a couple napkins and began to dry off Yami's hand. Yami hoped that his tanned skin hid the blush he felt growing on his cheeks. He had hurt himself because he had been checking out the man that was now attending to his wound after all.

"It doesn't look bad," Yugi spoke, inspecting the small cut. "It's not even bleeding that badly anymore."

Yugi's skilled fingered applied a small amount of ointment and a small, white bandage to cover it. Yugi was still holding onto Yami's injured hand when he looked up and froze. He hadn't realized they were standing so close to each other. Yugi' breath hitched when he looked into the familiar eyes of the man he missed so much. His body may be different now that he was in his true form but his eyes still held the intense stare he longed for. Now he was here, standing closer than ever, and they were basically holding hands!

"It feels better already," Yami spoke softly, his breath tickling Yugi's face. Yami's thumb gently stroked Yugi's hand and he gasped softly at the tingling feeling it left on his skin. This was such a new sensation. Before Yami's touch felt like nothing more than a ghostly breeze, felt but not really there. Now his skin felt warm and it sent a pleasant heat directly to Yugi's face, ending with a pink blush on his cheeks.

Yugi turned quickly before Yami could see the blush that was forming on his pale cheeks. Yami frowned at the loss of contact.

Yugi decided he needed some distance so he walked over to Yami's work station and began inspecting the cut up vegetables. "It looks like we can still use these. I don't see any blood," He exclaimed in a shaky voice, hoping to move past the moment. Yugi picked up the cutting board and brought it over the sink to begin rinsing the vegetables.

Yami blinked a couple of times as he moved over a couple feet to make way for Yugi. He smiled softly at the moment they just shared. That moment just proved that the spark between them was still salvageable and the new blush on Yugi's cheeks confirmed it even more.

As Yami was watching his, obviously still flustered, companion, his eye caught something silver hanging around Yugi's neck.

Realization struck him. "Is that what I think it is?" Yami pointed toward the familiar necklace that was hanging around Yugi's neck.

"What?" Yugi looked to see where Yami was pointing to his chest and his hand shot up toward the piece of jewelry. Yugi normally kept it tucked under his shirt but it must have come loose. "No?" Yugi replied lamely.

Yami reached out and gently removed Yugi's hand. "Yes it is! That my cartouche!" Yami was shocked to see this again. The last time he saw it was back when he was playing his final shadow game.

Yami took a step forward and could hear Yugi inhale sharply. Yami gently lifted the silver pendant from its place against Yugi's chest, the chain still around his neck. "I didn't know you had kept this," He spoke softly as a finger ran across his ancient name.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep his voice steady. "Well I tried to give it to Téa after you left." Yami gave him a confused look. "She was the one that gave it to you after all. She wouldn't take it back though." Yami always thought Téa had feelings for him. He was surprised she would reject this.

"Why not?"

"She said that I should keep it as a reminder of you." Yugi looked down at the silver chain that connected them, and then up at the man in front of him. He was staring at the silver pendent again. Yugi was trying to figure out what that emotion was in Yami's eyes, his brows slightly furrowed. This was a new experience for the two as well. They were always able to read each other's thoughts through the mind link. Now Yugi had to use his expressions alone to figure out what he was thinking. Yami didn't respond so Yugi explained, "Since we were so much closer than anyone else she thought I should have it. It was comforting. After going so many years wearing the puzzle, it was nice to have something around my neck that was so close to you."

Yami looked up to Yugi now and smiled softly. "Thank you," was all he could think of to say.

Yugi returned the smile and leaned his head down, sliding the chain over his head. He let go and now Yami was hold the pendent alone. "Here. You take it now," Yugi offered. "Technically it is yours."

Yami shook his head before taking the chain and sliding it back over Yugi's head. "No, you keep it." Yami placed a hand over the pendent and Yugi's chest. He could feel his quickening heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt. "I like knowing its home is so close to your heart."

Yugi couldn't stop the small smile and blush as he turned away to continue cooking their dinner.

* * *

"You boys out did yourselves tonight!" Solomon praised over his clean plate.

"Well the credit has to go to Yugi. He did most of the work after all."

"You helped too."

"Maybe. But I think I'll leave the cooking to you."

Solomon stood and began collecting the dirty dishes, "Why don't you boys go relax while I clean up in here?"

"You sure you don't want help Gramps?"

"I'm sure. Go on." Solomon smiled as he watched the two boy get up from their spots and exit the kitchen together. The dinner had been pleasant and they seemed to be on the mend... _Finally._

Yami and Yugi sat down on the couch, still keeping a safe distance between them. Yugi began flipping through the channels on the TV, searching for something remotely interesting to watch.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Someone came by the shop looking for you."

"Who?"

"A kid named Matthew. He says the advice you gave him was really helpful. I see you are doing well with your title."

"I consider it more of our title. I wouldn't have it without you." Before Yami could protest, Yugi continued, "I'm trying my best. It can be a little overwhelming sometimes to be honest. You know I don't like being the center of attention but it kinda comes along with the territory."

"That it does. But you seem to be doing a fantastic job with it," Yami reassured.

"Thanks," Yugi replied shyly, a blush threatening to grace his cheeks again at the sound of the compliment.

They both decided on a corny movie they remembered watching years ago. Yami wanted to talk to Yugi about everything going on between them but he was enjoying this little sense of normalcy they had recreated. Even though there was still a bit of awkward tension between them, Yami saw that Yugi's walls were coming down.

Solomon had sat down in his arm chair and watched part of the movie with them. He smiled seeing the two finally getting along as they shared a laugh over something a character did on the screen. He excused himself to his room to allow them to have some much needed time to catch up.

The last few minutes of the movie was interrupted by the sound of Yugi's cell phone ringing. Yugi fished it out of his pocket, frowned at the name of the caller and excused himself to the kitchen. Yami paused the movie, thus silencing the house enough to hear the hushed, one-sided conversation from the kitchen.

"I know I promised I wouldn't bail again… Now just isn't a good time Joey… Yes I'm okay... I promise we will get together soon… I know I've said that before but I mean it this time… Yes, yes, beers are on me… Bye."

Yugi returned to his spot on the couch nervously turning his phone in his hands. The movie was paused so he glanced at Yami who was giving him a confused look.

"Why did you cancel? I would have liked to see the old gang again," He explained.

"Well," Yugi began nervously. "Téa lives in America now working on her dancing... And as for Joey and Tristan," Yugi paused nervously, not wanted to tell reveil the truth. Yami encouraged him to go on so he sighed before continuing. "Well I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well… They kinda… Well… after you left," Yugi knew Yami wasn't going to take this well. He paused again before the words came rushing out of him. "Theykindahateyounow."

"Hate me?!" Yami was taken aback. How could his friends hate him? "I thought they were my friends too?"

Yugi nodded sadly. "They were. But after you left…" Yugi's sentence trailed when he saw the wounded look on Yami's face.

Yami rested him head in his hands. His muffled voice came through, "It seems like I let everyone down."

Yugi didn't like seeing Yami torture himself like this. He tried to explain but his nerves got the best of him. He was unable to form a complete sentence. "Yami, it's not… I don't.. We… You didn't..." Yugi stopped himself and took a deep breath before he scooted over toward Yami and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yugi knew this was going to be the talk they needed to have. He wasn't sure how it was going to end though.

"After you left was a hard time, for all of us. We never wanted you to leave." He paused before adding, "I never wanted you to leave."

"I know," Yami lowered his hands but he kept his head bowed. "I was hoping you would be able to have a better life without me."

"I tried. It was hard." Yugi withdrew his hand and began fiddling with his own hands. "I struggled with it a lot. The guys saw that. That's why they don't like you."

Yami looked up now, eyes wide with surprise when he asked, "They knew about us?"

Yugi shook his head. "Not until I told them. I was upset when you left. I had a hard time adjusting to life without you. Talking to them helped." Yugi looked up to show Yami the sadness he had gone through. "I needed someone to talk to but you weren't there anymore. I hope you aren't mad that I told them."

"No I'm not mad. I'm happy you were able to confide in someone." He swallowed before continuing, "Were they… accepting?"

Yugi nodded and smiled faintly at the memory of the shocked faces of his friends. "They were a little surprised at first but said it made sense. They said since we were so close it was only bound to happen." His smiled disappeared when he continued, "But then they saw what you leaving did to me. I was so lost without you. They didn't understand why you chose to go back. I tried to explain to them that you thought you had to. They wouldn't listen. They blamed you for what I went through."

"Do… Do you blame me?" Yami looked down at the man he cared about. He could see just how much his absence affected him. The devastated look in his eyes as he recalled the painful memory said it all.

"I did at first. I was mad that you left." Yami inhaled sharply. He always suspected Yugi felt this way but hearing him actually say it sent a stabbing pain in his chest. Yugi looked up and reassured, "I stopped though, being mad at you. After a while I realized that you never asked for any of this. You never asked to be trapped like that. And it was wrong of me to ask you to stay trapped in that cold, dark puzzle. You deserved to go to the Afterlife. I never stopped missing you but... You deserved to be happy too."

"I wasn't happy though," Yami reached over and gently untangled Yugi's hands, lacing his fingers with Yugi's.

Yugi stiffened at his bold gesture and tried to comprehend the words spoken. He should have been happy. It was the Afterlife! It was supposed to be paradise. "What do you mean?"

Yami smiled softly as he explained, "I was miserable without you by my side. I missed you. I don't want to go back to the Afterlife. I want to stay here with you." Yami couldn't see Yugi's expression since his head was now bowed and his blonde bangs fell in front of his face. He leaned forward and instead of seeing a smile, like he hoped, he was frowning and his brow was knit tightly. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "You don't believe me?"

"I want to," He whispered sadly.

Yami let go of his hand, rejection stinging his heart. "But you don't." Trust was one of the components that their relationship depended on.

"I'm sorry," Yugi still couldn't look up at him.

Yami placed his head in his hands again and gently pulled at the tri-colored locks. "What happened to us?," He asked mostly to himself. How could he have let their relationship get to this point?

Yugi glanced to the side and answered, "You left."

"I KNOW!" Yami exclaimed loudly, startling Yugi. Yugi jumped up from his spot on the couch and took a few steps away from the angry man. Yami noticed this and apologized. "I'm sorry it's just," He balled his fisted tightly in his lap, knuckles turning white. "This whole thing is my fault," He declared harshly. Yugi could hear the anger in his voice but was too shocked to move or say anything. Yami could be scary when he was mad. "I want to take it all back! I just want it to be like it was before! I wish I never had to leave! I want it to be like it was before!" Yami softened his feature when he noticed the startled expression on Yugi's face. His outburst had only worsened the situation. He softened his voice before he asked, "I came back... What more can I do?"

Yugi's voice shook when he answered, "I-I don't know." Their relationship was so fragile now. Their bond seemed to be hanging on a thread. The thought of this brought the threat of tears to his eyes. Yugi couldn't bare standing there looking at the hurt face of the man that was only trying to fix what was broken. "I'm sorry," he whispered before turning and running to the sanctuary of his room.

* * *

Yugi was lying in bed, unable to sleep. The pain of the conversation he shared with Yami was still fresh. He kept going over the words that were exchanged between the two, the angry outburst, and the hurt expression on Yami's face before he left.

Yugi had said he didn't know how to fix what was wrong between them. He thought about the days before Yami had left. Before he knew he was an ancient Pharaoh. Yami had promised to remain by his side forever. He said he didn't care if he ever got his memories back.

Then all of a sudden they found out the truth and it was all about the memories and going back to "where he belonged". He felt like Yami just tossed him aside at the prospect of getting to go to the Afterlife. Yami no longer said he wanted to remain by his side. He broke his promise.

Yugi tossed in his bed. He knew in his mind that wasn't true. He repeated the mantra that he said so many times over the last three years.

 _Yami was always meant to return to the Afterlife._

But his heart still felt the pain of the rejection.

Now Yami was back and he said he didn't want to go back. The thought of this made Yugi's heart flutter with happiness until the little, nagging voice in the back of his head started up again.

 _But what if he changes his mind again? What if he decides he doesn't like it here?_

Yugi couldn't deny that he wasn't afraid of this. Yami had left once already. What was stopping him from leaving again?

Yugi groaned at the internal struggle he was having and began tugging at his hair.

Frustrated with his inability to find sleep, Yugi sat up and felt the pendent around his neck slide down his chest. He reached under his t-shirt and pulled it out. The moonlight coming in through the skylight bounced off of the silver surface.

Yugi never took Yami's cartouche off. No matter how he felt about the Pharaoh, he couldn't bear to part with it. Even at his lowest point, when he hated the Pharaoh for leaving, it remained around his neck.

Yugi closed his fist around the silver pendent, trying to make a decision about what to do.

Accept Yami again or not risk being hurt.

If he chose to truly forgive everything that happened between them, he would have to learn to trust Yami again and they would be able to start rebuilding their relationship.

If he chose to protect himself he would have to send Yami away again. Would he be able to handle watching him go again?

After a few moments he decided he needed to talk to Yami again. He couldn't just leave it like this. Maybe after talking to him again he would be able to make a better choice.

Yugi silently got up from his bed and made his way down the stairs. This time he remembered the squeaky step so he was able to enter the living room without letting Yami know of his presence.

Yugi walked around the couch to find Yami lying on it with a sheet pulled up to his chest. Yugi could tell that he was sleeping from the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He sat down on the foot rest and took the moment to study his face. He realized this was the first time he ever saw the Pharaoh sleep before. As a spirit he didn't need to sleep. His normally sharp features of his face were smoothed over with sleep but he could see the tension from the stress of the day on his forehead. The lines there showed that he wasn't sleeping peacefully.

Yugi couldn't help the small smile when he noticed Yami was letting out soft snores with his breathing. This was something he didn't know about his old companion. They weren't very audible snores, but yes, the Pharaoh was definitely a snorer.

Yugi reached a hand out, wanting so badly to smooth out the lines on his fprehead, but stopped himself only inches from his face. Instead, he lowered his hand and gently nudged Yami's shoulder. "Yami, wake up." Yami jumped up slightly, letting out a loud snore as he was ripped from his sleep. He leaned back on his elbows.

Yami's eyes focused in the dark and he noticed who was sitting next to him. "Yugi? Is everything okay?"

"Yes… Maybe… I don't know… Can we talk?" Yugi was nervous about how this was going to turn out. He was still so unsure of everything, thinking for a moment that maybe it was a bad idea to talk before he had is own feelings figured out.

"Of course," Yami replied nervously. He was afraid of why Yugi woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up on the couch and now they were facing each other, their knees almost touching.

"I'm sorry to wake you up but I couldn't sleep," Yugi began fiddling with the fabric of his pajama pants, unsure of what else to do.

Yami smiled at the all too familiar personality of his partner. "Too much on your mind?"

Yugi nodded. "I didn't like how we ended our last conversation," Yugi confessed.

"I didn't either. I'm sorry I lashed out like that," Yami reached out and put a hand over Yugi's two fidgeting ones, stilling them. This time Yugi untangled his own fingers and took hold on Yami's hand. Holding his hand seemed to give him the strength to continue.

"It's okay. I know you were just frustrated." He took a deep breath before continuing, "The truth is, this whole thing has been a shock. I never thought I would see you again and now you are back. I know you say that you don't want to leave again and I want to believe you but…" Yugi's voices trailed and he looked down, disappointed with himself.

Yami gentle squeezed his hand before completing the thought. "I hurt you."

"Yes," Yugi croaked. His voice was beginning to fail him but he refused to lose his nerve. He looked into Yami's eyes and prayed tears didn't spill from his own. "But I know you didn't do it on purpose. You didn't have a choice back then and I know that. I came to terms with that after you left… But it doesn't make it hurt any less."

Now it was Yami's turn to bite back his tears. It killed him knowing that Yugi had suffered like this for so long. He was determined to show Yugi that he was serious. He wanted Yugi to feel like he could trust him again. "I want to make it up to you Yugi." Yami reached out with his other hand and cupped Yugi's cheek. Yugi leaned into his warm hand and sighed at the touch. Against his will, a few tears slipped form his eyes. Yami's thumb wiped them away. "Please just give me the chance."

Listening to Yami's remorseful words and feeling his gentle touch were just what Yugi needed to make a decision. Yugi's lips curved upward at these gestures. His mind was made up. He couldn't just give up them. He needed to try at least.

"I don't know if we will be able to get back to where we were before." Without opening his eyes, Yugi's free hand reached up to touch the cartouche. "But maybe we can try?"

Yugi could hear the bliss in Yami's voice when he spoke. "That's all I'm asking."

* * *

Finally a (somewhat) happy ending!

I told you people it was going to get better!

PLEASE REVIEW :3


	4. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I'm sorry this update took a while but I was actually working on the next three chapters at the same time trying to set up the story properly. Hopefully the next update won't take too long.

Thank you to those that reviewed and those that are following this story. I appreciate each and every one of you!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and you don't think it's too... Fluffy...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Settling In

A few weeks had passed and the three members of the house had begun to find a new routine. Every morning the two younger men would wake up, get dressed and find that Solomon was already in the kitchen making them a hardy breakfast to get them through the day.

Today was no different and the two found him standing by the stove mixing a thick batter together before pouring out small circles onto a hot pan. The delicious smell of butter and batter filled the air.

Yugi picked up the paper that was already sitting on the table and glanced over the front page. He frowned as he read over one of the articles. "Grandpa I really think you should be taking this more seriously."

"I told you already Yugi," Solomon called over his shoulder from his spot at the kitchen stove. He flipped another pancake over and continued, "Those alarm systems are just a waste of money. We don't need one."

Yugi held up the paper and pointed to the article he was reading. "But what about all the store break-ins around the city?"

Solomon waved off his grandson. "There hasn't been one in close to a month now. It was probably just a bunch of teenagers acting out for attention and they got bored."

Domino City had been experiencing multiple break in's and vandalism to many store fronts and businesses. The reports indicated that very little, if anything was taken from the target stores, but the criminals left the stores in ruins.

The police were having a hard time finding possible suspects and lost all leads once the incidents stopped all together a few weeks back. They were still looking for clues but the importance of the story was soon fading away to memory.

The fact that the incidents stopped didn't worry Yugi any less. He was worried that they could start up again at any moment considering no one was found responsible. This left him to long arguments of trying to convince his grandfather to put in a security system, without any luck.

Yugi groaned at his grandfather's well known stubbornness. He glanced to his right where Atem was sitting, patiently waiting for his breakfast. "Atem, please tell him how ridiculous he's being!"

"I'd rather not get in the middle." Atem shook his head and sipped on his coffee as he watched the exchange. Sure he thought that the security system was a good idea but he also knew it wasn't his place to get involved. He was only a guest in this house and wouldn't do anything to give Solomon a reason to kick him out.

Yugi shot him a glare before he let out a little huff as his lips silently mouthed, "Traitor".

Atem only responded with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

He and Yugi were getting along much better since their last talk. Yugi slowly showed that he was becoming more comfortable with his old friend again and it didn't take long before they could sit together, talk, and joke around just like old times.

One of the things they talked about was Atem's willingness to abandon his ancient name. Yugi had brought up the topic a number of times but it took some convincing before Atem finally gave in.

XxXxX

" _I mean we spent so long trying to figure out what your name was and who you were. Why do you want to just throw it away so easily?"_

" _I told you. I'm not that person anymore."_

" _Of course you are. 'Atem' is who you are. That's why it was such an important part of your destiny. It was about trying to figure out who you were."_

XxXxX

It hadn't taken much convincing after that conversation for Atem to concede to the younger one. In truth, Atem was trying to rid himself of all the negative memories he and Yugi shared. One in particular was finding his name which became one of the key components to his departure.

In the end Yugi made valid points. He was Atem and there wasn't anything that could change that. Yami was a nickname given to the spirit that didn't know who they were or where they came from.

"Yugi I know you are concerned but let me worry about the shop." Solomon walked over from the stove carrying two plates stacked with fresh pancakes. He put one plate in front of Atem and the other in front of Yugi. The older man plucked the newspaper out of Yugi's hand and gave him a stern look. "You have enough on your own plate lately."

Solomon turned and grabbed his cup of coffee, which he considered his breakfast and made his way down to the shop to begin getting the shop ready for the day.

Atem finished chewing the bite of pancake in his mouth before asking, "Today is the proposal for the new article on that Trap Card strategy you created isn't it?"

"It is," Yugi poked around the cut up pieces of pancake nervously before continuing with, "I just hope Mr. Goroki likes it."

This presentation wasn't a normal part of Yugi's job. Since he was an entry-level researcher, his job consisted of looking over reports and completing simulations to see their validity. He would then have to complete a tedious report on what he found and hand it in to his bosses assistant that would cross check his findings.

The presentation that Atem was referring to was something Yugi had put together in his own free time. It was a new strategy he came up with and with some gentle encouraging from Atem, Yugi finally mustered up the courage to ask his boss for a private meeting to present the idea and his findings. Mr. Goroki had been excited at the prospect of hearing the proposal and scheduled Yugi in for an appointment.

"You've put so much thought into it. He's going to love it!" Atem reached over and put his hand on top of Yugi's and gave it a light squeeze.

A light blush crept over Yugi's pale cheeks at the contact. Over the last few weeks he was learning to let his guard down again against the once-Pharaoh. They both agreed that they would take things slow, considering how fragile the relationship between them was now, so nothing exceeded light touches, brief hand holding, and the occasional hug. Each and every time didn't fail to bring an adorable blush to pale cheeks and a playful smirk to a tanned face.

One thing that they both needed to pay extra caution to was where they were in proximity to the oldest member of the house. Yugi wasn't sure how his grandfather would take the news of his feeling for their new house guest but he didn't want to risk anything. He wanted to wait until he knew for sure what was going to happen between him and Atem before telling.

Atem didn't mind. He just wanted to make sure Yugi was comfortable.

"Thanks. I guess I'm just nervous is all," Yugi had officially abandoned his plate of half eaten pancakes, too nervous to eat anything else. "I'm still bad at this whole speaking in front of people thing."

"Just remember to breathe and you will be fine," Atem reminded him and pulled back his hand. He thought it was best not to fluster Yugi too much when he was already so nervous.

"That's strange," Yugi began as he stood from his spot at the table and gathered their breakfast dishes. "You sound just like this little voice I used to hear in my head right before my speeches in high school." He deposited them in the sink, leaned his lower back against the counter, and gave him a shy smile. "He always knew what to say to calm me down back then too."

Atem smirked from behind his coffee mug. "What a wise and handsome conscience you must have had, Partner."

"Now, now," Yugi shook a single finger in his direction. He had a hard time concealing the playfulness in his voice. "I never said anything about him being handsome." Yugi chuckled at the childish pout his comment brought to the normally regal face.

"Ouch," Atem held a hand up to his chest. "That hurts."

"You'll survive." Yugi laughed a little harder as he gathered up his papers and placed them in his backpack. "I better leave now or I'll be late."

"Before you go," Atem got up from his spot at the table and walked over the where Yugi was standing. "Just remember… I may not be here anymore," He brought up a single finger and gently tapped it against Yugi's temple before lowering his hand and pointing to where Atem's cartouche rested against his chest. "But I'm still with you."

"Th- Thanks."

* * *

Later that day Atem and Solomon were spending a slow Monday in the shop. In order to pass the time the two decided to have a friendly duel. Yugi had returned Atem's old duel monsters deck he used during the ceremonial battle to him shortly after they reconciled and Atem was enjoying getting to play the game for fun for a change.

Atem enjoyed getting to play the older man. He knew the game inside and out and put up a tough fight. Their duels were usually drawn out and always forced Atem to stay alert. The old man was tricky and had many years' worth of strategies at his disposal. Luckily, Atem was always up for a challenge. They were sitting across from each other at the glass counter in the shop.

"I must admit you have put up a tough fight, but the 'King of Games' needs some more practice." Solomon was smirking from behind his hand of brown cards. He picked out just the right monster needed to drop his opponent's life points to zero. He placed it down but when he looked up expecting to see a shocked expression he was met with calm and confidence.

"You under estimate me." Atem reached forward and flipped over a face-down magic card, effectively strengthening his own monsters attack and ridding the field of the attacking monster. "I believe that's the last of your life points."

Solomon stared at the field in front of him in disbelief. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well you got me. I'm losing my touch with my old age."

"Technically… I'm even older then you," Atem reminded him as he began to collect his cards, eliciting a chuckle from the older man.

"In that case you must just have more experience than I do."

The bell above the shop door sounded and they both turned their heads to see Yugi coming through the door.

"Hey guys," He made his way over to the glass counter. "Are you two dueling again?"

"The score is twelve to zero," Atem informed proudly.

"This time I almost beat him though," Solomon interjected before Yugi could congratulate Atem on another win. "One of these days it will happen."

"I would love to see that," Yugi muttered from his spot next to Atem. Solomon protested his grandson but Yugi only shrugged. "Sorry grandpa… but he is the 'King of Games' for a reason."

"Technically the world knows you to own that title," Atem disagreed. He and Yugi never could agree on who really had the right to the title. Atem usually won the argument considering the last time they dueled Yugi was the victor. "Maybe next time you and I can duel you for the crown."

"Uhm yeah maybe," Yugi shifted uncomfortably from his spot next to Atem before quickly walking past him and up the stairs. He called from the stairwell, "I'm going to start dinner."

Atem watched him go with a furrowed brow. He was about to follow after him before Solomon asked him to stay. Atem made a mental note to ask Yugi what that was about before giving Solomon his full attention.

"Before you go to help with dinner I'd like to have a word with you." Solomon could see the worried look on Atem's face and concluded that he must think he did something wrong. "Don't look so scared. It's nothing bad. Since you've become a member of this household you have put forth more than your fair share of contribution. You help out with the house chores and dedicate your days to the shop. Your contribution is appreciated," Solomon explained as he moved toward the register and pulled out a white envelope. He held it out to Atem. "In return for what you have done I would like to start paying you for the time that you spend in the shop working."

"I could never accept this." Atem's eyes widened and he put both hands in front of him, politely refusing the offer. "You let me live in your home. That's generous enough."

"Nonsense. It's not much but it's enough to have some spending money." Solomon waited patiently before holding it out closer to the other man. He stated firmly, "I won't take no for an answer."

"I don't know what to say." Atem wanted to refuse the offer but he knew from experience that it was no use. Once the old man made up his mind about something, that was it. He accepted the envelope and gave him a polite nod. "Thank you."

"And thank you for the help. I am getting on in years and its becoming harder to keep up with shop."

"I will do whatever I can to help," Atem offered.

"Good to know."

With that conversation behind, Atem was free to go upstairs to begin helping Yugi with the dinner while Solomon finished in the shop. This had become another part of the new routine the three members of the house fell into.

"Everything okay in the shop?" Yugi called from his spot at the stove without turning around. He was shaking some seasoning into a large, silver pot that was on the burner in front of him.

"Yeah." Atem walked over to stand beside Yugi. He showed him the envelope before folding it and placing it in his back pocket. "Your grandfather said that he wants to start paying me for helping him in the shop."

"Well it looks like the Almighty Pharaoh has himself his first real job." Yugi threw him a playful smirk before reaching past him for some chopped vegetables to add them to the pot. "How does that feel?"

"Being Pharaoh was a job thank you very much," Atem huffed as he crossed his arms. "It is strange though. The responsibility is just a bit different and I'm still trying to adjust to this whole thing."

"Yeah, looking after thousands of people verses thousands of dueling cards can take some adjusting to."

"Either way," Atem nudged Yugi's arm playfully earning a soft giggle from the smaller man. "I didn't have to cook back then and I don't have to worry about cooking now. Your cooking is just as amazing as the palace cooks I had in Egypt." Atem leaned closer to the pot to breathe in the rich smell of the dark broth and spices as they simmered. It looked like they were having a stew tonight. He hummed his content. "If not better."

"Now you are just exaggerating."

"Never."

To prove his point, Atem grabbed a clean spoon and dipped it into the pot with a small amount of the dark broth. He cooled it off with a small blow and brought it to his mouth. The savory flavor exploded across his taste buds. Yugi's cooking never ceased to amaze him. He glanced toward Yugi and licked his lips for extra emphasis. "Delicious."

* * *

After dinner Atem and Yugi found themselves in the living room alone. They sat next to each other on the brown couch, facing the television. Yugi was flipping through the channels until he came across a rerun of a tournament he once attended. He was explaining to Atem how, even though he didn't participate in the tournament, he still met some great duelists and how he still stays in contact with some of them.

The final duel was starting and one of the duelist began setting up for his strategy when the combination reminded him of something.

Atem turned to Yugi, excited to find out how today went. "I almost forgot! How was the presentation?"

Yugi looked down. "I… I didn't get to present the article."

"You didn't?" Atem looked concerned now. He placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I hope you didn't back out of it."

"No! I'm not that much of a wimp." Yugi shrugged his hand away.

"I never... I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate," Atem apologized for the way he made it sound. He explained, "I just know how nervous you were about it."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going to be able to present it." Yugi tried to wave off the event like it didn't matter but Atem knew better. He could clearly see that Yugi was disappointed.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"My boss decided to have an extended lunch and missed our appointment. When I went in to ask him if we could reschedule he just assigned me a new load of research to go through and said it was 'top priority' and that I shouldn't focus on anything else." Yugi gave a disappointing sigh and Atem was trying to decide if it was from the load of work he was assigned or if it was because he was unable to present his idea.

"But you worked so hard on that presentation! He can't just disregard you like that!"

"He kind of can," Yugi shrugged. "He is the one in charge and the one that signs my paychecks."

"That doesn't make it right," Atem reminded him.

"I know… I can always try to submit it after I finish with the new work he's given me." Yugi looked to Atem to see giving him a pointed look. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I just don't understand why you are giving up so soon."

"I'm not giving up. I just need to wait for the right time. I've told you how Mr. Goroki is. He is so flakey sometimes… Do you know why he took the long lunch? Because his precious Sora was having a bad hair day and she needed to be taken to the groomers." Yugi had mentioned before that his boss didn't go anywhere without his beloved pet dog. The dog was friendly enough but the amount of fuss over the pet was annoying.

"What a professional," Atem said as he rolled his eyes. From what Yugi has told him in the past, Oliver Goroki isn't very professional. From what he can tell, Yugi's boss would rather fawn over his beloved pet then pay attention to his new company.

"I know but it's a job and the work can be really interesting. It was either this or accept the job offer from Kaiba Corp."

Not long after Yugi graduated, Kaiba had offered a job to Yugi as a Duel-Tech tester. The job seemed great but the management...

"On second thought," Atem shuddered at the thought of having to answer to the demanding and rude attitude of Seto Kaiba. "I think you made the right decision."

Yugi laughed, knowing exactly what Atem was thinking about. "I just have to work my way up. I've only been working there for a few months. It's going to take some time to be taken seriously."

"If you insist."

"I do. That's just how things work nowadays. And speaking of work," Yugi stood up and walked over to his backpack, pulling out a stack of tan folders at least four inches thick. "I should probably get a head start on these assignments he gave me. I have a lot of test strategies to read up on and test out. If I don't buckle down on this assignment I might be working on it for weeks." Yugi twisted his mouth, thinking about the hours of reports he would eventually be stuck writing. The testing of the strategies is what he liked. The reports he would have to write… not so much.

"Would you like some help? I can always help test them out."

Yugi shook his head, "Thanks but I think I can manage for now." For tonight he decided to begin reading though them to weed out the good from the obvious failures.

"Okay. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Yugi ended up spending most of the upcoming days retiring early to his room to work on these new assignments. Most of them turned out to be duds but Yugi needed to write reports on why they wouldn't work out in a real duel. These reports turned out to be time consuming and redundant.

Atem had tried to convince Yugi to take a break from them but Yugi insisted that as soon as he finished this assignment then he would be able to bring up his own article he wrote. That was almost two weeks ago. Atem tried his best to support Yugi and couldn't wait for the upcoming weekend when the two would actually have some time to spend together. Yugi promised that even if he hadn't finished he would make some time so the two could do something fun.

Friday seemed like it took forever to come but the day had now come and gone. Yugi had called earlier to say he would be home late. He was so close to finishing the pile of assignments that he just wanted to finish them before the weekend and get it over with.

Atem couldn't argue since he wanted this weight off of his companion's shoulders just as much as the man working on them.

He sat on the couch reading a book on dueling strategies that Yugi had lent him. This particular book centered on strategies that involved magic card combinations.

After taking a mental note of a particularly interesting combination, Atem glanced up at the clock on the wall that read a quarter to nine. He sighed, hoping Yugi would be home soon.

He turned his attention back to the book in his hands but his attention wasn't really their anymore. This week he had barely seen Yugi and he couldn't wait to spend the weekend with him. Instead of reading the book he instead thought of what he and Yugi might do this weekend.

Atem was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by a soft click as it was locked. He could hear the sound of Yugi kicking off his shoes and dropping his backpack.

Atem craned his neck over his shoulder to look at the doorway in anticipation of Yugi's presence. He smiled in preparation to greet him but it turned into a frown when he saw just how fatigued Yugi looked. His shoulders were slumped and he held a hand up to his mouth as he let out a yawn.

"You looked exhausted, Partner."

"I feel it too." Yugi let out another yawn.

Yugi walked over to the back of the living room couch and used his hands to support himself while he hung his head. "It felt like this week was never going to end."

"Well it's over now." Atem patted the seat cushion next to him before continuing with, "Come relax now."

Yugi nodded but instead of walking around the couch to take a seat, he lazily turned and rolled over the back of the couch. He landed on his back with a soft thud, his head resting in Atem's lap and his arms resting at his sides. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted slightly away from Atem.

Atem beamed. Moments like this truly made his heart sore. When he had first come back he was so afraid that Yugi would cast him away for good. Now his hopes of rekindling their relationship to its former glory was slowly becoming a reality before his eyes. With each day Atem could see Yugi's apprehension reducing and they were becoming comfortable around each other again. Soon Yugi's trust in Atem would be restored and they would be able to talk about having the relationship they both hoped for all those years ago.

With his book long forgotten, Atem set it on the table beside the couch and placed one hand on Yugi's chest and gently patted it. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea…" Yugi groaned before looking up to Atem. "Do you know how many times I've typed out the phrase, 'Strategy incomplete' or 'Strategy Incompatible with Dueling Deck'?"

When Yugi looked up to Atem, he could see how red and irritated his eyes were. "Sounds like whoever is coming up with these needs to think things through a little better."

Yugi scrunched up his eyes tightly. "I swear these people must have never dueled a day in their lives. Out of all those assignments not one worked out in a test run. And I triple checked them just to be sure…" Yugi rubbed his forehead with a look of pain.

"Are you hurting?", Atem said, his brow furrowing in concern.

Yugi nodded. "My head hurts from looking at the simulation computer all week."

Without a word Atem reached up with his hand closest to Yugi's head and entangled his fingers in his soft, spiky hair. He began to run his fingers delicately through the multi-colored locks in small circles. Atem watched as Yugi's face began to relax and a soft moan escaped his pink lips. Atem eyes wandered over the soft feature of the man in his care. His eyes stopped at those pink lips, parted slightly, letting out soft sounds of pleasure from the strokes Atem was applying to his aching head.

Memories of the one moment they shared together crept into his mind. Back then he had been nothing more than a spirit. The kiss they shared had barely been tangible yet it made his head spin. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips now that he really existed. How he would caress that soft blushed cheek as he brought their faces closer together to…

Atem inhaled deeply as he shook away such thoughts. He couldn't be thinking things like this so soon. He and Yugi weren't there yet and… Yugi's head was in his lap. If he let his mind wander any further he could easily scare him away.

Atem forced himself back into reality and asked, "How does that feel?"

"Amazing…" Yugi continued to enjoy the massage he was receiving. The week had been so tedious and aggravating that he was thankful to be able to come home to Atem. He was trying his best to let his walls down again and everyday he got to spend with Atem reminded him exactly why. This man always made him feel safe and loved.

"Good." Atem smiled; happy he could make Yugi feel better. "Now with that pesky assignment behind you, you can focus on this weekend now."

Yugi opened one eye, glancing up at Atem curiously. "What's this weekend?"

Atem's smile faltered slightly and his hand that had been running through Yugi's hair paused. "Don't you remember? You said we would do something fun…" Atem began to smooth out the displaced locks while he continued with, "If you are too tired I understand."

Yugi shook his head and sat up. He stretched while letting out another yawn. "No I'll be fine. I just need a good night's sleep." He turned to Atem and asked, "Is there anything that you would like to do?"

Atem wished he could bring Yugi back into his lap but knew their moment was past. He gave a small shrug. "I'll let you decide. You're more familiar with what there is to do around here."

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned his back against the couch, resting his head back. "I'll think of something in the morning. My brain is fried right now."

"In that case," Atem pointed toward the kitchen, "How about we get you fed and off to bed?"

"Do I have to move?", Yugi grumbled.

"Considering this is my bed," Atem smiled sadly as Yugi opened his eyes and glanced in his direction. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Fine…" Yugi groaned a little as he sat up and began to stand. "Even though I'm sure the both of us could've fit."

"In that case…" Atem gently grasped Yugi's wrist trying to pull him back to the couch. If Yugi wanted to sleep by his side, who was he to deny him? They would have to cuddle up close to each other to fit and the thought brought a pleasant smile to Atem's face. "I can always make some room for you."

"No, no." Yugi took Atem's hand and gently released his wrist. Yugi turned and made his way to the kitchen. "It's your bed. I would hate to invade your space."

"But…", Atem began but he could see the playful look in Yugi's tired eyes as he glanced back at him over his shoulder. Atem gasped, realizing Yugi had teased him with that thought on purpose. He crossed his arms and mocked his annoyance, "You can be such a tease, Partner."

Atem could here Yugi's soft snicker from the kitchen as he opened the refrigerator in search of his dinner.

* * *

The next morning Atem decided to let Yugi sleep in for as long as he wanted to. Normally on Saturday's Solomon would give Atem the day to himself. Most weeks he would still help out if Yugi was busy but today he didn't have the option. Since Yugi is still asleep, Atem didn't have any clothes to change into, so he was stuck in his night clothes until Yugi woke up.

Unfortunately, today Atem had spilled a good amount of his morning coffee on the light blue shirt he had used the night before. He decided it was best to rinse the stain and hang the shirt to dry before the stain set in. This left him wearing nothing more than navy blue, cotton shorts.

Atem had cleaned up his bed and was now sitting on the couch reading the book he had abandoned yesterday. He was almost finished with it when he heard movement from upstairs. He grinned, realizing that Yugi was finally awake.

Atem stood and made his way to the kitchen to warm up the plate of breakfast Solomon had set aside for Yugi. He placed the plate of eggs and bacon in the microwave and pressed a few buttons.

Atem turned around and see's Yugi shuffling into the kitchen, still in his plaid pajama bottoms and white tank top. Yugi's eyes were barely open as he turned his chair to the side and sat down in it. His voice was still rough from sleep when he spoke. "Good morning..."

Atem glanced at the clock, "Well I wouldn't exactly call twelve thirty 'morning'."

Yugi brought his hands up to his eyes and rubs the rest of the sleep from them and looked toward the digital clock above the stove. He furrowed his brow realizing that Atem is right. He had slept well past noon. "Oh… Sorry I didn't mea-"

Yugi's next words got caught in his throat when his eyes shift to Atem. He was standing with his hands resting on the counter behind him, leaning back slightly causing his tanned skin to stretch over his trained muscles. Yugi let his eyes wander over his broad shoulders to his defined chest and then down to his flat stomach and hips.

Atem smirked, realizing Yugi was admiring the view before him. After a few moments of letting Yugi's eyes wander, Atem pushed himself off the counter and strode over to Yugi. Yugi's eyes were following him closely the entire time. He bent over slightly so he was face-to-face with Yugi and could hear his breath hitch. Atem reaches up with a single finger and presses it under Yugi's chin, closing his jaw that had been hanging open.

Atem tilts his head to the side and raises a single eye brow. "See something you like?", he asks.

Yugi blinked a few times before he let out a soft yelp, realizing Atem had caught him admiring him. He jumped back in his chair a little too hard, tilting the chair back too far. The chair would have fallen, landing Yugi on his back if it wasn't for Atem's quick reflexes. Atem rushed forward and grabbed the back of the chair with both of his hands, steadying it and bringing it forward again.

Yugi's breath quickened as he was about to fall and he reached forward to grab onto something to steady himself. His hands reach out and his arms wrapped around Atem's waist. When Yugi realized that he wasn't falling anymore he opens his eyes slowly, taking the situation around him. The side of his face was firmly pressed against Atem's chest. He could hear the steady, fast pounding of Atem's heart that was beating almost as wildly as his own. His face burned at the warm contact of Atem's chest against his cheek.

Yugi's breathing ceased as he slowly lifted his head and tilted it up to lock his eyes with an almost identical, mauve pair.

"That was close…" Atem whispered, his breath tickling across Yugi's face.

Yugi's sleep fogged mind slowly began processing the situation. Atem was leaning across him, his bare arms on either side of his head still holding on to the back of the chair. Yugi's arms were still tightly wrapped around Atem. The bare skin on Yugi's arms tingled as his senses sharpened and he became aware of the warm, skin on Atem's back. His grip softened his palms flattened against his back, feeling the hard muscles.

Atem looked down at Yugi, with his eyes wide and his deep red blush that spread all the way to his ears. Their faces were so close that it would take barely any movement for their lips to touch. Yugi's grip on him made his skin burn, and when Yugi shifted his hands across his back, his touch made Atem yearn with even more desire. He wanted to pull him closer, wanted to feel Yugi's soft touch run over even more of his skin.

It took what little common sense Atem had let to hesitantly release his grip from the chair and stand up tall. Yugi's arms gently slipped away from around his sides causing a shiver to go through Atem at the light touch. He could hear Yugi take a deep breath, probably from holding his breath for so long.

Yugi gulped and his eyes continued to follow Atem as he turned around to retrieve the plate of food from the microwave. Atem placed it in front of Yugi but he didn't seem to notice.

Yugi couldn't take his eyes off of Atem. He was still stuck in his stupor of the moment they shared. All these feelings felt so new yet so wonderful. He was having a hard time processing them. Yugi's heart was still pounding in his ears so he almost didn't hear Atem when he spoke.

"Hmm…?" Yugi's mind cleared a bit more so he could finally understand.

"I asked if you were okay." Atem said as he pulled out the chair next to Yugi and sat down. The kitchen table was small so each side only had one chair. He furrowed his brow in concern, wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries with Yugi.

"Y-Yeah… I just…" He gulped as he turned to look toward Atem. "You took me a little off guard…"

Atem's look of confusion showed Yugi he didn't understand what he meant. Yugi gestured toward his bare chest, as he picked up the fork in front of him and began pushing the food around on his plate.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." Atem looked away. "I spilled some coffee on my shirt so I took it off. I didn't realize it would make you uncomfortable…"

"I'm not uncomfortable!" Yugi said and dropped the fork. Atem turned his attention back to Yugi from his outburst. "It's just… I'm still not fully used to seeing you with your own body… let alone with no shirt on…" Yugi's voice trailed off.

"Oh…" Atem smiled, relieved that he hadn't made Yugi uncomfortable. He tried lighten the situation. "So... You did like what you saw?"

After a moment, Yugi brought his eyes up. He smiled but his nervousness was evident on his face. "Well yeah… I mean… It's just... You're so attractive…"

"Don't be so embarrassed. I'm flattered." Atem's grin broadened a little more at the compliment. "But I'll try to be more careful next time. I would have put a shirt on if I had one."

"It's not your fault…" Yugi perked up a bit when he thought of an idea. "Hey I have the perfect idea for the day! Let's go to the mall and get you your own clothes."

"We don't have to spend our day off shopping." Atem frowned at the thought of having to spend the day searching for clothes. Even as a Pharaoh he dreaded the days of fittings for his royal outfits. "I don't mind sharing. It reminds me of how it used to be."

"I don't mind sharing either but I do think it's about time you have something that's your own. The only thing you have in this time that is yours is that old Pharaoh outfit and that's a bit outdated." Yugi stood and brought the plate of uneaten food to the sink. "If you are serious about staying in this time a new wardrobe would be a great start to establishing your own life here."

Atem's eyebrows shot up at Yugi's words. "Of course I'm serious about staying. You still don't believe me?"

Yugi paused. His back was still turned to Atem. He bit his bottom lip at his poor choice of words. After a few moments of silence, Atem spoke again, realizing what he feared was true. Yugi full trust wasn't restored yet.

"Yugi…" His voice was soft when he spoke. "If you still have doubts I would like us to talk about them. That's the only way we are going to be able to fix this."

"You're right…" Yugi took a deep breath and turned around. He motioned for Atem to follow him and they both sat down on the couch, some distance between them. Yugi fidgeted with his hands, revealing his nervousness. "The truth is… I'm just so afraid that I'll lose you again. You don't understand what it was like when you left."

"I would if you would just talk to me about it." Atem gently reminded him. Yugi had told him he had a hard time when he left but never dived any further into how it affected him.

"I told you it's just too hard." Yugi shook his head. "I don't like to think about it."

"I'm sorry to bring it up again. I just don't like us having secrets." Atem said those words and then twisted his mouth, remembering his own secret.

"Neither do I…" Yugi looked toward Atem and could see the hurt in his eyes even though he was trying to hide it. He knew that Atem blamed himself for everything but in reality it was something neither could control, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

He was trying his best. He felt a tinge of guilt for making Atem wait, even though Atem insisted he should take as much time as he needed. Yugi scooted closer to Atem and bravely took his hand in his own. "Look, I'm working on it, I promise. Since you've first come back I've had a much easier time letting you back in. We've been getting along so well and it's been great."

"But you still can't fully trust me not to leave again."

"I want to so badly…" Yugi squeezed Atem's hand and focused on it as he continued softy. "I may not have shown it at first but I really am unbelievably happy that you decided to come back. But every time I think of you coming back I remember what happened when you left and… It just scares me so much."

Atem nodded, understanding Yugi's trepidation. "I wish I had chosen to stay back then. Our bond wouldn't be so strained right now if I had just stayed."

"No I'm glad you left back then." Atem quickly turned his head to Yugi, his eyes wide in surprise. Yugi gave him a sincere smile as he explained. "Yes it was incredibly hard to watch you leave but you were right. We would've never been able to be truly happy with you trapped in the puzzle. Eventually I would have realized what I had stolen from you by keeping you from moving on. You deserved to be happy and I was just being selfish back then. Plus… If you had stayed in the puzzle you wouldn't have a body of your own now and we wouldn't have a chance at a real relationship now."

"So…" Atem grinned brightly at Yugi's words. "We still have a chance at a real relationship?"

Yugi nodded and brought Atem into a hug. He rested his cheek on Atem's bare shoulder, completely forgetting about the uneasy moment they shared moments ago. "Of course we do. My feelings for you haven't changed. This is just something I have to work through before we can move forward, like we agreed."

Atem returned the embrace and rested his face against Yugi's bed tousled hair. He thought for a moment if he should tell Yugi his secret. If he told Yugi that he couldn't return to the Afterlife maybe they would be able to move forward faster. Yugi could forget about the fear of him leaving again but that wasn't the only reason he kept the secret. He also wanted to make sure that Yugi's faith and trust was fully restored. He needed to make sure that their bond was strong and not consequential.

As a result, Atem decided it was best to continue down the path they were going. They had come so far already and he knew before no time they would be back to how things used to be. He just needed to be supportive and help Yugi through his reservations. He needed to let the relationship fall into place on its own. "And you know how I feel about you. I'll do anything I can to earn your trust again."

"Just be patient. Every day that we get to spend together I can feel my fears going farther and farther away." Yugi pulled away only enough to look up at Atem's face. His smile as sincere as the words he was saying. "One day they'll be gone, I know it… I just need a little more time."

"Take all the time you need." Atem mirrored his smile and brushed away a few pieces of stray blonde hairs from Yugi's face. "After all I will still be here. Like I told you before, I'm not going anywhere."

And with those words, Atem was sure he could see Yugi's shoulders relax just a little more.

* * *

Later that day Atem and Yugi made their way to the mall as promised. It didn't go as smoothly as Yugi had thought it would have. Atem's fashion sense was a little outdated but with some prompting and suggesting, Yugi guided Atem toward clothing that would help him fit in during this time period.

It wasn't a surprise that Atem turned out to fit into clothing that was a size larger then Yugi's more comfortably. Yugi was relieved because, even though he would never mention it to his other half, Atem had stretched some of his favorite pieces of clothing.

After browsing a couple of stores and trying numerous outfits, Atem began to relax and actually enjoy it. Once, Yugi even gave Atem an outfit that was very outrageous, didn't match, and was rather vibrant. He couldn't hold back his laughter when Atem stepped out of the dressing room but he soon joined in when he saw just how ridiculous he looked in the mirror.

Atem decided on what he liked and made his purchases. He bought some warm clothing for the cold weather coming, shoes, a jacket, and even some simple jewelry that reminded him of his days in Egypt. He really did miss his old attire but he enjoyed this new wardrobe. Yugi was helping him carry his bags as they made their way through the mall, talking about where they would like to grab a bite to eat.

Atem and Yugi could see the food court in view when Yugi noticed a familiar head of messy, blonde hair pushing past the crowd of people. "Yug!" He called, getting angry looks from those he bumped into. Tristan was following closely behind, shooting apologetic looks to those Joey almost knocked over.

Yugi stiffened as he panicked from seeing Joey. He glanced from side to side quickly before, not so gently, pushing Atem into a store they were near, hiding him just in time as Joey finally made his way in front of him. Atem made sure to hide himself but stay close enough to so that he could see what was happening.

"Yug! I knew that was your spiky head I saw!" The loud, Brooklyn accented voice of his friend caused Yugi to flinch. Joey grinned as he rubbed his fist roughly in Yugi's hair.

Yugi dropped a couple of the bags at Joey's friendly, yet rough assault. "Hey Joey. Wh-What are you doing here?"

Joey motioned toward his brunette friend, "Tristan here was trying to get the cute girl from one of the food stands to go on a date with him."

"Oh…" Yugi turned his attention to Tristan, who looked less then enthused about the situation. "Didn't go well?" he asked.

"No-"

Tristan was cut off by Joey, "It would have gone better if he stopped staring at the company symbol on her shirt… If you know what I mean." Joey laughed and nudged Yugi with his elbow.

"I was not staring!" Tristan denied, but the blush on his cheek betrayed him. "Besides who are you to talk?! Every time you saw Mai you were practically drooling!"

"Yeah but the difference is I had the decency to wait until after we were together to admire the packaging. Like a real gentleman."

"Oh yeah you're a modern day Romeo alright…" Tristan mumbled, crossing his arms.

Joey just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Yugi. "Out shopping? I thought you said you were too busy to go out?" Joey asked.

Yugi stuttered a little before looking down at the bags in his hands and at the ones at his feet. He knelt down to collect them and mumbled, "I was but I finished my assignments early so I decided to ummm…. Get some errands done."

Joey eyed him suspiciously. "Ya should have called then. We never get to see ya anymore but Tristan can get shot down any day."

"Why you!" Tristan called before securing Joey in a head lock. Joey let out a choking sound before he could finally get Tristan to let go.

"Try that again I dare you!"

"Say something like that again and I will!"

Yugi laughed, seeing his friends interact in the 'friendly' way only these two could. "Alright guys no need to fight." Yugi stepped between the taller men and they each shot one more glare before dropping the subject.

"Hey Yugi, did you want to do hang out now?" Tristan asked. "We were going to head over to 'Burger World' for a bite. We know it's your favorite."

"Uhm I would love to but I should probably get back to Grandpa and the shop." Yugi lied.

"You sure, Yug? You deserve a break." Tristan gave him a worried look. Yugi knew the two worried about him but he tried his best to reassure them.

"I'm sure. We'll hang out soon. I promise." Yugi gave them the most sincere smile they could.

Tristan and Joey shot each other a look before shrugging. They seemed to believe him. "Okay. If you change your mind ya know where to find us."

"Thanks." Yugi waved them off and once they were out of site, turned and walked into the store he pushed Atem into earlier.

He found him quickly since he stayed close to the entrance to eavesdrop on the conversation. He was laughing, "Those two really haven't changed much, have they?"

"Not in the slightest." Yugi smiled, relieved Atem wasn't mad for shoving him.

Once Atem recovered from his laughing fit he asked, "Is it true Joey and Mai are in a relationship?"

"Yeah. Mai and Joey both started working at the Duel Monster Academy. It didn't take long for them to get together after that."

"I'm happy for them. They always shared something special."

"I thought the same thing." Yugi gave him a shy smile before walking over to a display of t-shirts and poking at the different fabrics, hoping to avoid the inevitable conversation they were about to share.

Atem walked up next to him and his voice was calm when he spoke, "Not that I don't enjoy being roughly thrown into random stores but… You are going to have to tell them I'm here eventually."

"I know and I will... I'm just afraid of how they're going to react. They can be a bit dramatic."

"I'm well aware but you won't be able to avoid it forever. It's me they are upset with." Atem reminded him. "However they react, I will just have to deal with it. I don't want to come between you and your friends."

Yugi twisted his mouth. He knew Atem was right. "Even in your own body, you're still that nagging, little voice in the back of my head."

Atem grinned and laughed. "And some things will never change."

* * *

Now that Atem had his own clothes, he needed a place to keep them. Solomon suggested that he could have the closet that was in the living room to store his new belongings. Since it was full, Yugi offered to help him clean it out the next day.

The next morning the two were in the middle of cleaning it out when Solomon announced he was going to spend the day with a friend. Yugi and Atem waved him off and continued with their task.

Since Yugi had the day off he was dressed more casually then usual. He had on a simple, gray long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Atem was wearing one of the new outfits he picked out with the help of Yugi. He had on a pair of black pants and a dark blue tee that clung to him perfectly. He also had on a pair of thick silver bands on his wrists and a pair of simple, small, silver earrings to complete the outfit.

Yugi had left to bring some jackets upstairs to hang them in his and his grandfather's closets and Atem began pulling boxes out from the bottom of the closet.

He glanced at the contents and one in particular caught his eye. Sticking out of one of the tattered, cardboard boxes was a dusty, leather bound photo album with a picture of Yugi and his friends on the front. Atem pulled out the book and ran a hand over it to rid it of the thick layer of dust.

Atem sat down on the floor, set the book in his lap, and began flipping through the pages. He smiled nostalgically as he browsed through the picture, remembering most of the moments they captured. The pictures contained the happy moments Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey and many of Yugi's other friends had shared.

"What's that?" Yugi asked from over Atem's shoulder, startling him a little.

"It's a photo album I found. I hope you don't mind…"

Yugi came around and sat down next to Atem. "No I don't mind." Yugi pulled it over into his own lap and frowned a little.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no… Its just… Téa made this for me."

"Oh? I don't remember ever seeing it before."

Yugi shift uncomfortably as he turned a page. "That's because she made it after you left. She thought it would cheer me up."

"That was nice of her." Atem turned and looked at more of the pictures as Yugi flipped through the pages. "These are some of my favorite memories too."

Yugi nodded. "Remember this?" He pointed to a picture of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke posing and smiling in front of a lake. They all had their arms rapped around each others shoulders.

"I do! It wasn't long after the oricalos incident. We were taking some time off to relax in that forest." Atem paused before continuing with, "I clearly remember Rebecca hanging all over you."

Yugi shuddered at the memory. "Yeah… That was… Uncomfortable."

"Was it _darling?_ " Atem teased, remembering all nicknames Rebecca used to call Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi stated firmly. "She was way too young for me anyway."

"That's all?"

"Well… I also had someone else on my mind at the time."

"Whoever could that have been?" Yugi gave him a look causing Atem to chuckle. He turned his attention back to the photo. "You look so happy."

"I was. I was just glad we were back together."

"As was I. It felt nice to have our souls next to each other."

Yugi pointed to another picture. "This is a picture of you."

Atem looked at it carefully. It was a picture of Yugi getting ready for a friendly duel against Joey. He knew Yugi meant it was a picture of him while he was in control but was unsure how Yugi could tell. "It is? How can you tell?"

Yugi shrugged. "I just can. Whenever you were in control you made me look different… It was the way you presented yourself, always with more confidence."

Atem squinted his eyes a little trying to see what he meant. Yugi did look like he was standing a little taller and his face more serious. "I think I can see."

Yugi frowned at the thought of all the memories they shared but Atem never truly got to be apart of any of them. He was always the shadow behind Yugi.

Catching an idea, Yugi passed the book back to Atem and pulled the box closer to him. Atem gave him a questioning look as he searched through the box with a specific item in mind.

"Yes!" Yugi called as he pulled out a small, square device and pointed it toward Atem. "Smile!"

Atem didn't understand what was happening so when the flash went off his eyes went wide.

The small camera began printing a small photo.

Atem blinked a couple of times and rubbed the small spots out of his eyes. "Yugi, what was that?"

"A camera." He held it up a little so Atem could see. "I was just thinking about how we have all these memories but we don't have any of you to show for it. I wanted to change that."

"Oh." Atem nodded, understanding now. "That's the picture?" Atem pointed to the small paper Yugi was waving back and forth lightly.

"Yup! It just takes a minute to develop." After a moment, Yugi looked at it and let out a laugh. "You aren't very photogenic, Other Me."

Atem took the picture from him and couldn't help but laugh at the look on his own face. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open dumbly. "Well if you had warned me it would have been better."

Yugi continued to laugh as he held up the camera up again, this time pointing it at the both of them.

* * *

After Yugi and Atem finished cleaning out the closet and putting away all of Atem's new clothes Yugi decided they should do something fun to relax.

They two decided on a video game. Atem was up for the challenge of learning how to use this new piece of technology. After Yugi explained the basic functions of the remote controller and what buttons he should press to do what, they began to play. They sat down next to each other on the floor in front of the television with the coffee table behind them.

The game they decided on was a simple sparring game. Yugi won the first few rounds but Atem picked up on what to do rather quickly.

"Hey," Yugi huffed as his character was kicked to the side again. "You aren't supposed to be this good yet! You only just learned!"

"What can I say," Atem began as he successfully defeated Yugi's character and the words 'Winner' flashed over his character. "I'm a quick study, Partner."

Yugi pouted slightly, determined to beat Atem and pressed 'play again'. Both of the characters on the screen had their power restored the two started pressing buttons again. Atem took the lead again and Yugi was not happy about this.

"Come on! Let me get a jab in!" Without taking his eyes off the screen Yugi reached out and poked Atem in the side a few times, but stopped when he squirmed and let out an uncharacteristic, high-pitched squeak.

Both men stopped and slowly turned toward each other, the game forgotten.

"Atem," Yugi said carefully, raising an eyebrow. "Are you… Ticklish?"

"No." Atem stated firmly in a quiet voice, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Yugi smiled, not believing him for a minute. His voice may have been firm but his nervous eyes gave away his fib. "I think you are lying." Yugi shifted a little closer to Atem.

"No I'm not!" Atem denied, inching away from Yugi and his devious grin. He knew exactly what was on the smaller ones mind.

Not a moment later Yugi jumped and before Atem could get away, Yugi was attacking his sides. Atem let out a loud roar of laughter as Yugi's fingers ran up and down his side, pinning him on his back. He was having a hard time holding on to Yugi's slim wrists while he was squirming from the tickling sensation running through him body.

As Atem begged the younger one to stop he only received a chuckle from above as Yugi continued. Finally Atem was able to squirm away from Yugi just enough to twist his body so he was laying on top of Yugi. Atem straddled Yugi's hips and pinned his wrists above his head.

All laughter ceased and now the only thing the two could hear was their heavy breathing. Yugi's eyes widened at the position they found themselves in.

Atem noticed and released Yugi's wrist resting his hands flat against the floor near Yugi's head.

Yugi brought his hands up and rested them firmly on Atem's shoulders, steadying himself.

"Atem?"

"Yeah?"

Yugi didn't respond. He was too busy staring up into the intense gaze in Atem's eyes. They just kept finding themselves in these close situations. Each time it became harder for them to pull away.

Atem was sure if Yugi wasn't flushed from tickling him, he'd have blushed by now. He wondered for a moment is he should pull away but then he felt Yugi's grip on his shoulders tighten, as if he was making sure he wouldn't float away.

He studied the smaller ones face, searching for any reason for him to stop what was happening. His eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy, not in shock but more like in… anticipation.

Atem searched, but found no reason to stop. He decided now was as good as any to take his chance. Very slowly he began lowering his face closer to Yugi's and he felt no resistance. Yugi released his grip on Atem's shoulders and instead began to snake his slim arms around his neck. Atem dropped onto his forearms and their chests connected.

Atem saw Yugi close his eyes as his face was just inches away and heard his sharp intake of breath. He closed his eyes and just barely brushed his lips against Yugi's slightly parted, silky pair.

When their lips met, Atem relished in the sensation as adrenaline shot through his system. He let out a soft moan and wanted to press them down harder but he forced himself to pull away just far enough to gauge Yugi's reaction.

He could feel Yugi grasp the back of his shirt a bit tighter as he pulled away, as if he is trying to keep him close. Yugi was breathing through his slightly parted lips and his chest heaved up against his own.

Yugi's arms tightened, pulling Atem closer. Atem realized Yugi was trying to urge him on and he granted him his wish. Atem covered his soft lips again, this time with a little more force and it was Yugi's turn to let out a muffled moan.

Atem smiled against his lips, and continued. He felt one of Yugi's hand move up and his fingers running though his hair as he pressed Atem's head even closer to his own.

Atem was swallowed up in the sensations, wanting even more of the man underneath him. He parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue delicately across the others bottom lip, asking to be granted access. Yugi let out a gasp but before Atem could enter he was pulled out of his whirlpool of pleasure by a loud knocking.

Atem sat up quickly, pulling himself off of Yugi in the process. He leaned his back against the coffee table when he heard the second round of knocking on the front door.

Yugi felt the weight leave him and he sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows. His eyes were dazed, not really knowing what was happening.

"I… I think you… Uhm… Should get that…" Atem gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Uhm…" Yugi blinked a few times, and then shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts. When he realized that Atem was talking about answering the door he sat up fully. "Yeah… O-Okay."

Atem watched Yugi stand on shaky legs. Had that really just happened? He let the tips of his fingers glide over his lips, touching the spot where Yugi's lips were just a moment ago. He smiled against his fingers. Before he could think through exactly what happened, he heard loud voices coming from the stairwell.

He stood, but before he could follow the voices, a familiar blonde popped out of the stairwell, followed by Tristan and a flustered Yugi. Tristan had his arm draped over Yugi's shoulders. Yugi was trying to convince Joey it wasn't a good time but Joey wouldn't take no for an answer.

Joey took a few more steps into the living room before he stopped in his tracks, Tristan and Yugi stopping directly behind him. For a moment there was nothing. Joey and Atem just stared at each other with wide eyes.

Atem raised and hand to wave and said, "Hello."

His voicing seemingly breaking Joey's stupor and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You," He spat out.

Joey lunged forward and before Yugi could stop him Tristan tightened his grip on his shoulders.

Atem was caught off guard and found himself suddenly pushed roughly back into a wall. Joey had a death grip the collar of his shirt and his fists dug into Atem's collar bones painfully.

"How dare you show your face around here again!" Joey yelled in his face.

"Hello to you too." Atem choked out, trying not to anger the man in front of him anymore.

Unfortunately this didn't work and instead Joey pulled back his fist and it landed directly against Atem's cheek with a loud crack.

Atem's head snapped to the side and he knew things were only going to escalate from here. Before Joey could grab onto Atem's shirt again, he shifted and grabbed onto Joey from behind. Since Joey was considerably larger then Atem, he had a hard time holding onto him.

Joey struggled against Atem's grip and threw his elbows back, effectively landing multiple blows into the ex-Pharaoh's sides.

Atem released him and clutched his sides in pain. He went down on one knee trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him.

While the two fought, Yugi was trying to escape Tristan's grip. "Stop it Joey! Tristan let me go!" When they saw the Atem go down, Tristan let go and Yugi rushed forward to kneel beside Atem.

Joey had pulled back his leg to land a few kicks to Atem but stopped short when Yugi came between them.

"Joey calm down!" Yugi held up his hands. "You don't have to do this."

Joey placed his foot back on the ground but his anger didn't subside. "Of course I do Yug! How can you even stick up for him after what he did?!"

Yugi turned and put an arm around Atem's shoulders, steadying him as he tried to catch his breath. "It's complicated Joey."

"Not to me! He needs to know that he can't just hurt ya like that and get away with it!"

"We're working through it…" Yugi whispered as he looked at the spot Joey punched Atem. His cheek was starting to swell a little.

"Working through it?" Joey asked.

"Yes. Now enough." Yugi said calmly.

"But Yug-" Joey tried to protest again but was cut short.

"I said enough!" Yugi turned and glared at Joey, showing him that he was serious. "I appreciate you trying to stick up for me but this is something I need to handle on my own." Joey pressed his lips tightly together and crossed his arms.

Now that Joey was quiet, Yugi turned his attention back to Atem. He was still slumped over but his breathing was calmer. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine." He stood up, still holding his sides.

Yugi guided him over to the couch and once he was seated said, "Let me get some ice for your cheek."

Yugi walked to the kitchen to grab an ice pack out of the freezer. When he turned, he jumped. Joey was standing behind him with his arms crossed and he was giving Yugi a harsh glare.

"Would ya like to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Joey demanded.

Yugi fiddled with the pack a bit and responded simply with, "Atem came back."

"And you accepted him back like it was nothing?"

"Of course not. He apologized and we are working through things." Yugi tried to step to the side to go around Joey but Joey stepped in front of him again.

"How could you accept him back so easily?"

"It wasn't easy Joey. It took weeks for us to get to where we are now." Yugi explained. His grip on the ice pack tightened.

"Don't you remember what it did to you?"

"You think I could forget?" Yugi raised his brow, surprised. He would never forget how painful it was to let Atem go.

"You spent so long getting over him. You worked so hard…" Joey's face softened, concerned for his best friend. "How can you be willing to go back to that place?"

Yugi shook his head fiercely. "I'm not going to go back to that place."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"He said he's not going back."

"And you believe him?"

"It's different this time…" Yugi said softly, trying to believe his own words.

"How?"

Yugi looked down. He wanted to believe Atem so badly but he always had this fear in the back of his mind. Usually he could suppress it but hearing his friend's doubt only intensified those feelings.

Joey stepped forward and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yug, I don't want to see you go through that again. If he leaves-"

Yugi snapped his head up. His words sounded desperate in his own ears. "He's not going to! He says he doesn't want to go back. He wants to stay here." If he kept saying it maybe it would be true.

"That sounds awfully familiar, don' it?" Joey let go of Yugi and returned to the living room leaving Yugi to his own thoughts.

His fingers began to numb from the tight grip he has on the ice pack as he went over Joey's words in his head over and over agian. The fear of losing Atem brought a crushing pain to his chest. He began to shake slightly, the fear take hold.

Yugi took a deep breath, trying to push away the panic and overwhelming feeling in his chest as he made his way back to the living room with only one thing on his mind.

What if Joey was right?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There you go! Like I said before I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days.

Please review! Its the only way I know you liked it or hated it!


	5. Chapter 4: Influences

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone that had been reading and enjoying this story! Although I wanted to have this chapter up earlier, I made a few changes so it took some time to rework but I feel like it helped the story line. I do have 2 more chapter outlines worked out so hopefully there won't be a long wait for the next update.

 _DesertRose3000_ (BTW love this username) Wrote the review: "Does Jou really have a right to be angry with Atem for leaving when it was Yugi who forced him to leave in the first place?"

This is a good point. I hope to clear this up in the upcoming chapter but I want to clarify it here in case it didn't come across like I wanted it to. I feel that when I wrote the opening chapters I tried to convey that Yugi didn't "force" Atem away but "opened the door" to let him choose what he wanted to do. His choice was to let Yugi have a normal life and pass on to the Afterlife. It may not have been the choice Yugi wanted but Atem still made it, knowing they would never see each other again. Joey knows and saw how much Yugi was hurt by this and feels like its his responsibility to protect Yugi since he is his best friend. Joey may not have the right to to be angry or intervene the way he did but I see it as a very "Joey" thing to do. He just wants to protect his best friend from having to go through that again.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Not even Joey and his feisty attitude.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Influences**

Atem turned the lock on the store door and flipped over the "open/closed" sign as the seemingly endless day finished. Since Solomon had a few errands to run he entrusted his new apprentice with the responsibility of closing the shop for the day. Atem found that the longer he was working in the shop, the more Solomon would entrust to him.

After closing the register and ensuring that all the glass cases were locked and secure, Atem headed up to the house. He walked out of the stair well and looked around. The house was empty aside for him and he knew that's how it would remain for some time.

Even though it was a Friday and Yugi normally tried to rush home to begin his weekend, he knew Yugi wouldn't be home for a few more hours. Ever since he and Yugi had their interrupted kiss, Yugi had begun distancing himself again. He wasn't sure what would have happened or how far it would have gone if Joey hadn't decided to drop by and he was beginning to think he never would.

He had wanted to talk to Yugi about the moment they shared but couldn't find the chance to since it wasn't something he could easily bring up with Yugi's grandfather around. Instead he was left to his thoughts and worries about what was the exact reason why his younger half was dodging him again.

Atem sighed as he sulked his way to the kitchen to find something for himself for dinner. He opened the refrigerator and stared at the contents. He didn't have enough skill to cook something for himself but he did have enough knowledge microwave something. He twisted his mouth at the options in front of him. Honestly, the knot in his stomach made eating very unappealing at the moment. The more he worried the bigger the knot became.

He closed the door and leaned against the counter. Atem rubbed his palm on his face in frustration, trying in vain to think about what he could have done to upset Yugi. He winced slightly when his hand grazed over the cheek that Joey struck the week before.

His thoughts always came back to the same instance. Everything started right after the kiss. He reran the scene in his head over and over again trying to find a reason Yugi wouldn't have wanted him to kiss him. He remember the blush, Yugi's slender arms wrapping around his neck drawing him in closer, and the longing he saw in those beautiful, lilac eyes. He thought he had read Yugi's actions correctly and that he had wanted it too but maybe he thought wrong?

In the moment maybe he had been so caught up in his own feelings that he couldn't accurately see what Yugi was feeling? He wanted to slap himself. They had been getting along so well and now they had taken a huge step backwards because of his own stupid hormones.

There was only one other option that could be causing Yugi to keep his distance. Joey had made it loud and clear he wanted Yugi to have nothing to do with Atem. Maybe that was why Yugi was steering clear from him? Joey and Tristan were his best friends and they stood by him through thick and thin. Could they be so against Atem they would go so far as to say they wanted nothing to do with either of them? If they wouldn't accept Atem back would Yugi's loyalties reside with them?

Atem shook his head, ridding himself from the thought. Yugi wouldn't do that. He was never one to take sides. Yugi kind heart would choose to be the peace keeper before would let that happen.

The silence of the house was broken from the sound of the front door opening and closing. Atem glance at the clock and realized it was too early for Solomon to be back yet so it must be Yugi. Atem's eyes drifted to the doorway of the kitchen and his suspicions had been right.

Yugi stopped in the doorway and looked around the room meekly. He was fidgeting with a button on his navy blue dress shirt. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hello," Atem replied just as quietly. He was afraid to move, like if he made any sudden movements it would frighten Yugi away. He wasn't sure how to react right now but he knew he needed to get Yugi alone long enough to find out what was happening between them.

"Is grandpa still down in the shop?", Yugi asked, snot moving from his spot in the doorway.

"No. He went on some errands." Atem glanced to the clock above the stove and explained, "He should be back in about another hour or so."

"Oh…" He replied uneasily.

Atem pressed his lips together, knowing this wasn't the answer he had wanted. Before Yugi had the chance to run to his room Atem took his chance. "Since it's just the two of us how about we grab some pizza for dinner?"

"Uhm…" Yugi tilted his head to the side. Atem could see in his eyes that he was torn between accepting the offer and keeping his distance.

Before he could choose the latter option, Atem prompted him again with an encouraging smile. "Come on, it's my treat."

"O-Okay… Thanks." Yugi said, his lips curving upward slightly.

Atem returned the smile tenfold, excited that Yugi agreed to have dinner with him.

"Great! You like the little place around the corner, right?" Atem asked while he made his way to the front door. Yugi nodded and followed after him, both stopping to slip on shoes and jackets. Atem locked the door behind them before they began their short trek to the Pizzeria.

Both men stayed quiet as they walked through the busy streets. They stayed close so they didn't get separated and Atem brushed his shoulder against Yugi's every once in a while. Every time it happen he saw Yugi glance up at him but always returned his uneasy look with a small smile.

They finally made it to the small storefront and Atem held to door for Yugi. He followed Yugi in and was happy to find that there weren't too many people in the restaurant, only a couple and a small group of highschoolers. There were a few small, round tables in the center of the floor and one of the walls was lines with booths. The delicious smell of cheese and toppings filled the air.

He found Yugi admiring the different pizzas through the glass counter top, a real smile finally on his lips. Atem walked up next to him and asked, "Anything look good tonight?"

Without looking up to him, Yugi replied, "The veggie pizza looks good but my favorite is still the pepperoni. I think I'm going to stick with that."

Atem looked at the case and agreed the veggie looked good. "I think I'll try the veggie."

Atem placed the order along with a couple of sodas. Atem noticed that the woman taking his order hadn't taken her greedy eyes off him since they walked in. He regarded her out of the corner of his eye, wondering how long she would keep it up. She looked about twenty, wearing a red apron over a short, black dress and her black hair was tied tightly up in a high ponytail. The woman rang the order up and put the items on a single tray. she slid the tray toward him, telling him to enjoy his meal and finished with a flirty wink, which Atem ignored completely.

With the tray in hand, Atem decided the best option for a quiet dinner was a booth. The backs of the booths were high and it would give them the privacy he was looking for. He placed the tray on the table and they sat down opposite from each other.

Atem slid Yugi his pizza slice and soda and they began to eat. Atem took a bite of his slice and found it tasted just as good as it looked. He looked over to Yugi and could see he was enjoying his as well.

"Everything you expected?" Atem asked before he took a sip of his drink.

Yugi finished chewing before saying, "Even better! This place never disappoints. I'm surprised it's not more popular but I'm glad it's never busy. How's your slice?"

"Delicious," Atem gave him another smile and they continued eating. Yugi seemed to be in a good mood now and that was promising for his plan to talk.

They both finished their slices quickly and placed their empty plates on the tray. The women behind the counter walked by the table, "Can I get you anything else, sweetie?" She batted her eyelashes solely at Atem, ignoring the fact that Yugi was sitting at the table completely.

Atem gave her a level stare, not interested at all. "No. Thank you," He said politely.

"Well... If you change your mind I'll be right over there." She began to walk away and as she did her hand gently grazed his shoulder, lingering longer then it should have. He ignored her advances again and didn't respond. He grabbed his cup and took a few more sips from it.

When Atem looked across the table he noticed Yugi regarding the woman across the restaurant with a look of disdain. Atem smirked, knowing he must have noticed the unsuccessful flirting too.

He leaned in a little and asked, "Something wrong?"

Yugi jumped a little and tore his gaze away from the women. A small blush ran over his cheeks. "No... Nothing's wrong."

"Really? Because the look you were giving that woman could easily cause her to burst into flames."

Yugi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I just think its pretty unprofessional to flirt with customers like that."

"Oh, she was flirting?" Atem asked, faking his innocence.

"Come on. I know you saw it too. She did it before when we got the food and then just now."

"Not really. I'm only interested in one person and it definitely isn't her."

"Oh…" Yugi said and looked down again. Atem was relieved when he saw a sweet smile on his lips instead of a frown.

Even though he didn't want to spoil the good time they were having, Atem knew he needed this would be his best chance to get any information out of the younger one. "Since we have a moment alone, I'd like to ask you something."

"Oh…?" Yugi glanced up at Atem, seeing his now serious expression.

When Atem spoke it was gentle, careful not to be too forceful in his questioning. "I've noticed ever since last week you seem to be coming home later and later. I was wanted to ask if you could tell me why?"

"Oh that…" Yugi shifted in his seat on the other side of the table. "Well… I've just been really busy with work."

Atem raised a single eyebrow, knowing this was a lame excuse. "Is that so?"

"Yes..." Yugi nodded his head.

"Oh. Because I was afraid it might have had something to with last weekend."

Yugi paused at the mention of the previous weekend. He picked up his cup and took a few generous sips before asking, "W-What about last weekend?"

"Well there was that fight I got into with Joey," He suggested first.

"That's nothing." Yugi waved a hand. "You know how Joey can get. He's always eager to get into it with someone." He laughed nervously, even though it was entirely true.

"I just want to make sure I'm not coming between you and your friends."

"No." Yugi finally looked up, to see Atem's worried expression. "Joey hasn't given me any ultimatums if that's what you mean."

Atem felt grateful knowing that Yugi wasn't forced to choose between him and his friends. This relief was short lived, knowing it must be the other reason he feared.

"Good. One more thing…" He took a deep breath before bringing up the next topic. "I want to talk about our kiss."

Atem could visibly see Yugi stiffen with the mention of the kiss. When he spoke it was barely above a whisper. "Uhm… What about it?"

"I hope I didn't overstep your boundaries."

"No…" Yugi shook his head slightly, "You don't have to worry about anything… It… It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Atem's eyes widened and he was taken aback. This wasn't the answer he had expected and it felt like Yugi had just punched his square in the chest.

Yugi looked anywhere but at Atem when he explained, "Yeah we both just got caught up in the moment. It doesn't have to mean anything." Yugi's words were rushed, wanting to get out of this conversation as quickly as possible. His mood seemed to chance so suddenly. One moment he was enjoying Atem's company and compliment, the next he was denying his feelings entirly.

"But it could." Atem reached out with a steady hand and took Yugi's shaky one. Yugi stopped his fidgeting and his eyes fell on their connected hands. "I'm not sure where we are right now but I know that it wasn't just 'nothing'."

"Sure it was…" Yugi whispered so softly Atem doubted that if it wasn't so quiet in the restaurant he wouldn't have heard it at all. Atem could also hear the hint of doubt in Yugi's voice, like he didn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

Atem shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Yugi's. "No. We had a moment. I could feel it…" He ran his thumb across Yugi's fingers and heard Yugi's sharp intake of breath. "And I know you felt it too."

Yugi gulped, unsure how to respond. He knew Atem was right but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Atem was so close and it was making his head spin. Yugi could feel the strings in his chest pulling him toward Atem but his mind was telling him to run.

The latter took hold of him and he gently tugged his hand away from Atem's. He placed both his hands in his lap and kept his head down.

Atem furrowed his brow, worried he was pushing Yugi to far. He needed to take little steps with him. He decided this was enough for the night so without another word he stood from his seat. "Fine. We should get home before it gets too late."

Yugi looked up at him with a surprised look, probably surprised Atem dropped the conversation so quickly. He nodded and followed after Atem silently.

Neither said a word to each other the entire way back to the shop. The streets had cleared up considerably so Yugi made sure to keep a couple feet between them.

Atem unlocked the door and let Yugi enter the house first. He followed Yugi up the stairs and Solomon exited the kitchen to see who came home.

Solomon perked up when he noticed Yugi in the room. "Yugi-"

"Hey grandpa… Sorry I can't talk. I have a bunch of work to do. Goodnight!" Yugi called as he rushed past him and up to his room, guilty for having to blow off his grandpa.

Atem stared after Yugi with a furrowed brow. He had finally had his chance to talk to Yugi but it only left him with more questions. He didn't have a chance to mull them over because the next thing he heard was Solomon clearing his throat.

"Something on your mind?"

"No," Atem said as convincingly as he could. He turned and walked into the kitchen. He saw the shopping bags on the table and began helping the older man unload and put them away.

"Oh?" Solomon began, joining Atem. "Because it seemed like things are a little tense again. Did something happen between you two?"

"No," Atem repeated, hoping the older man couldn't see through his façade. He grabbed a few cans and placed them in one of the cabinets. "I'm just worried he's going to overwork himself."

"Hm. He does seem to be spending more time working then relaxing lately. Hopefully things don't continue like this."

"Hopefully." Atem finished in the cabinet so he made his way to the refrigerator to change the subject. "We had dinner already but let me warm you something up."

"I can manage." Solomon shoo'd him away from the refrigerator before suggesting, "Maybe you could see if Yugi needs help with anything. His work load seems fit for two anyway."

Atem knew it was a bad idea but if he said that he'd also have to explain why he and Yugi shouldn't be near each other at the moment. He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing a way around it. "I'll see if he wants some help."

Atem quietly walked up the stairs to Yugi's room. He raised a hand to knock, but stopped when he heard Yugi's muffled voice on the other side of the door. It sounded like he was on the phone. Not wanting to eavesdrop on a private conversation, Atem turned to leave until he heard his own name.

Yugi was talking about him? He took a silent step closer to the door and listened even closer to what Yugi was saying.

"I had dinner alone with Atem tonight… It went okay… Fine maybe it was less then okay… I wasn't trying to be alone with him but he wanted to go out for dinner so I said yes… I don't know what I'm going to do Joey… Yes, I remember what you said but I can't do that… Because it's too harsh… I know you want me to avoid him but it's hard since I live with him… I'm starting to run out of excuses…"

Atem could feel his entire body turn to ice and he didn't hear anything else. The only thing he could focus on was Yugi's admission to avoiding him at the encouragement of Joey. Joey… This was Joey filling his head with who knows what! Everything had been going so well until Joey stepped in! The ice in his body soon turned to fire, his glare so harsh it might burn a hole straight through his door.

Atem knew that if he stayed here any longer he might barge into the room, lose his temper, and all would be lost. He needed a chance to gather his thoughts and he needed to get out of this house. His body was on fire from the rage and he needed the fresh air to cool him down.

He swiftly descended both steps, and only stopped to quickly put on a pair of black boots and a light, black jacket over his gray t-shirt. He let the front door close behind him with a loud thud and quickly began to distance himself from Kame Game Shop.

He kept his head down and his clenched fists hidden in the pockets of his jacket, thinking over the conversation he overheard.

Atem walked through the dimly lit streets as the sun continued to set. The cool air of the night felt good against his skin and the more he walked the calmer he felt.

He let his feet take control as his mind pondered over the new information about Yugi. So this was all Joey's doing? He knew Joey wasn't in favor of his return but to actually encourage Yugi to push him away? Atem clenched his teeth at the thought. Joey should be trying to encourage Yugi's decisions, not influencing them to his liking.

But the thing that hurt the most was that Yugi was actually letting it happen.

Atem knew Yugi wanted to work through things. Yugi had told him this himself after all but knowing Yugi was leaning toward pushing him away...

And all this still left a burning question in the back of his mind: What was Joey saying to him to make him doubt his feelings?

At this time of night the streets were mostly empty and now all the street lights were on, drowning out the stars in the dark night sky.

When Atem looked up to see where he was, he realized he was in front of Domino Cinemas, a larger movie theater that was a good distance away from Kame Game Shop. A crowd of people began to emerge from the theater so he decided to take a seat on a nearby bench instead of fighting his way through the crowds.

Atem watched the people as they passed by, busily talking about the different movies they had just watched.

His eyes fell on a couple, a man and women, holding hands. They walked past him and he could hear the women giggle at something the man whispered in her ear. She snuggled up closer to him as he put an arm around her while they walked out of sight.

Atem let out a sad sigh, wanting more than anything for him and Yugi to have that. He was fighting so hard to fix what happened but it seemed like Yugi was still slipping through his fingers. Nothing ever seemed to be in their favor.

The next sight that caught his attention was a small group of teenagers chatting excitedly about the action movie they must have seen. They were about high school age it seemed and there were three of them, two boys and a girl. The taller boy said something that made the girl laugh, which in turn made the shorter boy gentle punch him in the arm. They walked past him laughing, not letting the inside joke ruin their good mood.

This made Atem long for the days he shared with his two best friends while he was still a young Prince of Egypt. Even on the most boring of days, filled with nothing but studies, Mana and Mahad always managed to sneak him away so they could enjoy some time together. Though he knew they would always be with him in spirit, it still stung knowing it would never be as it was again.

A child's laughing screech forced Atem to look up again. Now he was looking at a mother and father, each holding on to one of their young sons hands. They were walking along and every few steps they would lift the small boy off the ground and gently swing him forward and backward. Each time they did this it never failed to bring a delighted screech from the boy.

This is the sight that hurt the most. Now that he had the memories of his life back, Atem could remember the days he spent with his family. Though he didn't get to spend as much time with his parents as he would have liked as a child, his parents being Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt, he still cherished every moment he got to spend with them.

The moments they got to spend together as a family were his favorite memories of growing up. He remembered getting to spend days out on their boat on the Nile, playing with them in his bedroom while the Pharaoh advisors had strict instructions not to disturb their family time, and him running after his dad while they played hide and seek in the palace gardens.

He remembered his first few moments when he entered the Royal Afterlife. The first thing he remembered was two pairs of arms hugging him tightly. When he looked around it was his parents, both telling him how happy they were to see him again and how proud they were for his sacrifices to Egypt.

He had returned the hug full force, thankful to see the parent he had been forced to see pass while he was still so young. His mother cried, saying she wished she could have watched him grow into the amazing young man that stood before her now. She had died when Atem was only nine years old.

Atem had to force his mind away from these thoughts before his emotions got the best of him. He blinked away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes before they could fall.

It was different now. He couldn't go back to those moments anymore because the Afterlife wasn't an option now. He was here, in modern day Japan, with the main goal of getting back to the person that meant the most to him.

The crowd began to clear so Atem stood so he could begin his walk home. He didn't think he had ever felt as defeated as right now. When he made the decision to return all he wanted was to give Yugi what he deserved so they could finally be happy together. Nothing he seemed to be doing was working and he was quickly losing what hope he had left.

Atem wondered if returning to the living world when the Gods offered him the chance was a mistake but he quickly shut that thought down. This is where he belonged and he knew it. He could feel it every time he and Yugi were near each other. He couldn't give up, not when Yugi refused to give up on them in the past.

Atem straightened his posture and his steps fell on the sidewalk more confidently as he headed back toward the game shop. He had a new mission now and that was to show Yugi whatever Joey was saying, was wrong.

* * *

The next day started and Atem decided to spend the day in the shop. Yugi had only made a brief appearance to say he would be busy all day. Atem had expected this and decided to go about the day normally until Yugi was ready to talk again.

Solomon had stepped out to have a late lunch with a friend so Atem was alone in the shop. He sat at the glass counter, flipping through a magazine with little interest when the bell above the door sounded. He looked up, ready to greet a customer but instead his face turned to malicious contempt. Joey's face mirrored his as he approached the counter.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Atem asked, his voiced laced with scorn.

"Wouldn't ya like to know?" Joey retorted as he picked up a stack of cards from a bin and shuffled through them.

Atem sat back on the stool and crossed his arms. "If I had to guess you are here to see Yugi. Unfortunately he's busy with work at the moment. I'll tell him you stopped by though." He finished with a mocked smile.

"Actually, he called me up to hang out with him today." Joey put the cards back down and gave him a smug look. "Something about being stuck in the house suffocating him. He didn't mention it?"

Atem put a hand up to Joey, unable to hold back on confronting the man filling Yugi's head with lies. "Alright cut the crap, Wheeler. I'm fully aware of what you are trying to do."

"And that would be?" Joey mocked an innocent look, though his smirk gave him away. He was enjoying toying with Atem.

"Whatever lies you are feeding him, stop. We were finally getting back to where we were before-" Atem didn't have a chance to finish his thought before he was cut off.

"Before what? Before you left him?" Joey closed the distance between them and placed both hands flat on the glass counter. "He told me what ya did. Ya made him all these promises and then ya broke them. Well ya broke him too. He was a mess. But ya wouldn't know that because you were too busy enjoying your paradise while he was here suffering. He doesn't need someone like that in his life anymore so get lost already before ya hurt him again."

Atem refused to let Joey intimidate him. He kept his glare even and stood his ground. "Leaving last time wasn't what either of us wanted but it was what I had to do. I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Joey pushed himself off the counter, uninterested in continuing this conversation. "Save it for someone who cares." He walked over to the stairs and yelled up to Yugi, letting him know he was here.

"This is between Yugi and me. You have no right to get involved."

Joey scoffed. "Yugi is my best friend and I have the right to protect him. And if he needs protecting from you, so be it."

Yugi quickly came down the stairs before Atem could respond and glanced between the two. He knew something was going on between them because they were both still staring at each other with hate.

"Uhm?"

Joey took his eyes off of Atem and smiled at Yugi. "Come on Yug. Let's get going before we're late meeting Tristan."

Yugi gave one more glance between the two before nodding. He gave a small wave to Atem before turning to leave.

"Yugi…" Yugi glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his name. He relaxed his face, now showing more concern then anything else. "Do you think we could talk when you get back?"

"Uhm… Sure…"

"Good." Atem gave him a curt smile. "Have fun with your friends."

* * *

It was late by the time Yugi returned to the house. It was past midnight so Yugi tried his best to stay as silent as possible while he entered the house. The light was off in the living room and he was grateful, knowing Atem was most likely asleep. He turned to make his way to his room but froze at the whispered sound of his name.

"Yugi."

He turned slowly as the table lamp next to the couch flickered on. Atem sat up from his spot on the couch. Yugi gave him a nervous smile. "I thought you would be asleep by now…"

"I assumed so…" Atem stood up and faced Yugi. He gestured for Yugi to have a seat on the couch. "It's why we need to talk. We need to talk about why you've been avoiding me again."

Yugi took a couple steps forward but stopped at the back of the couch, keeping it between them. He ran his hands over the fabric without looking up at Atem. "I told you... I'm not avoiding you…"

Atem crossed his arms. "I'm not stupid. I also overheard your conversation with Joey yesterday."

Yugi's eyes widened but he still kept his head down. "…You did?"

"Yes. I heard you tell him that you've been trying to avoid me. We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about…" Yugi turned and quickly ascended the steps to his room. He thought for a moment that he was able to get out of the conversation until he heard Atem's steps following quickly behind him. They both entered his room and Atem closed the door behind him.

"Yes there is. Whatever he's saying to you is making you have doubts about us again. If we continue down this path it isn't going to end well. I don't want that to happen. Do you…?"

"I… I don't know…" Yugi sat down on the side of his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

Atem gave him a soft look and sat down next to him, only inches away. He placed a gentle hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Then talk to me. We can figure this out. We have always been able to figure out everything together."

"Please stop that…" Yugi's voice shook slightly when he spoke. Atem furrowed his brow, unsure of what exactly Yugi meant.

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like everything is just going to be okay again!" Yugi pushed his hand away and stood. He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around himself, keeping his back to Atem. "You can't just come back and expect everything to be okay again."

Atem lost his composure momentarily with Yugi's outburst, but regained it a moment later. "I don't expect it. I've been trying like hell to fix what happened."

Yugi didn't move. "Well there wouldn't be anything to fix if you hadn't left in the first place."

Not this again. Atem thought they were past this. "You said you understood why I left. That it was what I had to do so that we could get to where we are now."

"Yeah well… I don't know what to think anymore. Before you came back I was finally doing better. And now that you're here I can't tell up from down again," Yugi shook his head.

"Yugi…" Atem stood and walked up next to him. He laid a hand on Yugi's back and gently rubbed it. "One thing that you can be sure of is that it was never my intention to hurt you."

"Telling me you love me and then leaving? You thought that wouldn't hurt me?" Yugi glanced sideways, raising a brow skeptically.

"I was trying to do the right thing. I was trying to give you the life you deserved. Not a spirit stuck in the back of your mind. What kind of life would that have been for you?"

"You were what I wanted in my life. I told you that. And you still left." Yugi hugged himself tighter, trying hard to keep his emotions under control.

"You act like it was easy for me. You act like it didn't hurt me to leave. It killed me to walk through that door. Please believe me."

Yugi turned his head away from Atem. His voice was soft and filled with the hurt he had experienced over the years. "I believed you when you said you didn't care about your memories… When you said you would always stand beside me… When you said you wanted to stay. When you said you loved me."

"I meant all of that." Atem stepped in front of Yugi and put a hand on each of his shoulders. Yugi refused to look up at him so he continued with, "When I told you those things I never thought anything would come between us. That was before-"

"BUT YOU PROMISED!" Yugi's head shot up and Atem could see all the pain he had been put through in that single glance. Atem's grip on his shoulders tightened, fearing Yugi would flee. "You promised me… And now you are promising me again…"

"Yugi… Please if you just give us a chance-"

"No…" Yugi spoke softly but the answer was enough to pull all the air from Atem's lungs. "I can't… I can't risk letting you in and then losing you again… You… You should just go back… I'd be better off if you just left!"

Atem was still raking the words through his brain. This couldn't be it. He hadn't noticed that Yugi shook free from his grip until he heard the door to his room opening. He lifted his head to see Yugi quickly walking through the door and he was smacked back to reality. He rushed after him.

They both emerged from the staircase and Atem finally caught up with Yugi before he got the other set of stairs. He reached out and grabbed onto Yugi's wrist. The sudden action forced Yugi's head around and Atem could see the eyes that were usually so full of light, darkened with sadness and the threat of tears.

A sob emerged from Atem's throat at the sight. He never wanted to see the one person he cared most about in so much pain.

Atem was becoming more desperate as every second passed. He couldn't let Yugi slip away from him. His strength was draining from him when he gently pulled Yugi's arm, forcing him to face Atem fully. He reached up to wipe a stray tear away from Yugi's cheek but before he could, Yugi harshly slapped it away.

Yugi's shoulders began to shake slightly and he let out a sob, his voice was officially gone. The only thing he could do was shake his head and tug on his arm until Atem let go of his wrist. It took a few tries but Yugi finally managed to break free.

Once out of Atem's grasp, Yugi dropped his head and quickly headed for the stairs again.

Atem tried to catch him again but Yugi was too fast for him this time.

"Yugi listen to me! It's different this time!" Atem pleaded, his voice shook slightly with each word. He reached out for Yugi but missed, and he disappeared down the stairs. Atem could hear his quick footsteps on the stairs, followed by the front door opening and closing.

Atem stood at the top of the stairs, eyes wide in shock and blurry from unshed tears. How could he let this happen? They had been so close, right on the cusp of getting what they both desired. He didn't know what else to do. If he ran after him, Yugi would only push him farther away.

As Atem stood there, thinking about how he had failed his partner, he balled his fists tightly. The desperation and hurt turned to anger. Angry at himself for being so hopeful. Angry at himself for hurting the one he loved most. Angry at the Gods for forcing the two into this situation.

His knuckles began to turn white the more he thought about all the unfair events they had been forced through and his temper finally broke. In a blink his fist was pulled back and it made contact with the wall beside the doorframe to the stairwell with a resounding bang.

When he pulled his hand back, it throbbed slightly and he knew his knuckles would most likely be bruised by the morning. He was panting heavily, frozen in his spot until a voice broke through the tense air.

"I know you're upset but did you have to take it out on my wall?"

Atem slowly turned his head, as if in a daze, and he found Solomon standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the third floor of the house, wearing a green, striped pajama top and matching bottoms.

He glanced back at the wall and could see the indent and cracked wall from where his fist made contact. His eyes widened a little more and he dropped his head, ashamed he let go of his self-control so severely.

As the anger in his heart subsided, it was quickly replaced with the sting of rejection. The tears that threatened in his eyes returned but he quickly raised a fist and wiped them away before turning to face the older man.

"My apologies." It took all Atem had to keep his voice from wavering. "I'll fix the wall."

Solomon took a few steps toward Atem and reached out for the hand that hit the wall. Atem winced in the older man's light touch. He let go and motioned Atem toward the kitchen. "Come. You should put some ice on that."

Atem followed silently behind and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table when Solomon pointed to it. Solomon retrieved the ice pack from the freezer and passed it off to Atem. He took a seat at the chair at the opposite side of the table.

Atem fixed his gaze on his hand, now covered by the cooling sensation of the ice pack. He could feel the throbbing begin to subside. He was afraid to look up, knowing the older man had his eyes fixed on him.

He wondered how much of the conversation he had heard. To an outsider, Atem would have come off as the bad guy. Solomon was the last person Atem seemed to have in this time period that was on his side. If he lost him as an ally he wouldn't have anyone left. Yugi was his grandson, his only family and Atem had been the cause for all his pain.

Atem sat quietly, head bowed, waiting for the judgement of the other man.

After a few minutes, Solomon finally broke the silence but nothing could prepare Atem for the words that came out of his mouth. He expected him to be irate. He expected him to shout at him, to throw him out and tell him to stay away from his grandson. But none of that happened.

"Don't look so down. Every couple has a lover's spat every now and then."

Atem's felt his heart sink into his stomach. He looked up, eyes wide and mouth agape. How could Solomon look so calm saying something like that? Sure he had mostly likely heard the fight from before but had he really put together the situation so quickly? And how could he be so calm finding out his grandson had feelings for the 5000 year old spirit he once shared a body with?

Solomon chuckled, seeing the shocked expression on Atem's face. "Don't look so surprised. I'm old but I'm not blind. The way you two act around each other, only a fool wouldn't be able to see it."

Atem gulped, at a loss for words. "I… But how… The thing is…"

Solomon held up a hand, signaling he didn't need an explanation. He gave him a soft smile. "It's okay, I get it. As long as Yugi is happy, I'm happy. He was always happiest when you were in his life."

Atem could see the sincerity on the old man's face. It only stung more, remembering the words Yugi said to him earlier. He bowed his head slightly and whispered, "Not this time."

Solomon gave him an apologetic look. "He's just working through some things right now. After you left last time… Yugi had a hard time accepting it. He missed you very much. He's recovered for the most part but I think part of him is scared he's going to go back to that place."

"What place?" Atem glanced up with a raised eyebrow, curious over what the man meant.

"I think Yugi should be the one to tell you. It might help you both of you cope with what happened."

Atem twisted his mouth at the cryptic answer and then shook his head. "Well it doesn't matter anymore. You heard him. He thinks we're better off apart."

Solomon raised a hand and stroked his jaw in thought. After a moment he turned his attention back to Atem and suggested, "You should tell him that secret of yours. It might help him."

Atem tilted his head to the side in consideration. "I thought about it but… If Yugi can't trust me when I tell him I don't want to leave him again then what kind of relationship would we have anyway? I want our relationship built on trust not on circumstances."

Solomon nodded in understanding but still responded with, "You can't expect Yugi to trust you fully when you have secrets from him. If you tell him what you gave up for him he might believe that you never wanted to leave in the first place. It might be the first step to regaining his trust."

Atem knit his brow, considering the older man's words. All the time he spent considering telling Yugi, he never thought it could actually _help_ regain his trust. "I never thought about it that way. I always thought if I told him he would just depend on that and not ever really trust me again."

"Well it might be a good idea to consider it," Solomon suggested again.

Atem nodded. "I will. Thank you for the advice, Sir."

"You're welcome." Solomon stood from his spot at the table and let out a yawn. He walked toward the kitchen entrance but paused when he was beside Atem. He laid a hand on his shoulder. Atem looked up at him curiously. "And please stop with the formalities already. I told you before, call me Grandpa. You were such an important part of my grandson's life and I know that will continue. Like I said before, I just want Yugi to be happy."

Atem gave him a small smile. "I'll try my best."

"I know you will." Solomon patted his shoulder twice and then retired back to bed.

Atem turned his head and let his forehead rest against his forearm. The silence of the house rang in his ears as he tried to think of his next move. Yugi made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him but he couldn't just give up. He needed to stay hopeful that one day Yugi would open up to him again. In the meantime, Atem had to give him space and find a way to tell Yugi he was keeping a secret from him.

He glanced at the clock above the stove, and saw the bright red numbers read well after one in the morning. Yugi still hadn't come home yet.

Atem began to wonder where he went and if he was safe.

* * *

Yugi ran down the street, no particular destination in mind. He didn't know where his feet would guide him but he knew he needed to get away. The sidewalks were empty and only a couple cars passed by him.

He ran until his lungs burned and he was gasping for air. He was forced to slow down and hunched over with his hands on his knees as he tried desperately to draw air into his lungs. He shut his eyes tight, concentrating on trying to calm down his frantically beating heart.

After a few moments he was finally able to stand up straight. His body was calming down but his thoughts were still running wild. He slammed a palm against his forehead, as if trying to straighten out his thoughts by force. He didn't know what to do anymore. Nothing he said or did seemed to be the right thing lately. He was stuck in a revolving door of wanting to be happy and fearing for his own emotions.

He thought about the awful words he said to Atem. Did he really think that he would be better off if Atem just went back?

Yugi had spent so many nights wishing Atem back to him and his wish had finally come true. Atem was back and he seemed so sincere in his actions and words. Why couldn't he welcome Atem back so they could finally be happy?

It was that fear again, stuck in the back of his mind, threatening to darken his heart with awful thoughts. Yugi let out a painful sob as the dark memory of Atem's leaving flashed behind his eyelids.

He was falling and falling fast. He needed to escape this spiral of despair before it consumed him completely.

He knew he needed someone to talk to. That was going to be the only way to sort out his confusing thoughts.

He opened his eyes and glanced around his surroundings. He oriented himself to the familiar surrounds of Domino City. His eyes landed on a street sign, illuminated by the street light above it. Yugi recognized where he was and let out a disappointed sigh.

The street he was standing on was only a couple blocks from Joey and Mia's house. He wasn't sure if Joey was the best person to talk to right now but he didn't have much of a choice.

He slowly walked toward his best friend's house. Yugi stepped up the brick steps to the big wooden door and raised a shaky fist. With his fist raised to knock, he paused, trying to think of a better solution.

He found none.

The sound of his fist against the solid wood of the door was the only thing that could be heard on the quiet street. After a moment Yugi could hear someone fumbling on the other side of the door.

Joey opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and a baseball bat raised in the other. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black, plaid boxers. When he realized who was standing in front of him his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yugi? What are you doing here? It's one in the morning!"

"I know… It's just… I went home and Atem and I got into a fight…" He let his words trail off and looked down at his own feet.

"Oh. Are you okay?" Yugi could hear the concern in his friend's voice.

Without looking up Yugi shook his head.

Joey stepped aside and invited him in. Joey closed the door behind them and walked toward the kitchen. Yugi followed behind silently. They passed by the living room, and went straight to the kitchen. Joey flipped on a light and turned to look at Yugi.

As they stood in the kitchen Yugi noticed Joey was still holding the baseball bat.

"You aren't mad I woke you up, are you?" He cautiously eyed the bat in his friends hand.

Joeys gaze followed Yugi's and he realized what he meant.

"Oh!" Joey chuckled and dropped the bat down on the kitchen table before taking a seat. "It's just my own little security system. I don't normally get visitors in the middle of the night."

"Sorry…" Yugi bit his bottom lip as he explained, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Don't worry about it…" Joey leaned closer, curious over what happened. "So you guys got into it?"

Yugi nodded, taking the seat across from him at the long table. "Yeah. He wanted to talk but I kinda blew up."

"Joey? What's going on?" Both men turned and saw Mia standing in the doorway. All the noise must have woken her up too. She was wearing a shiny, purple robe over a pair shorts and a tank top that sat a little too low on her chest. Her eyes widened when she saw Yugi. She pulled her robe closed and tied the sash around her waist. "Yugi?"

"Hey Mai…" Yugi looked up at her with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Uh oh. I know that look." Mai gave him a knowing look before walking over to the sink and filling a tea kettle with water. She placed it on the stove before turning back around. "I'll make us some tea and you can tell us what happened."

While the three waited for the water to boil, Yugi told them everything that had happened. He started from the beginning, explaining how he just kept going back and forth between what he wanted to do. He told them about the kiss and how he lied to Atem about how it made him feel. He even admitted to the terrible things he said to Atem earlier in the night.

Mai sat the cups of steaming tea infront of each person before taking the seat next to Joey.

"Well I think ya made the right choice-OW! Hey! What was that for?!" Joey was rubbing the back of his head where Mai had slapped him.

Mai gave him a stern look. "Joey, I'm surprised you aren't being more sensitive to what he's going through considering what our relationship was like."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Mai sighed. "I swear you would lose that pretty, little head of yours if it wasn't attached to your shoulders. I did some pretty unforgivable things but you forgave me without a second thought."

Joey leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "But that wasn't your fault. It was that stupid card that made you do all those crazy things."

"Maybe but I was the one that chose to pick up that card in the first place. And on top of that I left you behind for a while."

"Yes but you never promised me that you weren't going to leave. You said you needed your space. You were always honest with me. You never led me on like that."

"That may be but I don't think he ever intended to hurt Yugi or lead him on," Mia explained. "When he said those things he most likely meant every word."

Joey raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well, if he meant them why did he leave?"

Yugi answered him this time. "He said he thought I would be happier without him." His hands gripped the warm cup tighter thinking about the many times he tried convincing Atem of staying.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Boy, was he wrong."

Yugi sighed gloomily. "I thought I could be strong enough but I never thought it would be that hard to see him go."

Mai gave him an understanding look. "It's never easy saying goodbye to someone you love."

Yugi looked up, desperate to find an answer to the question that's been burning in his mind. "So then shouldn't I be happy he's back?"

"It's not always that black and white. You're hurt and it's not always easy to get past those feelings." Mai reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on Yugi's arm. "It sounds like he's trying to make up for what happened. Has he given you a reason to doubt him since he's been back?"

"Well no… But-"

Yugi was cut off by the phone on the wall ringing. Mai got up to answer it and before she picked it up she read the name on the caller ID. She turned to Yugi and said, "It's your house calling, Yugi."

She picked up the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello… Yes he's here, Atem… Did you want to talk to him?" Yugi held his breath. He didn't know what he would say to Atem if he wanted to talk to him. Luckily, Atem didn't want to talk to him but at the same time Yugi felt disappointed. "Oh okay… Bye." Mai hung up the phone and walked back to the table.

"What did he say?" Yugi asked.

Mai gave him a small smile. "He said he wants to give you your space but he just wanted to make sure you were somewhere safe. He sounded worried about you, hun."

Yugi let out a small snort. "Even when I'm being terrible he's still looking out for me." He took a small sip from his cup and was grateful when it began warming his insides.

Joey opened his mouth to say something and Mai slapped a hand over it before he could. "It sounds like he really cares about you."

"He does. Since he's come back he's done nothing but trying fix what's wrong between us."

Mai gave Joey a stern look and lowered her hand. "Sounds like he really regrets what happened."

"I think he does…" Yugi scrunched up his eyes. "But I just can't stand the thought of not knowing if he's going to have to leave again. I just wish I knew what was going to happen."

"That's the funny thing about life, Sweetie. You never know where it's going to take you. You just have to try to enjoy the ride… I know it wasn't easy when he left, but you shouldn't let the past stop you from enjoying the future."

"Mai! You can't seriously be suggesting he just take him back like it's no big deal?"

"Oh?" Mai raised a eyebrow. "And what would be your solution?"

Joey didn't say a word, only gestured toward the baseball bat that sat in the middle of the table and smirked.

Mai ran a hand over her forehead and gave a frustrated sound. "That's your solution for everything, isn't it?"

Joey shrugged. "It's never failed me before."

"Well that may work for you but it's not going to work for Yugi. Have you heard a word he's said all night? He wants to be able to trust Atem again, not put him in a coma. He wants to be comfortable enough to let Atem become a part of his life again. It seems like he cares too much about Atem to throw him to the side like he means nothing."

"I do care about him. He… He means everything to me." Yugi held a hand up to his chest and could feel the cartouche through his shirt. The pain in his chest grew stronger thinking about how he treated the person he cared more about then anyone else. "Oh gods… I've been just horrible to him too. The things I said… How I've been treating him. He didn't deserve that. He never asked for any of this either… I never thought about how this whole situation has been affecting him. I've been acting so selfish…"

Mai reminded Yugi, "It's never selfish to think about your own feelings but it's not too late to patch things up. He sounded so worried about you on the phone. You should talk to him," she encouraged.

Yugi held his face in his hands. "I hope he'll forgive me…"

Joey went to open his mouth again and winced when Mai stomped on his foot under the table. He sent her a glare but she ignored it. "There's only one way to find out."

"I guess you are right. Thanks for the talk. It helped a lot. I may not know what's going to happen but… Talking about it helped get my thoughts straight again." Yugi gave them a small smile, feeling a little better now that he had a little more sense about what he was going to do.

Knowing the battle was lost, Joey caved. He offered, "If you want you can crash on the couch tonight, Yug."

Yugi thought for a second and shook his head. "No thanks… I think I'll go home. I need to apologize to him before it's too late."

Joey stood and walked Yugi to the door. Yugi exited the house but stopped on the sidewalk when he heard his name.

"Hey Yug?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to see Joey's worried face in the dim light of the street.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I wish I did."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay so... That wasn't terrible, was it?

Poor Atem... Poor Yugi...

Are they ever going to get their chance to be happy?

Will the readers ever find out what Atem's secret really is?

I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

 _Hello again! As promised, here is the next chapter! It didn't take too long to post, did it? I hope this chapter answers questions some of you might have._

 _I want to say thank you to those that are following this story. It means the world to me every time I get a notification that I have a new follower or someone has favorited this story!_

 _You don't have to but if you read this story and have a moment all I ask is that you PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if you are enjoying the story, constructive criticism, if you have questions, or if you have any suggestions for future chapters! I love feedback and suggestions!_

 _Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Confessions and Secrets**

Atem stayed at the kitchen table, his mind racing as he planning his next move until the ice pack was well past its usefulness. He kept his head down, resting it on his forearm which caused his shoulders to ache from the awkward position.

Their relationship was on its last leg despite his greatest efforts to fix what he had done. He decided his very last option was to tell Yugi his secret. If it didn't change Yugi's mind he really would have no options left. He just hoped it wouldn't make things worse, if that was even possible.

Atem lifted his head and winced as pain ran down his neck and spine. He rolled his head and neck, easing the pain a bit, when his eyes landed on the clock. He frowned realizing how much time had passed and Yugi still hadn't returned. Domino City wasn't a good place to wander at night but he knew Yugi would avoid the worse parts. The thought didn't make him feel better.

He needed to know Yugi was at least safe, even if he didn't want to be near him. Atem didn't have a cell phone but he knew how to use the house phone and that there was a book with important numbers in a drawer in the kitchen.

He stood to retrieve the book and scrolled through the names, thankful that the memories from his time with Yugi stayed with him. Not only did the memories help him understand the foreign language, but they also helped work the newer technology he wasn't accustomed to in Ancient Egypt.

He scanned the pages until he found Yugi's cell phone and picking up the phone off the wall, he hesitantly dialed it. He held his breath, praying Yugi would answer but it went straight to voicemail. Yugi's bright voice came over the line, telling whoever was calling to leave a message.

Atem cursed and hung up the phone on the wall receiver with more force then he intended. Yugi's phone must have died or he had shut it off to further avoid him.

This only made the worry swirling in his gut increase. If the phone was dead and Yugi was in danger he would have no way to call for help.

Atem shook the thought from his head, knowing Yugi was smarter than that. He wouldn't wander around Domino City at this hour. He would find somewhere to go, even if that wasn't his own home.

A groan escaped Atem's throat and placed his forehead on the hard surface of the wall next to the phone, realizing exactly where Yugi would go in the middle of the night.

He would seek guidance from Joey, the very person that was responsible for Yugi's sudden change of heart. A person that was plotting to have Atem removed from Yugi's life, and so far he was succeeding at it.

No matter how much he wished it wasn't true, Atem still flipped through the book to find the angry blonds home phone number. He dialed it and was surprised when a familiar, female voice answered instead of an irate male telling him off. He paused for a moment, until he remembered that Mai and Joey are a couple.

"Good evening, Mai. It's Atem… I'm sorry for the late night call but I was wondering if perhaps Yugi was there?" Relief washed over him when she confirmed he was there. At least he wasn't on the streets. She asked if he wanted to talk to him and even though Atem wanted to say yes, he refrained, wanting to give Yugi his space. "No that's okay. I was concerned about him being out so late. I just wanted to make sure he was somewhere safe… Goodnight."

Atem placed the phone back on the receiver as the feeling of relief shifted to uneasiness. After the fight they just went through Joey was probably throwing a party for Yugi, praising him for his decision. The last shred of optimism to salvage their relationship was fading away with every minute Yugi spent with Joey.

Right now there was nothing he could do except wait out Yugi's return.

Head down in defeat, Atem shuffled into the living room to get ready for bed. Yugi probably wouldn't be home until tomorrow so the only thing to do now was settle into bed and pray sleep would come fast.

It didn't.

After setting up his bed and changing into a pair of red, plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt, Atem laid down with a thin sheet covering up to his waist. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

He wanted sleep to take him, to steal him away from the fears of reality, even if only temporarily but his mind was too active with the anxiety of what would happen in the upcoming days. The constant ache in his chest grew with every flittering thought of Yugi shutting his out for good.

In frustration, Atem threw the covers away and sat up, burying his face in his hands. The unrelenting torment of his mind coupled with the silence that rang through the house was becoming unbearable. He stood and started pacing the living room floor; the only sound in the house his soft footfalls of socked feet against carpet.

He paced, pausing every time he heard the slightest noise, whether it be a car driving past or the house creaking as it settled. Each time a sliver of hope graced his mind that Yugi had returned only to be torn away yet again.

The waiting was agonizing and he needed a distraction before he went insane. He spotted the book shelf that was on the other side of the living room and made his way to it, turning the switch on the lamp next to the couch on his way. His eyes shifted over the book titles on the higher shelves. They were mostly textbooks on ancient civilizations that no doubted belong to Yugi's grandfather. Two shelves held nothing but different books on dueling and card types. The shelf closest to the floor held photo albums and the familiar leather binding of one caught his eye.

Atem sat down and crossed his legs before pulling the album out and placing it in his lap. His hand ran over the smooth cover and the image of Yugi and his friends on the front. Inside he knew contained pictures from a time he wished he could go back to. Back when him and Yugi got along and were happy.

"No," he whispered to himself, knowing opening it would only torture him more. He went to put it back when a single picture fell from between the pages of the album.

After placing the book back on the shelf, Atem picked up the picture and turned it over. His heart stung at the image of him and Yugi.

This was the picture Yugi took of the both of them last week. Even though it was only days ago it felt like an eternity. This was when they had been so close to rekindling their lost relationship.

He gazed down at the picture, taking in all he could of the brief happiness they had created.

Yugi looked so happy and carefree. His eyes were closed and he was still laughing when the picture was taken. Atem could see his own face, turned slightly toward Yugi's, smiling and enjoying the sight of the cheerful man next to him.

This was by far his favorite moment since he had come back, enjoying a simple moment with his other half. They truly were light and dark, made to complement each other. Even the colors of their bodies represented this. Yugi's skin looked even paler next to his own sun-kissed skin. Atem's hair was a deep maroon, a few shades darker then Yugi's magenta tipped locks..

Even the way they styled their hair was different, Yugi's blond bangs falling around his face, flattering his softer features and gentle eyes when Atem's stuck up more, accentuating his sharp eyes and face. Atem also had a larger build to him, his shoulders slightly broader then Yugi's and his body was more toned where Yugi still kept his lean, slim body.

They were their own person now and he thought this is what they needed to be able to have the relationship they both wished for. Their mind-link was gone, along with the puzzle, and maybe the connection that linked their souls went with it as well.

His grip on the picture tightened, causing the paper to wrinkle. He would do anything to have this Yugi back again. He would do anything for this man but he was slowly finding out that maybe their relationship was broken beyond repair.

The picture fell from his now trembling hand and he buried his face in his hands. A sob emerged from his throat as he wondered what was going to happen now. Nothing had ever felt so painful and he had never felt as vulnerable as he did now.

Years of constant torture from the puzzle couldn't even compare to the pain coursing through his entire body. The pain and sorrow raking its way through his body caused his shoulders to shake.

This was even more painful then leaving Yugi after the Ceremonial Duel. Was this how Yugi felt when he left? Was this how it felt to give everything you had to another only to have them push themselves away?

He vowed to always protect his partner, shield him from the very pain Atem had caused.

He didn't blame Yugi for not wanting him anymore. This kind of pain was insufferable.

Atem forced these emotions down; having experience hiding his vulnerability from his many lessons from before he became Pharaoh. He put on a mask, hiding the pain, sorrow, and guilt trying so hard to escape. He'd become accustomed to this mask for so long and soon he feared he would never be able to take it off.

He needed to accept what was going to come and if that meant Yugi didn't want him in his life anymore he would have to leave but… His hands dropped limply into his lap as he wondering what he was supposed to do now.

"Atem?" His head shot up when the soft voice broke his desolate thoughts.

Atem turned his head slowly, praying it wasn't his imagination. On the other side of the room he could see Yugi standing nervously next to the couch.

Atem's eyes widened. He came back! Atem had to suppress the urge to jump up, run to him, and apologize for everything he had ever done to hurt this man.

"Yugi…" He said carefully, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not…" He tilted his head to the side slightly. "What are you doing on the floor…?"

"Oh I… I was just looking for something to pass the time." Atem stood up and hid the picture in his pocket while making it look like he was just straightened out his clothes.

Atem stood still, taking in the anxious sight of the younger man. He decided it was best to let Yugi make the first move. After a few moments Yugi lowered his head, his voice weak when he spoke.

"I'm glad you're still here. After what I said to you I wouldn't have blamed you if you wanted to leave. What I said was horrible."

Atem's eyes widened in surprise. Surely he should be the one apologizing, not Yugi. "It's alright, Yugi. You were upset. No need to apologize," He said, wanting so badly to make him feel better.

"Yes I do. You came back and you've been doing everything you could to fix what happened between us. In return for that I've been just horrible to you. I should be glad you came back. I should be trying to make the most of it. Even if it turns out to be temporary again…"

"Yugi, how many times do I have to tell you? I came back to stay." Yugi lifted his head, about to speak but Atem held a hand up to silence him. It was now or never. "Before you say anything else I have a confession to make."

"You do?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yes. I've been keeping a secret from you because I was afraid of how you would react. The truth is…" Atem paused for a moment, trying to get his words right. "Even _if_ I wanted to return to the Afterlife I wouldn't be able to. I've been forbidden to return."

Yugi blinked slowly, confused. "I don't understand. Who forbade you?"

"Sit. I'll explain everything."

Atem motioned toward the couch and he sat down next to his pillow while Yugi took a seat to his left, leaving a good amount of space between them, and folded his hands together tighty. Atem wanted to reach out and take hold of one of Yugi's hands, hoping that would give him the needed strength to continue but held back for fear of further rejection. Atem balled his fists tightly on his lap and shut his eyes, trying to gather the needed strength to recall the painful events that brought him back here. He took a deep breath, and forced his voice to remain strong when he told the story.

"As you know, after I walked through that door after our Ceremonial Duel I entered the Afterlife. All my friends and family greeted me and I was overwhelmed by the amount of love surrounding me. They had waited so long to see me and were thrilled that we could finally all be at rest together. They showed me everything the Afterlife had to offer. It was more amazing then I ever thought possible. More beautiful then you could ever imagine and no one wants for anything. There is no war or hardship, everyone rests peacefully and enjoys their afterlife in bliss." Atem paused and glanced toward Yugi, who was listening intently so he continued.

"I told you before that there really wasn't a sense of time there because you aren't really living like a mortal anymore. There is no need to sleep and no need to eat. The sun god, Ra, is always watching over us, bathing us in his eternal light. I tried to enjoy it but the longer I spent there the harder it got. Something just didn't feel right and no matter what I did I couldn't shake it. There was an empty feeling inside of me and I knew it was because I was missing the other half of my soul." Atem had to stop again from the pain bubbling up from his chest. He screwed up his face in an effort to suppress it again until he felt a hand on one of his tightly clenched fists. He looked up surprised to see Yugi giving him a weak smile, no doubt understanding how hard this must be to talk about.

He returned it with his own weak smile and opened his hand to entwine their fingers. The pain eased slightly when he felt Yugi give his hand a small squeeze as if telling him to go on.

"Eventually I gave into the feeling. I missed you and it made me miserable. All that the Afterlife had to offer, none of it was ever enough to compete with the one thing I truly needed: You. The Gods began to notice my feelings and they weren't happy about it. One day they approached me."

 _Pharaoh_ _Atem walked along the bank of rushing, clear water that reminded him of the river Nile. This place always comforted him; the rushing sound pacified the silence that ached in his mind._

 _The grass crunched under his bare feet and he could feel droplets of water on his exposed legs below his knee where his beige tunic and skirt didn't reach. A breeze caused his deep blue cape to flutter behind him and the golden crown on his head felt heavy as he kept his head down._

 _He always put on the crown and many pieces of jewelry to match as a routine and necessity. The Afterlife supplied him with everything he could ever want, but none of that mattered to him, but rather accepting the riches so he didn't gather suspicion from the others that rested here._

 _He enjoyed spending time with his family and friends, he truly did, but he always knew something was missing. Atem didn't want the others to notice so he hid this overwhelming feeling with a mask of happiness but inside he felt the hurt of the greatest loss he would ever experience._

 _The longer Atem kept these secrets, the harder it became to conceal them. He found that he would spend less and less time with those he knew, only to escape to the calming embrace of the drone sound._

 _The former Pharaoh needed time to himself to let his mask off. He needed time to accept and feel what he was trying to suppress but didn't want the others to know or for the Gods to think he was ungrateful for what they had to offer. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy to hide something from the Gods._

 _This moment was no different as Atem walked down the now familiar, river bank. The water wisped past his feet, only inches away, and he ignored the cool droplets against his bare legs while he focused on the agonizing emptiness in his chest._

 _His head was cast down, his eyes were unfocused, and his mind too busy to really care what was in front of him._

 _He jumped when a bright light shot down from the sky above him. The light was brighter than anything he had ever imagined possible and it was like the sun had suddenly fallen from the sky. It came down from above with such force that when it landed against the waters surface, waves swelled and splashed outward._

 _Atem brought his arm up to shield his eyes from both water and the blinding light. After a moment the harshness of the light calmed, only slightly, and he was left in the presence of something incredibly powerful… and angry._

 _A shiver went down his spine and he was forced to take a step back in awe as he gaped at the sight before him. It was something strange, but he knew he was in the presence of a God. The feeling ran through every fiber of his body, forcing him to kneel down in great respect for the God before him._

" _Pharaoh Atem." The voice ripped through the air and thundered through his ears. He tried his best not to tremble in fear, afraid for whatever he had done to bring himself into the judgement of the Gods. "You have caused a great imbalance in the serenity of the Royal Afterlife. This is a place of peace for Pharaohs and royal family and you have brought despair. Explain yourself."_

 _Atem kept his head bowed but his eyes opened wide in shock. He took a shuttering breath, trying to keep his voice noble in the presence of the God in front of him. "Please forgive me honorable God Ra. I have not meant to cause such an imbalance. I have left behind a life that I never had a chance to live and people I barely had a chance to get to know-"_

" _You are not the first to be taken from the living world prematurely." The voice boomed immediately, almost like it knew exactly what Atem was going to say. Atem wasn't about to argue._

" _I understand-"_

" _You are, however, one of very few that were willing to give up their existence for their people. You were willing to endure 5000 years of shadows and torture so your people could live on. You have proven to be a selfless and honorable living God of Egypt. You have proven undoubtedly that you deserve for your soul to rest here for eternity, yet you resent this resting place and all the riches it has given to you." Atem continued to kneel, head bowed, waiting for his judgement. He closed his eyes, knowing that he would have to endure whatever punishment Ra would set upon him. "For all that you have done, the Gods have decided to give you a choice. If you do not wish to reside here you may take your leave."_

 _Atem's head snapped up. His eyes squinted, staring up at the blinding light in disbelief. Surely it wasn't possible to just leave a place your soul resides? "I'm afraid I don't understand."_

 _The voice was neutral when it spoke and stronger than anything he could have imagined. "If you wish to leave behind the eternity of the Royal Afterlife you have earned, one reserved solely for kings and royal family, for the mortal world that you feel is still in need of your presence, you may." The voice died down and from the center of the light came a glowing object. As the shining object floated toward Atem he recoiled when he realized what it was. It was the Millennium Puzzle and the place that once trapped his soul._

 _The puzzle stopped only a few feet in front of his kneeling form, waiting for him to accept it. He knew if he accepted this offer it would mean one thing. He would be trapped again, destined for a life as a shadow._

 _He lifted his gaze back to the God in front of him. "I will be locked inside the puzzle again?" The silence only confirmed his suspicions. He shook his head. "No. I can't do that to my friend again. He's already been put through enough."_

" _Very well." The voiced echoed as the puzzle disintegrated before his eyes. When the voice spoke again, Atem swore he could almost hear pride in the normally level tone. "You continue to show your worthiness and altruism in the presence of the Gods." The voice stopped and for a moment Atem believed the God was going to leave. Instead it continued with an offer he never thought possible. "The Gods will grant that your ka be returned to your former living body, renewed. The ka and ba will be reunited and you will be reborn and sent to the one you desire."_

 _Atem smiled the first true smile he had since he first came to the Afterlife. He was so busy replaying the words in his head he almost didn't hear the warning that was given to him. "But beware; this gift does not come without a price. If you return to the living world as a mortal, you may not return to this Royal Afterlife. You will no longer lay claim to the title Pharaoh, living God of Egypt. You will live as a mortal with no ties to royal heritage."_

 _Atem's smile fell, replaced with a furrowed brow and a frown. "I won't be able to return here? I won't be able to see my family again?"_

" _Correct. You will be stripped of your heritage and as an exchange you will be returned to your former vessel."_

 _Atem dropped his head, his mind being pulled in two directions. He could never return if he accepted this offer. Was this really a decision he could make? Yes he could return to Yugi and have the life that was taken from him but in return he would turn his back on everyone that loved and cared about him. In his heart he knew there was only one answer. No matter what he knew he needed to go back to the one he loved._

 _Atem raised his head again and opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by a familiar, high-pitched voice behind him._

" _You have to say yes!" It shouted._

 _Atem turned, only to find Mana running toward him though the taller grass. She bowed respectively in the presence of the God, kneeling next to Atem._

" _Mana… What are you doing here?"_

" _I was worried about you when you left before. I could tell something was wrong so I followed you here. I've been watching you from a distance." Mana turned toward the beaming light that was unfazed by her sudden appearance. "Please forgive me, for I did not intend to eavesdrop on this meeting."_

 _Her apology was met with silence. Both knew this was the only answer she was going to get._

 _Mana turned her head toward Atem again and said, "You have to accept the offer."_

" _You do know what that means don't you?"_

" _Yes I heard. It means that you won't be able to return here."_

 _Atem nodded sadly. "I'll never be able to see you or my family ever again."_

" _But you will never forgive yourself if you don't accept it. Just like how you never forgave yourself for leaving Yugi. No matter how hard you try to hide it I could see it." She smiled proudly. "We are best friends, remember?"_

 _Atem returned the smile, knowing she was right. Mana always had his back and this moment proved no different. "I could never hide anything from you."_

" _Nope! And now is no different. Pharaoh… I want you to be happy and this place isn't going to do that for you. You need to go back to him. It's the only way."_

" _But what about everyone here? How can I do that to them?"_

" _If they truly care about you they will understand. They will want you to be happy too, and not the way you've been pretending." Seeing the worry on her friend's faces, Mana placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Hey… Don't worry about us. We have each other and when you go back you will be with the one person that can truly make you happy again. We know you love all of us but you need to go back to him. We will be fine."_

 _He knew Mana was right. This was going to be the only way. He stood and helped Mana to her feet. He hugged her tightly, knowing this could be the last chance he would get. His voice was kind when he spoke in her ear. "Thank you Mana. I will carry your kind words with me always."_

 _Atem released their embrace and turned toward the light again. He squared his shoulders and his voice was sturdier then before, showing the confidence in his decision. "I understand and accept your terms."_

 _At the sound of Atem's answer the light began to fade along with the resounding voice. "Say your farewells. Once completed, come to the gate that connects the spirit and mortal worlds."_

"After I left is when I found you. The Gods brought me right back to you, exactly where you were." Atem finished his story and peered toward Yugi, realizing now he had stayed completely silent through his tale.

Yugi had his head down, staring unblinking at their linked hands still in Atem's lap. His face remained neutral, absorbing the new information. Atem gave his hand a gentle squeeze, trying to animate his frozen figure.

The light pressure brought Yugi back to the present and he looked up to Atem with a knit brow. "But what about everything you went through… Everything you had to sacrifice? How could you give up everything you worked so hard to achieve?"

Atem gave him a half smile. "That never mattered to me. I did all those things for my people because they depended on me. I never did it for the glory or reward. Not back 5000 years ago, not 3 years ago when we were saving the world together. The only thing that ever mattered to me was you. I wanted to come back to you, Partner."

Yugi dropped his head again, his voice soft and disbelieving. "You gave up everything… For me?"

"I did." Atem reached out to cup Yugi's cheek with his other hand and gently made him look back up so he could look him in the eyes. He knew this was going to be the deciding moment and he didn't want to ruin it. He looked into the vulnerable eyes of the smaller man and put all his heart in his next words. "It was like you always told me. The only place I truly belong is beside you…"

The words caused Yugi to involuntarily clutch Atem's hand tighter. "Y-you're really back... For good?"

Atem gave him a bigger smile and nodded.

"Atem…" Yugi breathed as his eyes began to cloud over with tears.

Through the tears and slight tremble of his lips as he spoke, Atem could see the pure happiness in his partner's eyes. Slowly the walls that were guarding his heart started to recede and he could finally allow himself to let Atem back into his life.

At first Yugi slowly inched toward Atem, but a second later he threw himself into the strong, welcoming embrace of the man that would forever hold his heart. The force of the hug tipped them over and left Yugi laying half on top of Atem while Atem's back rested on the armrest and his pillow. He wrapped his arms securely around older man's waist, so tight that Atem knew he never wanted to let go. Atem happily returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders as he brought his face down to nuzzle the soft locks of Yugi's hair.

Yugi buried his face in Atem's chest and Atem could feel the tears that soaked through the thin fabric. With these tears Atem knew Yugi was letting out years of the pain he had suffered, thinking they would never have a chance to be together. Atem buried his face deeper as the same tears began to swell in his own eyes. He tucked Yugi further into his body, reassuring him that he wanted to be nowhere else.

Every few moments Yugi would let out another sob and Atem would rock him gently while whispering reassuring words through his own sobs. When Yugi began to calm down and his shuttering breath subsided Atem used one hand to gentlly cup Yugi's warm face and brought it up to face his own.

His eyes were red and they still glistened with the threat of tears, no doubt mirroring his own, but the happiness shined through even brighter. No longer did he see the darkness and pain in these eyes. Now they were filled with the light and happiness he had waited so long to see again.

This is what Atem wanted. He wanted to be able to give Yugi the happiness he truly deserved. Atem wanted to be able to give himself fully without the fear of their relationship being a disaster and now he finally could.

Atem let out his own shaky breath, the emotions swelling in his chest causing his voice to fail him. His body felt lighter than ever before as he held onto the slightly trembling body of his other half.

"Other me…" His voice cracked from the strain of sobbing. He brought his own hand to rest softly against Atem's that was still on his cheek. The feeling of Yugi's slim fingers against his own left a trail of sparks that traveled directly to his heart.

Yugi closed his eyes and a few leftover tears spilled that Atem quickly wiped away with his thumb. Yugi nuzzled his tear-stained face against Atem's palm, humming softly in content.

Atem was still unable to bring his voice back even though he wanted to lay his heart out completely. He wanted to apologize for the pain he had caused and promise him that he would stop at nothing to bring him nothing but happiness from now on.

Instead, Atem leaned forward and let his gesture speak for itself. His lips brushed against Yugi's forehead, and he smiled against the creamy skin as he heard a sigh from below and nothing had ever sounded sweeter.

He closed his eyes and brought his head down to rest his own forehead where his lips previously were. They continued this embrace, neither knowing exactly how long, but both knowing they never wanted it to end.

After a few minutes passed Atem shifted them so they could lie on the couch more comfortably. Atem was laying flat on his back with his head now resting on his pillow and Yugi was on his side with his back up against the back of the couch.

Yugi nestled himself into Atem's side, and Atem could have sworn they molded together perfectly. His head rested on Atem's chest and a hand gently rested not far from his face.

Atem used one arm to wrap around Yugi's back, his hand resting on Yugi's upper arm while the other hand rested on top of Yugi's that was on his chest. Atem nuzzled his face into Yugi's hair again, enjoying how the soft locks tickled his face, and inhaling the delicious scent of the lavender and honey shampoo he used. He hummed blissfully and grinned when he heard Yugi chuckle lightly against his chest.

Yugi looked up at him, smiled and rested his chin on Atem's chest. The beautiful sight before Atem caused a new rush of delight to spread through his chest. "I told you that we would both fit on the couch."

"Correct as usual." Atem raised his hand and brushed a few stray hairs out of Yugi's eyes.

Yugi closed his eyes and let out a contented sound at the feel of Atem's fingers gliding across his face.

"I still can't believe you did that for me."

"Well you better start believing it because now you are officially stuck with me." Atem playfully joked as he lightly tapped a single tanned finger against Yugi's nose causing him to scrunch it slightly in the adorable way Atem loved.

Yugi rested his cheek on Atem's chest again. "I don't think that's such a bad thing, Other Me."

Atem shut his eyes, loving the sound of Yugi's voice saying his nickname.

He squeezed him a little tighter, "Good because there is no where I'd rather be, Partner."

Atem ran his hand up and down Yugi's arm. The only sound he could hear was the soft, even breathing of the man in his arms. They would stay here all night if it were up to him.

Yugi propped himself up on his elbow with his other hand still resting on Atem's chest. At the movement Atem opened his eyes and looked to see Yugi looking at him anxiously. "I have one more thing to apologize for…"

"Oh?" Atem raised a brow curiously. "What's that?"

Yugi looked down at where his hand rested and gently rolled the soft fabric between his fingers. "The other day when you wanted to talk about that… kiss… And I blew you off… I'm really sorry… I know that must have hurt."

Atem gave him a comforting smile and rubbed his back. "It's okay, Partner. I know you were upset about everything."

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "That still doesn't make it right. And I lied to you, when I said it didn't mean anything to me…" Yugi glanced up and Atem could see the blush that had spread across his pale cheeks. "I just want you to know that it did. It meant a lot. I would have told you after it happened but when Joey came over…" He dropped his head again, this time shamefully. "I let him get into my head and I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have let him make me doubt my feelings for you."

Atem let out a breath he felt like he had been holding all week. "Honestly, I knew he was up to something but hearing you say that is a relief. When you started avoiding me again all these terrible scenarios came to mind. I'm just glad to know I didn't over step your boundaries."

"You didn't do anything I didn't want you to…" Yugi looked back up at Atem with a shy smile. "I really enjoyed it…"

Atem raised a hand to gently cup his cheek as the blush deepened, trying to hold back his smirk. "Did you now?"

Yugi nodded. "I did. What about you… What did you think about it?"

"Hmmm…" Atem tapped a finger to his own cheek playfully. "You may have to jog my memory a bit."

Yugi gave him his own smirk and narrowed his eyes, causing Atem to chuckle.

Atem closed his eyes and didn't have to wait long before he left a pair of tender lips against his own. They were soft and gentle, just like the man they belonged to and they left him wanting more. Atem brought his hand up to run it through Yugi's hair, capturing his head so he lingered as long as possible.

"Oh yes," Atem mumbled against Yugi's lips, refusing to part with them just yet. "I believe it's coming back to me now..."

He pressed Yugi's head closer and deepened the kiss. Yugi's hand tightly clutched the fabric of Atem's shirt, giving soft moans.

Atem felt Yugi melt into the kiss, their lips gliding together effortlessly while their breathing intensified. Atem pulled Yugi closer so their chests pressed flush against each other and Atem could feel the rumble of Yugi's moans against his own chest. While one hand remained in Yugi's hair the other began to explore Yugi's trim figure.

He began at the smooth skin at his neck, feeling Yugi shudder beneath his touch before wandering lower, over his shoulders, down his back, and landing on his hips as he gently caressed them.

While he caressed his hip's and lower back Atem's hand glided across Yugi's shirt where it met his pants. Very gently he pulled up the fabric until he was able to slip his hand underneath, feeling the smooth skin on the small of his back. His fingers danced across the creamy skin causing Yugi to moan into the kiss. Atem explored this new area, mapping out every dip and curve of the other man's lower back.

As Yugi's moans became for passionate he parted his lips and Atem deepened the kiss further by slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth. It was Atem's turn to moan in pleasure as Yugi accepted, using his own to lead it in a dance, over lips and across gums.

Yugi brought a hand up and caressed Atem's face while they enjoyed the taste of one another and the sounds they elicited. Nothing was holding either back now as they gave their all into the haven of passion they were creating.

Using one arm to keep himself propped up, Yugi let the other slide down from Atem's face and down his chest to his stomach where it swiftly slipped under Atem's night shirt where it caressed and massaged Atem's toned stomach and chest.

Atem's breath hitched when the nimble fingers grazed across one of his hardening nipples and he clutched Yugi even closer to his over-sensitive body.

In return Yugi shifted his body again so he could straddle Atem's hips. Their heated body pressed even closer against each other and their hearts threatened to beat out of their chests.

Though the lust that pumped through his veins was telling him to keep going, Atem's senses were telling him to slow down. His body was begging him to flip them over and worship his lover like he deserved but his mind was telling him it was not a wise decision.

Atem placed both his hands on Yugi's shoulders. He didn't want to push their relationship too far too fast and on top of that, they were out in the open. Ra forbid his grandfather woke up again…

"Partner," Atem moaned as he pulled himself away from Yugi's sweet kisses. Instead, Yugi's lips trailed down to his chin and began peppering electrifying kisses across his neck that sent sparks shooting through his nervous system, landing directly in his lower stomach. Yugi's breath was hot against his skin as he licked and nipped his way across his collar bone. Atem groaned from the new rush of lust reeking havoc on his body, the fire in him becoming harder to suppress.

His voice was laced with pleasure but he needed to get the words out before he was lost completely. "I think… We should… Stop."

"Mhmm…" Yugi hummed against his throat until he stopped abruptly. "Wait what?" He pulled his head back and panted out, "W-why?"

The pupils of his eyes were blown wide, barely showing any color at all but the pain of rejection was obvious. Yugi's face was flushed and he was breathing just as raggedly as Atem.

How much he loved and wanted this man… Atem reached up and played with a piece of Yugi's bangs. He heard the desire in his own voice, "I promise I want nothing more than to continue this but… Your grandfather is only just upstairs."

Yugi let out a relieved sigh as his fears fell from his mind. Reluctantly he shifted his body off of Atem's to take its place next to him and rested his face against Atem's chest. He pouted slightly. "I guess you're right… It'll give him a heart attack if he finds us making out on the couch. He shouldn't find out about us that way."

"You know…" Atem looked away from Yugi. "He is an insightful man. Do you think on some level he may already know?"

Yugi looked up at him to disagree but the faulty smile and side glance from Atem gave him away. Yugi's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in realization. "You told him!?"

"Of course not! He came down stairs when he heard us fighting earlier. He said that he's known about our feelings toward each other for some time now…" Yugi looked away, his face etched in worry. Atem knew Yugi wanted to tell his grandfather himself because he was afraid of how the older man would react. Atem cupped his cheek and made him look at him again. "Don't look so uneasy. He seemed pleased that we were trying to make amends."

"…Really?"

"Really." Atem said, giving him a reassuring smile. "He said all he cares about is that you are happy and he thinks I can make you happy."

Yugi returned the smile. "You do. You make me very happy."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from your lips." Atem stroked Yugi's cheek and Yugi brought his hand up and lightly squeezed Atem's hand. Even this gentle touch was enough to send shooting pain through his hand. "Ouch!"

Atem pulled his hand back and Yugi sat up quickly, unsure of what he did and not wanting to hurt him more. Atem sat up next to him cradling his hand carefully.

Yugi looked down to Atem's injured hand, only now noticing the bruising across his knuckles. "What happened to your hand?"

Giving him a remorseful look, he used his uninjured hand Atem to point to the wall beside the stairs.

Yugi's gaze followed until he noticed the small indent in the wall. He turned back to Atem shocked. "You punched the wall?"

Atem nodded. "When you left earlier… I'm not proud of it…" Atem eyes shifted back to Yugi and saw how unhappy he looked. "What's wrong?"

Yugi shook his head. "I… I just feel terrible for what I've put you through. I was so afraid that you _would_ return to the Afterlife that I never thought about if you even _could_ …"

Atem draped his arm over the smaller man's shoulders, pulling him against his side. "I shouldn't have kept that from you. It only caused more confusion and doubt between us."

"So why did you?", Yugi asked without looking up.

Atem rested his cheek on the side of Yugi's head.

"When I first came back you seemed upset that I was here. I was afraid if I told you, you would feel trapped or that I was forcing myself back into your life."

"You could never make me feel like that…" Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's waist. "And I told you before that I was happy you were back. The only thing keeping us apart was my fear that you would leave again. If you would have just told me we wouldn't have had to go through all this..."

Atem rested his injured hand on Yugi's arm. "I know and I considered that too. Our relationship was so fragile and you were having such a hard time trusting in what I was saying. I wanted our trust to be reestablished before you knew so you wouldn't depend on this fact. I wanted you to be able to trust me like you used to. I wanted to make sure it wasn't broken beyond repair."

"I do trust you. Everything you have ever said or done was always done with my care in thought. Even when you decided to leave. Even when both our hearts were being broken you were only trying to do what was best for me. I don't think my trust issues were really directed at you but at what we always get caught up in. I think I was more afraid that something was going to happen that was going to force you to leave again."

Atem looked down at him curiously. "Like what?"

"I don't know…" Atem felt Yugi shutter in his arms, probably thinking about their painful separation. Yugi grip on Atem tightened and he said, "All the stuff with the Millennium Puzzle and your past life I guess."

"But I don't have the puzzle anymore." Atem reminded him and explained, "And my past life doesn't matter anymore because my life is with you now. No more saving the world."

Yugi looked up and the affection that sparkled in his amethyst orbs made Atem's heart flutter. "I love you, Other Me."

Atem nuzzled his nose against Yugi's. "And I Love you, Partner. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Craning his neck forward he sealed his promise with a kiss that lingered until Yugi pulled back this time.

He smirked up at Atem and said, "I think I better get to bed before this goes any further."

"If you must," Atem pouted playfully, knowing Yugi was right. He brought his face forward and left one more chaste kiss before saying goodnight.

* * *

The next morning Atem opened his eyes as the early morning light shone in through the window.

He turned onto his back and stretched out his muscles as he noticed how much lighter he felt. He crossed his arms behind his head, closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that there was nothing keeping him and Yugi apart now.

Voices floated from the kitchen, indicating Solomon and Yugi were awake. He tossed the covers away and walked into the kitchen.

When he entered he spotted Yugi sitting with his back to him, still wearing his light blue pajama pants and a white tank top, revealing all of his slim, pale arms. He was eating a bowl of cereal and chatting with his grandfather. Solomon was standing at the at the kitchen counter, fixing himself a cup of coffee. He was also still in his green striped pajamas.

Atem walked further into kitchen and approached Yugi. He placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders from behind, leaning over and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning Partner." He pulled back only far enough to see his pale cheeks redden and he chuckled.

Yugi's smiled for a moment and opened his mouth to greet Atem but the words caught in his throat and he gave a small squeak instead. His eyes widened and Atem followed his gaze to see Solomon watching them as he leaned back into the counter.

Atem felt his own cheeks heat up as he let go of Yugi's shoulders and went to make a cup of coffee for himself.

Solomon eyed the two with amusement. "I'm glad you two are finally getting along," the older man said as he walked to the table and picked up the Sunday paper to tuck it under his arm. He normally read the Sunday paper in his brown arm chair in the living room and Atem supposed today was no different.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about… Us," Yugi said as he pointed between himself and Atem.

Solomon waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I know how young love is."

"I still feel like I should have told you. I just didn't know what I was going to do but now that I know nothing is going to force Atem to go back to the Afterlife I feel so much better," Yugi explained, his eyes shifting to Atem to give him a shy smile.

"I'm glad he finally told you about that. Now we can all move on. You have no idea how hard that was to watch." Solomon excused himself to the living room.

Atem sipped on his cup of coffee from his spot at the kitchen counter as he watched the older man leave the kitchen.

He heard a chair shift across the kitchen floor and turned his gaze back to Yugi, who was now walking over to the sink with his bowl in hand, head bowed, and his eyes cast down.

Atem frowned, unsure of why Yugi looked so upset. He abandoned his coffee mug and shifted closer to Yugi.

"Partner… Is something wrong?"

Yugi place both hands on the edge of the sink and sighed. He kept his head down. "You told him and not me…"

Atem twisted his mouth. "I didn't want to but he wouldn't relent in his questioning."

"Oh…" Yugi turned around to lean against the counter and cross his arms. He still refused to lift his head.

"Are you... Upset with me?" Atem asked carefully, placing a hand on the smaller mans shoulder. This is not how he wanted things to start between them.

"No…" Yugi shook his head and looked up to Atem. "You told me last night why you didn't tell me and I understand that." Yugi moved to stand in front of Atem, who leaned back into the counter. He wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and Atem circled Yugi's waist, pulling Yugi flush against his body. Yugi gave him a smile and said, "It's behind us now. I want to focus on the future from now on."

Atem returned the smile and asked, "And what do you see in our future?"

"Well…" Yugi paused as his eyes shifted away from Atem. He was still smiling when he said, "Right now I'm thinking about tonight."

Atem raised a single, thin brow. "Tonight?"

"Yup. Tonight I'm taking you out… On a date," Yugi confessed sheepishly after he looked back up to Atem, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh…" Atem furrowed his brow. "You don't have to do that, Partner."

"Your right, I don't have to but I want to. I've been so horrible to you that I want to make it up to you. Plus…" Yugi tightened his grip on Atem's neck, pulling their faces just a little closer. "Now that we are together I think we should go on our first official date."

Together! A single word had never sounded as tantalizingly alluring as that word did, causing his heart to skip a beat.

That's all Atem needed to hear before he pulled Yugi closer to him, giving him a deep kiss. The sudden movement startled Yugi but it didn't take long for his eyes to flutter closed and relax into the kiss. When he pulled away Yugi's eyes were half lidded.

"What was that for…?" Yugi whispered.

Atem chuckled at the dazed look on his lights face. "For saying that we are finally together."

The glazed look shifted to confusion. "I thought... Didn't last night prove that?"

"Well I didn't want to assume anything…"

Yugi gave him a shy smile. "Well you don't have to. I'm telling you… I want to be your boyfriend… If you want to be mine…"

Atem leaned down and placed a loving kiss on of petal soft lips, lingering for a moment.

"So that's a yes?" Yugi murmured against Atem's lips.

Atem brought his head back and laughed. "Of course."

"G-good." Yugi release his grip on Atem and cleared his throat. "Now that that's decided… I have to go plan our date." With that he turned, leaving Atem alone in the kitchen.

"Date…" Atem whispered to himself, feeling uneasy.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed, Atem sat down in the living room and waited for Yugi to come down stairs. He had dressed in a tight, black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of gray jeans. His only accessories was a pair of silver, stud earrings and a plain, silver chain around his neck.

He spent the morning going over a single word in his head, over and over: Date.

He wasn't sure exactly why going out with Yugi was making him so anxious. They had been out many time before so why did labeling it mean anything more?

He tapped his fingers nervously on his thighs, pondering his worries.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that these insecurities stemmed from never having these kind of experiences before. This was a completely new territory for him.

Dating was a new concept to Atem. As Pharaoh he didn't have time or the opportunity to date. Dating wasn't even a real thing back then for the royalty. Sure he was taught the concept of courting but royalty usually just participated in arranged marriages.

As lunch time drew near, the uneasy feeling in Atem's stomach only grew larger. Yugi had been up in his room the entire morning planning something, but Atem had no idea what.

With his curiosity getting the best of him, Atem decided to see what Yugi was up to so he climbed the steps up to the top floor of the game shop.

The door to Yugi's room was open so he peaked inside. Yugi was sitting at his desk, staring intently at his open laptop. Atem could see that he had changed, wearing a light purple collared shirt and a nice pair of dark jeans.

Atem knocked lightly, causing Yugi to jump slightly. He turned his head but when he saw it was Atem he shut the laptop quickly and spun around in his computer chair. Atem could see now that the purple shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a white tank top underneath and he had on his black choker and matching bracelets.

"Mind if I come in?" Atem asked.

"Of course not." Yugi leaned forward in his chair and smiled brightly at his visit.

Atem entered the room and sat down on Yugi's small bed. He made sure to sit close enough to the head of the bed, closest to where Yugi was and Yugi swiveled the chair to face him. They were only a couple feet apart.

"So… What are you up to?"

"I told you already," Yugi said, laughing lightly. "I'm planning our date."

"Oh…" Atem trailed off, turning his head so he could look up at the sky light above Yugi. Fluffy clouds floated through the picture perfect blue sky indicating it must be a perfect Autumn day outside. Yugi seemed so excited about this date and Atem didn't have the heart to disappoint him.

Yugi's smile faltered.

"Is… Is that alright?"

"Yes," Atem admitted but then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just not sure what to do."

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

Atem twisted his mouth, trying to decide on how to bring up this sensitive subject, knowing some of the details might not be taken well by his partner. He leaned back slightly on the bed, placing his palms flat against the orange blanket.

"Well I've never been on a date before…"

"Really?" Yugi's eyes went wide in surprise.

Atem ignored Yugi's surprised look and nodded.

"Well, being Pharaoh was a busy job. I didn't have a lot of spare time."

"Not even when you were a prince?"

"No. The threats in Egypt were at an all-time high and I was in the palace most of the time learning to follow in my father's footsteps." Atem leaned forward, placing his forearms on his thighs, and for a moment wondered if he should keep this detail to himself until he remembered the last time he kept a secret from Yugi it almost ruined their chance at even having a relationship. "I was engaged to be married though but I never had the opportunity to court her before I was trapped in the puzzle."

Yugi's reaction was exactly what Atem thought it would be.

Yugi's mouth fell open and his voice faltered when he spoke. "You were… Engaged?"

The startled look on his younger companions face caused Atem to give a small chuckle. He reached out and, using a single finger to gently close Yugi's jaw, he continued explaining the situation.

"Yes, to a princess from a nearby kingdom. It was arranged for me as a way to get support from the other kingdom. She visited the palace only once and her visit was cut short due to the chaos going on. I saw her twice before she left."

Yugi leaned back in his chair, his eyes shifting in thought. Finally he looked up and gulped before he spoke again, scrunching up his eyes.

"Did you… like her?"

Atem shook his head immediately. "I didn't even know her. I don't think I spent enough time to be able to develop any sort of feelings for her." Suddenly a thought popped into his mind. Atem knew Yugi hadn't dated while they were together but he had been gone for a long time. His curiosity got the best of him and without thinking asked, "After I left, did you date much?"

This question seemed to catch Yugi off guard and he noticeably stiffened. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Uhm… Not much. A couple women but nothing ever worked out." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "With the title I had a lot of the women in the dueling community harassing me for a while but once they realized I wasn't interested they left me alone."

"You mean Rebecca finally left you alone?"

Atem smirked, which earned a narrowed gaze from Yugi. Atem knew Yugi was trying his best to look serious but he thought he looked nothing but adorable.

"I was talking about other women but I wish." Yugi dropped his shoulders and confessed, "She still comes around occasionally."

Atem crossed his arms and playfully added, "I see. I guess I'll have to fight her for your affection now."

Yugi rolled his eyes and gave Atem a shy smile.

"That won't be much of a fight, Other Me."

"You're right. She may be small but she is feisty. I might be up for a tougher fight then I thought." Atem couldn't hold back the loud chuckle that escaped from his throat. "Ra help the poor bastard that has to tell her that we are in a relationship."

"Oh stop." Yugi lightly smacked Atem's knee, even though he giggled at the thought as well. "Listen, just leave it up to me and I promise we will have a great time tonight."

Atem finished laughing, feeling much better about the situation. Yugi's confidence about how the date would go eased Atem's trepidation's.

"What do you have planned?" Atem asked.

Yugi beamed at him, obviously excited for what he had planned. "It's a surprise but I promise it will be fun."

"I'll leave you to it then."

Atem stood to leave, but not before he leaned forward, captured Yugi's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and left a long, soft kiss on Yugi's warm lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I hope you all enjoyed! Something in me feels like this chapter could have gone better but I'm posting it anyway._

 _I must say my favorite part of this was Atem's flash back. It was actually one of the first scenes I wrote out when starting this story._

 _The next chapter may take a couple weeks to post because I get to write their DATE! I have some ideas for it but its going to take some time to get them perfect. If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to see them do, feel free to PM me. (Serious inquiries only.)_


End file.
